Missunderstood
by RurOuniGrL
Summary: AU Sango and Kagome are on the evil side. they work with Sesshoumaru and occasionally Naraku. What happens when Inuyasha and Miroku fall for the ladies? InuKag MirSan COMPLETE
1. The beggining

-Missunderstood-

I know… it's probably not smart to start this one yet, seeing I didn't finish my other 2 yet.. but hey, I've been dieing to start this one!

-

Summary: Sango and Kagome are on the evil side. they work with Sesshoumaru and occasionally Naraku. What happens when Inuyasha and Miroku fall for the ladies? Will they go over to the evil side? or will the girls come over to the good side?

-

-Chapter 1

Kagome ran home as fast as she could, the second she got home, Kagome dumped all her school work out of her bag. And filled it with things she would need for her trip. To the Feudal Era, of course.

"I'm going back to Feudal Japan mom!" Kagome called as she ran out of her house.

"Be back soon!"

Like any mother, Kagome's mom was worried. Sometimes the girl wouldn't be back for days! Kagome never told her mom what she did when she went there, for a reason that is.

Kagome rushed into the well and when she came out on the other side a voice called to her.

"Kagome! You're finally back!"

"Hi Sango! Anything new happen while I was gone?"

As the two girls chatted they both failed to notice a dark figure in the bushes watching them carefully.

-

" So you see, that is why we must stay for the night, the aura is very weak so it will probably take us an entire night to find it."

"That's no problem at all! Thank-you so much monk! I can even supply you your dinner for you and your friends! Please get that horrid thing out of my home."

The man led the small group through a maze of halls and finally reached a medium-sized room.

"This is where you will be staying"

When the man closed the door and left, Inuyasha started glaring at Miroku.

"There you go again. Getting people to give a room, and getting them to think that there's some killer demon here. Some monk."

"If you had a problem with that you could of said something earlier-"

"I did didn't I? In fact I just said something right now!"

"-but" continued Miroku, " You didn't say anything when I suggested the idea in the first place. And besides if you disagree to this so strongly, you can go sleep outside."

"Feh."

Inuyasha knew he was beaten, but due to his stubborness he would never admit that.

"Point proven." Miroku said with a smile on his face.

That night Miroku walked around poking and prodding the place – not to mention putting anything that he thought was valueable into his robes. Shippo watched Miroku as he went from room to room.

" He's really good at acting, If I didn't know him, I'd probably think he was actually doing his job!"

"You know he's going to get caught one day."

"Who would suspect a monk?"

"Feh."

Once again Inuyasha was beaten. But this time he was more than just angry, he was annoyed. Not only did he lose an argument to Miroku, he lost one to Shippo too.

-

Sango and Kagome carefully made their way slowly to Sesshoumaru's castle, it was a long walk from the well.

"Open up!" ordered Sango, who was obviously exhausted from the walk.

"Who is is?"

" Who do you think it is!"

The door opened slightly and revealed a small toad-like creature.

"I'm so sorry Sango-chan!" Jaken squeaked as he quickly hopped away to avoid the angry taijiya's fist.

"And if you ever do that again you will never see another day!" Sango screamed as Jaken ran down one of the corridors.

"Stupid good-for-nothing toad." Muttered Sango.

The whole time Kagome watched her friend screaming, Kagome could only think of it as funny. It started when she came back through the well. She was happy and talkative. Then on the walk home, you could see her face slowly growing darker. And finally when the two reached the door Sango was **mad**. It was like a routine, it happened every single time!

"M-M-Master Sesshoumaru! the g-girls are b-back." Stammered Jaken remembering the look on Sango's face.

"I know." Replied Sesshoumaru coldly, " Please call them I need to discuss something with them."

"B-but.."

"GO!"

"Yes, Master Sesshoumaru" yelped Jaken and swiftly rushed away.

-End

I hope you like it! RR!


	2. Shh!

-Missunderstood-

Hey everyone…again.

Thanks to :

Shadow : Thanks for reviewing! You are my very first reviewer in this story! That's why this chapter will be dedicated to you.

-

Dedicated to: Shadow

Duh… that's for the people who don't read my authour's notes part..

-

- Chapter 2

"So you see, both of you will be needed later today when they give the **"signal"**." Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome, " Meaning you won't be able to go home tonight."

Kagome sighed. It wasn't the first time she couldn't go home due to a mission. The two girls listened patiently as Sesshoumaru described their next job.

"Your employer's name is Naraku. He wishes for you to find a wind demon for him. Her name is Kagura."

"What does Kagura look like?"

"She wears lipstick of a bright red colour and has two feathers stuck into her hair. She also wears a blue kimono."

"And where does she usually hide, or where was she last seen?"

"Kagura was last seen in a nearby village called Kansuke. There have been no records of where she usually stays due to the fact that she usually runs when she is done with something. Also she was seen riding on what is described as a very large feather."

At the last part Sango flashed a weird look at Kagome.

"_A large feather!_"

-

"Inuyasha wake up!"

"Mmm…five more minutes?"

"WAKE UP!"

"No."

"That's it. Shippo! Inuyasha says he can't get up!"

Inuyasha bolted into an upright position.

"No need for threats monk!"

Just then Shippo bounded through the door.

"Who can't get up?"

"Nevermind Shippo the situation is under control." Assured Miroku.

The boys made their way downstairs and towards the table that was set with steaming hot food.

"Ah, I see you boys have finally woken up. I have prepared your **lunch** for you." Smiled the man nicely. " And I'm sure you have gotten rid of the demon?"

"Yes we have and – Lunch!"

"Yes. Lunch. It's almost noon now you know. I'm sure you have had a nice sleep. It was probably very exhausting exorsing the demon wasn't it?"

"Uhh..um.. yes. It was."

"Feh. That demon was nothing."

"Inuyasha!" whispered Shippo in a dangerous tone.

The trio sat down and enjoyed their lunch. Half way through it they heard a loud scream echoing through the house.

" MY VALUEABLES! THERE ALL GONE!"

" And that my friends is our signal to leave." Said Miroku as he stuffed one last bite of food into his mouth and left carrying Shippo under his arm. The group hastily left as the red-faced owner came rushing out screaming and yelling at them to come back.

The three quickly ran out of the man's property and rushed out of the village knowing full well that if they were ever to return, they wouldn't be able to leave.

"Stupid monk, always getting us into trouble aren't you?"

"Inuyasha will you stop complaining?"

"Why should I? You almost got us killed."

Again Shippo looked back and forth between the two.

"Never stop argueing do you?"

Inuyasha looked over to the kitsune who just inturrupt his argument.

"And who asked you!"

"N-No one!"

After that they walked quietly in search of another demon, another demon containing a jewel shard that is. There was no way they (or he) was going to kill another demon if it doesn't have a jewel shard. Inuyasha had made that clear the first time they met and formed a small group.

-

"why are we doing this again?" Kagome asked as she trudged along the rocky mountain path.

"Because it's our mission." Replied Sango simply.

"Riight"

As they made it around the edge Kagome spotted a cave and something in it.

"Sango, I think I see something. Something, I don't what it is though. It was a quick flash of blue and-"

"SHHH!"

Sango motioned for the school-girl to be quiet.

"Youkai have very sensitve hearing. Any noise could cause them to flee."

"Oh.."

The girls expertly climbed over to the cave where Kagome said she saw the figure disapear to.

As they cautiously ventured deeper into the cave, they were aware of the voices coming from within the hole.

"Yes and that's why we must get out of here quickly."

"So Naraku has finally taken the initiative to send someone to hunt me down?"

"Precisely. We must leave immediately, like I said before they could be here at any moment."

"And why should I care? I could probably defeat them easily."

"No, they're not what you expect. They are very strong. Capable of killing Naraku in a few swift blows in fact."

"How interesting. And how old are the boys?"

"Boys? I'm sorry they're girls."

From the entrance of the cave Sango and Kagome were still listening.

"Of course we're girls! Guys aren't everything!" Kagome was clearly mad. "Guys are just as good as girls are!"

"Kagome! SHHH!"

But it was too late.

"What was that? There's someone outside isn't there. Well, I'll take care of that."

Sango glared at Kagome as they heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Kagome!"

"Sorry!"

- End

That's all! Thanks again Shadow for reviewing! And oh yeah! I just got another one.. animegurl1o1! Thanks to you too!

I **KNOW** there are more reviewers out there and I'm sure Shadow and Animegurl1o1 are the _only_ readers so RR !


	3. first encounter

Missunderstood –

I'm sort of stuck here... I know how the story goes... but I don't really know how to put it into a story format...weird huh? Anyhow..

Thanks to :

Shadow : de-ranged computers eh? That's...common ... X . x.... I belive you!! And Miroku is hott!! I know!

--

this really isnt a popular fic is it?

--

-chapter 3

"I know there is someone here! No need to hide." Kagura barked as she looked into the holes and crevices of the tunnels.

"Yeah right as if she-" Kagome clamped her mouth shut as she looked over to Sango's hiding spot. The older girl was giving her a disaproving look. Kagome really did know better than to talk during the capture of a demon, but she just had to say it.

"So your playing hard-to-find hm? Don't worry, you can't hide forever."

Just as Kagura stepped into the cavern-like area Sango gave Kagome a signal – it time for the action! The two girls stepped into Kagura's view and blocked her from going any deeper into the tunnel.

"So Rika wasn't lying. Naraku did send **girls** after me."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"Hm...not really but I would prefer boys. You see they actually out up a **challenge**."

Kagome was outraged.

"GIRLS ARE JUST AS GOOD AS BOYS!"

No sooner had she finished saying that, Kagome took out a net-blasting device and trapped Kagura in it. But something was wrong. She wasn't struggling. The girls watched the wind demon closely monitoring her every move, waiting for her to break free of the nets hold.

"Well? You caught me? Now what? "

Sango and Kagome just stared blankly at Kagura. This wasn't part of the plan. Kagura was supposed to move around, try to break free. But no, she was just standing there.

"Well?!"

"You're supposed to break out!"

"Supposed to?!"

"YEAH!" cried both of the girls out in unison.

Kagura looked at her 'enemies' sarcastically.

"Maybe I WANT to see Naraku?"

"Y..y..you **want** to?" choked out Sango, "That's a little hard to belive, but sure we can take you there..." Sango started walking forwards, towards the net but then Kagome stopped her.

"Sango! It could be a trap!"

Sango froze on the spot. She had forgotten about that part.

"Oh.. right."

"Yeah right! Why would I set up a trap if I could kill both of you without using any tricks at all? I just want to speak with Naraku so if you could please take me there."

"See Kagome? This demon means no harm."

Kagome stood a small distance away from the net. If anything was to happen to Sango, she was ready. Easily Sango called one of Naraku's puppets over and told 'it' to take the wind-sorceress to Naralu himself. Of course the puppets took care of that immediately. Kagome watched as the puppet slowly lifted up the net and jumped off the cliff, ready to fly off in the direction on the sun, towards the castle.

"Good job girls. Mission successful."

--

"Wind Scar!"

Once again another demon was completely anhililated.

"Inuyasha, are you killing demons just for the fun of it? Because I'm really sure there is no jewel-"

"Aha!" yelled Inuaysha triumphly, "found it!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. If only there was a way to see the shard without killing the demon. He was getting really sick of finding out by combing through every inch of the corps? If only...if only...

Inuyasha carefully placed the shard into a round container that Kaede had givin them. Specifically for the Shikon Jewel shards, For the shards were not usless. A lot of people, and demons sought after them. The special jar that the fragments were currently in was was made so that the pieces could not be sensed, but only seen. Seeing that as almost impossible because the bottle was covered with a dark coloured cloth hiding the glow that was coming from the stone. The glass itself was made out of an un-breakable glass.

After all these safety measures were taken, the only thing left is how to tell if they were still in there. Of course only 3 specific mikos could see them. Kaede and Kikyo. Those were the only two mikos who could ever see the shards through the bottle. It was too bad Kikyo died a pre-mature death. Leaving only Kaede. By the looks of it, she wasn't going to stay in this world for long either. If only they knew who the third person was...

The group of three quickly made their way towards Kaede's village, taking along the dead body of the demon with them. It was a simple task for Inuyasha, seeing he had inhumane strength. He was afterall a hanyou. In a matter of time the group arrived at their destination. Villagers greeted the group warmly, for they often came to the village bringing along a 'dead' demon with them. The demon body parts were used not only for armour and weapons but, as Kaede discovered some of the parts that used to be thrown away carelessly could be used for medicine.

Inuyasha handed the body to the villagers who eagerly accepted it. Working together the small group of men managed to get it all the way to a nearby cabin where they do all the work.

"Feh. They're just so excited aren't they?"

When the boys turned to leave a voice called to them.

"Miroku! Inuyasha and Shippo! Why don't you stay in the village a little longer? It's still early..."

Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku, expecting to find an answer. Miroku just shrugged and looked right back at the hanyou.

"We really have to go. Gotta go find some more shards before anyone else does!" explained Inuyasha.

The man nodded understandingly and bid them farewell. He and some others watched as the three walked off into the distance.

Miroku and Inuyasha was having a conversation while Shippo played around in the nearby river. Suddenly Inuyasha tensed up and began sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha. What's wrong?"

"Naraku's nearby."

Immediately the monk and hanyou both stood up and looked around. Nothing. Everything around them was still the same as it was five minutes ago. Maybe it was a false-

"Inuyasha! Up there!"

Inuyasha looked up to see 'Naraku' flying swiftly through the air carrying a net... with another demon in it!

"He captured someone! We must save them!" said Miroku.

"There's only one person in the net idiot."

"Just keep running."

"Comeon Shippo! If you don't come now we're going to leave without you! _Not that I would care..._"

They set off at a very fast pace hoping to keep up with 'Naraku' but going through the trees and over rivers was too much for them. Somewhere in the middle of a forest they gave up on the chase, it had been too long already and besides, they couldn't see him through the trees. Even Inuyasha's sense of smell was getting clogged up...from another scent!

"–pant- I'm –gasp- tired."

Inuyasha looked at the two beside him struggling to take in air.

"You look like you can't breathe or something. Did you forget?"

"Too tired."

Inuyasha took another deep breath in but again he smelled the strange smell of..a girl! Again Inuyasha looked at his companions gasping and panting. It had already been a good five minutes and they're still at it!

"Do you smell that?"

"smell what Inuyasha?" Shippo looked up at him, "Do you smell food?"

"No. Someone else."

"Where?"

"Nearby."

The group went silent, but no one could hear anything, not even Inuyasha.

"Well Inuyasha, said Miroku breaking the silence, "I think you're wrong."

"But I can smell them! They're so...close."

Just then all of the sudden all three of the boys heard it. Voices.

"Sango! I told you we should of turned left back there! We're lost now and it's all your fault!"

"Kagome, we are not lost. We followed 'Naraku' all the way-"

"AND HE DISAPEARED!!!"

"-sigh- I guess we should just set up camp here..."

"This is all your fault."

The boys listened closely because they heard Naraku somewhere in the conversation. Who knows? They might just have information leading to him?

--

Kagome lay down, staring up at the night sky.

"The stars are so pretty tonight." Said Kagome, to no one in particular.

Sango came up behind her and laid her sleeping bag beside Kagome's.

"It was a good thing we packed these."

"Yeah."

--

" Girls...all they talk about is Girl stuff. Why can't they talk about anything else?"

"Inuyasha! Be quiet!"

"Yeah, Inu—ACK! "

--

The girls were gossiping back and forth when suddenly an adorable kitsune fell out of the bushes.

"eh...heh heh...hi?"

The girls looked up and watched as the yound fox demon stood up and looked at them. Soon after that they heard rustling in the bushes, Something way bigger than the kid was going to come out.

"Shippo...are you there?"

Miroku stepped out of the trees and into the small clearing. He 'pretended' to notice the girls for the first time.

"There you are Shi- Oh, hello there. I'm sorry, did I inturrupt anything?" Miroku smiled his award-winning smile at the ladies who just kept watching. Obviously confused from what was happening.

"I..uh...y...n..No, you didn't inturrupt anything!"

Kagome watched her friend stumble over her words.

"_Did Sango just stammer?_"

"Oh Great! I was just wondering if-"

"Monk! Are you done yet?!"

Miroku flinched. And just when he almost had it too.

Kagome looked over to where the voice came from and was about to speak when the person stepped out.

"Well are you?"

Sango and Kagome looked at the new stranger that just came in. Red clothing, white hair...dog ears...wait a second! **Dog Ears**?!

"You...You're a demon!"

"Feh. It's like you've never seen one before. What's it to you? You didn't re-act like that when you saw the runt here." Inuyasha gestured to Shippo who was sitting comfortably on Miroku's shoulder.

It was all silent until Kagome decided it was getting a little creepy.

"So... Would you like to stay with us for the night?"

Miroku smiled. Maybe his charms did work...for once...

-End

Sigh... you know ONE review isn't a lot... oh well. Better than none right? Thanks again Shadow! Get an account!! anyhow R&R bye!


	4. Saimyoushou and lawlipops

-Missunderstood-

Sorry it took so long for this update! I'm really running low on ideas! I know there were more than just a few spelling mistakes in my last chapter...so..yea... anyways..

Thanks to :

Fluff : Yep! Sango and Kagome are on the evil side...it says so in the summary :D

Darkunknownone : Yay! You're back! I never thought you would review again XD Any how... uh... I dunno... I hope you like my story? ' ';;

--

This chapter is dedicated to:

Darkunknownone

Just 'cause you reviewed for my other 2 stories :D

--

-chapter 4

Coincidentally no one could sleep that night. They stayed up the entire night talking.

--

Sango yawned, "I guess it's time for me to go to sleep..."

Kagome looked at her watch, "it is 2:00am..."

Inuyasha looked at the strap around her wrist.

"And what is that?!"

"It's called a watch. It tells time"

"Time...?"

"Nevermind"

Sango rolled her eyes, it wasn't the first time this had happened. Slowly she made her way to her sleeping bag rolled out beside a tree. She was just about to slip in when-

"Are you really going to sleep already?"

Sango looked up.

"Oh, it's just you houshi-sama, yes. I am going to sleep yawn I'm very tired...goodnight."

"Oh well in that case, I _think_ I'm feeling sleepy too."

Miroku smiled a mischieviously and settled down beside the sleeping girl. Cautiously the 'monk' made his way beside her, hand reaching out. Closer...and closer...-

_SLAP!_

"HENTAI!!"

Kagome rushed to where Sango was right away.

"Sango! Wh-what happened?!!"

Next came Inuyasha, and Shippo.

"What's with all the noise?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then followed her gaze to whatever was on the floor.

"Miroku. Should of known..."

Kagome watched the strange sight with a funny look on her face. Miroku writhing in pain on the ground, Sango still red-faced and fuming and Inuyasha and Shippo, staring at the pained man on the floor.

--

Morning

--

"Bye guys!" Kagome waved at the three boys who were setting off in an opposite direction.

"Bye lady-Kagome!"

Miroku gave her a happy smile and then turned to Sango. "Bye!"

Sango sighed, it would be really mean if she just kept walking so..

"Bye!"

The two group walked their separate ways... but again the girls never noticed the stray Saimyoushou buzzing just above the trees. The bug flew back to Naraku's castle. Telling the evil being everything it saw.

"I see the girls have met Inuyasha and that monk."

Naraku turned to face a shadowy corner of the room.

"I know you are there Kagura. You can't hide from me."

Kagura stepped out of the shadows, an evil smirk played along her lips.

"So I can't..."

After the short inturruption, Naraku turned to face the Saimyoushou again. The wasp buzzed awkwardly, not knowing what to expect. Without moving at all Naraku killed the insect.

Bzz...zz......... 

Kagura watched with mild interest as the dead wasp landed on the ground.

"Why did you kill it? It did you no wrong."

"It's buzzing was getting very annoying."

Yes. Naraku was cruel. He could kill anyone or anything without feeling guilty. Because he considered himself as a demon. Demons don't have feelings. But Naraku wasn't stupid. He knew very well what he was capable of and what he wasn't. Naraku wouldn't kill someone important just because, he would force all the information out of them first.

Killing the Saimyoushou was like killing a common housefly to him, a fly that could talk that is. People like Inuyasha, however, to kill one like him would leave a great sign of glory in Naraku's black heart. There is only _one_ Inuyasha, but there can be millions of Saimyoushous.

It wasn't very hard to figure out, Inuyasha wasn't all that strong. In fact Naraku wasn't afriad of Inuyasha, he could kill him one move. Miroku could easily be delayed with the poisonous wasps. And that kitsune...

Naraku thought of all the possible ways that he could torture the little one with. If Inuyasha was an easy opponent...how hard could Shippo be?

Kagura shot a dumb look at Naraku's back when he started laughing to himself suddenly.

"HahahaHa!"

"......."

Silently Kagura stepped out of the room, hoping that behaviour wasn't contagious.

"_Maybe the stress of getting rid of that scar finally did him in...?_"

Kagura continued down the hall until she reached a dead-end. Sighing she turned around to start back the other way, until someone stepped into her way.

"What? Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry."

Kagura picked herself off the ground and looked at the person that has just sent her to the floor. Expecting to see someone huge, or grosteque, Kagura was more than a little surprised when she found out that the one who had knocked her to the floor was but a mere child.

"Who are you."

"My name is Kanna."

With that last phrase the girl spun around and walked down the hall.

"_Is that what happens to everyone who works for Naraku?_"

Kagura soon found herself wandering around the halls, searching for the room that Naraku had "givin" her earlier. She has to learn her way around sometime...

--

"Mission Successful!"

"Good job. You may go on a break until I receive another mission."

Sango and Kagome knew what this meant...

"How long? 1 day?"

"I don't think so. I know you girls are in dire need of a vacation so...I'll hold the requests off for a week."

Right then and there the 2 girls could of just fallen over.

"One whole week?! Really?!"

Sesshoumaru knew this was coming and so he was about to say 'calm down girls..' but...

"Huh? Where did they both go?!"

Sango and Kagome were running out of the castle gates and into the warm sunshine.

"We have a break!! We have a break!!"

--

"So Inuyasha, what did you think of the ladies we met back there?"

"Keh. They were just like any other girl we met."

"Is that so? That's why you kept staring at Lady-Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned a bright scarlet.

"I-I was NOT staring at Kagome!!"

"Uh huh..."

"I wasn't!!"

"Yea..of course you weren't" said Miroku sarcastically.

But Miroku was right. From the moment Inuyasha stepped into the clearing, he knew something was wrong. The feeling of anger had left him right away. He would of yelled something much harsher to Miroku, but the look on her face, her eyes..-

"_Wait a minute!! I've only met her for ONE night and I'm talking about her like this?! I've been around that lecher for waaayy too long.._"

Miroku smiled. Once again, he was right. It seemed to happen a lot more often than it used to now...

"_Wonder why?_"

Shippo stared at the men talking, back and forth, back and forth. He was used to it by now. Being left out of the conversations. Everytime he asked...'we are talking about grown-up things...we'll tell u about it when you are older.' At first Shippo was always frustrated and angry. But now it seemed just like a form of entertainment.

He little kitsune licked the round ball of sugar stuck on a stick. Something that Kagome gave him.

"_This tastes good!_"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Shippo eating the candy. Of course losing yet another argument to Miroku didn't exactly make him a happy hanyou. He needed someone to take his anger out on. Why not someone like Shippo?

"How Long Does it Take You To Finish That Little Lump Of Sugar?!?!"

"It's NOT _just_ a 'little lump of sugar' it's called a..a..law—li-pop! A lawlypop!!"

"Keh. Lawlypop or not I could of finished that in one bite!"

"Inuyasha, leave Shippo alone."

"Keh. And who's gonna make me?"

Miroku stopped and landed a good kick to the side of the hanyou's head.

"That will."

"eehhh....???"

Miroku and Shippo continued walking down the path and left a dazed hayou laying on the ground. Suddenly Inuyasha snapped back to reality.

"HEY!! BOUZOU! Why you little...URG!!"

Inuyasha trampled on after Miroku and Shippou who were now... well.. running for their dear lives.

- End

There chapter 4...R&R!


	5. Turned down

- Missunderstood-

Hey everyone.. I'm so sorry it took this long to update! I forgot all about this for a while... and I was busy thinking up new stories... uhh.. whoops? Oh yeah! And if you find anything like 'u' or 'ur' that's actually 'you' or 'your' I'm really sorry... I guess I've been on MSN for way to long ( ;;)

Thanks to :

Shadow : Once again... you're my only reviewer... that's great huh?

- Chapter 5

"This is the life!" Sango sighed as she and Kagome slid into the water of the pond. It was their second day of their holiday.

"Seriously!" Kagome tensed up a little when the cold water touched her skin, but after a few seconds, she was ok.

"This is really cold water huh?" Sango stated seeing her friends re-action.

"Yeah..."

"I wish everyday could be like this."

"It would've been... if we didn't join this...this... uh.."

"Didn't join Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah!"

It was days like these that were really rare, sure, they could always hang out with each other – they are partners afterall. But not in this care-free style they both love so much.

--

"I know it there is one! I can sense it! It's so close!"

Miroku was up to his own little dirty ways again, cheating people out of their money and homes.

"It's ok, Houshi-sama, will all due respect I don't think I will be needing your services."

The girl quickly closed the door. Well, there's a first, Miroku getting turned down? And by a girl? Inuyasha couldn't hold back anymore, he just had to let the laugh out.

"HahahaHa!! You... You just got turned down!!"

"You really shouldn't be laughing Inuyasha." Shippo warned.

"Yes. You really shouldn't."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

-

That night

-

( The boys were camping out in the forest )

"See how its not funny anymore?"

"Shut up monk."

"Maybe if you didn't laugh that loud someone else might of taken pity on us and them us stay in their house... but nooo"

"We don't need their pity! And besides How would I know what was going to happen next?" Inuyasha defended.

"Inuyasha, if you didn't know this was going to happen, you must be really **dumb**. Even I knew was was going on!" Shippo smiled triumphly.

"Grr... it's 2 against 1! Not fair!"

"This was your fault to start with."

"Was not! You picked the villiage and house!"

"But if you hadn't laughed..."

"Will you stop bringing that up already?!"

--

It was cold that night in the castle, if it wasn't for Kirara, The girls would have been frozen blocks of ice by now. They were only managing to to freeze because of the heat emitting from the cat's body.

"_It would have been nice to be at home right now...heaters, blankets...a bed..._"

Kagome missed her time already, and it's only been 2 days! But, it is their break after all, they could do whatever they wanted for now...right?

Kagome looked over to the girl beside her. She was all curled up into a little ball, trying to keep whatever body heat she had from leaving. Then again, Kagome was in no position to be saying anything, she was doing the exact same thing.

"Mmm? Kagome? Did something happen?"

"Eh? Oh! I'm sorry sango! I didn't mean to wake you! I forgot- It was just too-"  
  
-snore-

"Huh?"

Typical Sango, waking up all alert, just to fall back asleep again. Wouldn't wana be her if it was a real emergency...  
  
"_Maybe if I just close my eyes...and hopefully they won't get frozen while they're closed..._"

-

Morning

-

"Hey! Kagome! Wake Up!" Sango threw her pillow at the sleeping girl.

"Mmmm? –snore-"

"I said...WAKE UP! NOT FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!!"

That really got Kagome up.

"I'm up already!"

"Finally! Do you know how long that to-"

-snore-

"HEY!!"

--

Inuaysha was up all nigh. He figured the most he slept for was about.. 30 minutes. Well someone had to look over the camp, if he wouldn't who will? And Inuyasha certainly wouldn't want two deaths in his hands.

"Morning Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked down. It was that monk again.

"What do you want?"

Miroku frowned. It was the same every morning.

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well, be nice _somewhere else _!"

Inuyasha did have his reasons for being cranky today though... it was going to be the night of the new moon. The night when he turned human. And the night the hanyou hated most. Inuyasha had always complained.

--

FLASHBACK 

--

' Humans are so weak! They can't do anything at all! '

Miroku remembered argueing back-

' And you're saying **I** can't do anything at all? '

'You don't count- and only because of that hell hole in your hand. If it wasn't for that you really would have been useless!'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah! Huamns can't do anything right.'

'I can walk and breathe and-'

'Not the essentials!'

'Farmers are human, they can weed, cut the grass-'

' I mean fighting and protecting themselves!'

'....'

' exactly.'

--

END FLASHBACK 

--

-sigh- were humans really that bad? Miroku had often wondered that question. Were we really as useless as Inuyasha likes to think? Yup. That was Miroku's answer when he was asked that question. That is until he met Sango and Kagome. They could defend themselves perfectly and they were human! In fact they were girls too!

"_Kagome...with perfect aim, she could shoot her arrows and hit the target if it was within range. And Sango... The demon exterminator..._"

Miroku was lost for words, he was in love. Love at first sight? Whatever it was he knew it was a different feeling than what her got from the other girls...very different.

--

After getting Kagome up, and she was really awake this time, the two girls trudged down to breakfast.

"Mmm! This is delicious! What is it?"

"I don't think you want to know.."

"Yes I do!"

Kagome looked over at Sango who was reading the recipe book the cook was using, her eyes widening ever so slightly every second. Then suddenly- she spat all the food onto the floor and continued to do so until there was even not spit left in her mouth. Kagome immediately ran to her side.

"Sango! Are you ok?! What's in this stuff?!!"

Kagome was rubbing Sango's back reassuringly and the other girl managed to take in deep breaths of air. When Kagome was sure her friend was ok she slowly made her way to the cookbook.Her eyes only fell onto the correct page when the cook saw her and snapped the book shut, nearly taking her nose with it.

"Hey! I was looking at that!"

"Do you really want to go through the same thing that happened with your friend over there?"

Kagome looked over at Sango who was still struggling to breathe.

"Guess not..."

"Good." The cook turned and walked away, taking the book along with him. Kagome watched as the man made his way up the stairs, and disapeared. Once again Kagome made her way to Sango.

"God Sango! Just breathe!"

"I'm...I'm trying!" she ground out.

"It couldn't of been that bad, you're just over re-acting."

"No. It was that bad."

-End

Wonder what the 'secret' ingrediant was? Imagine it as something disgusting...

R&R!


	6. Why are you here again?

Missunderstood –

If anyone was wondering about the secret ingrediant…well…lets just say that even **I** don't have a clue what it is…(-;) As I said before just imagine it was something you would never eat in a lifetime…

Thanks to :

-' : Yea I'm Happy you reviewed…

Shadowww15

-Chapter 6

Sango had recovered from the shock only about 10 minutes ago. She couldn't stop panting. The cook had apologized to her even though it was her fault, but she still couldn't get over it.

"_I mean comeon! EwwWw!!_"

After that ordeal, Sango started cooking her own meals. Kagome watched her friend slave in the kitchen all day refusing offers of others for assistance, she was serious wasn't she…

--

The worst was over, and for the first time… no demons attacked them! There's a first time for everything! Maybe they couldn't find Inuyasha or they were just to lazy…or maybe…they wanted a challenge? Whatever the reason was the guys were just glad to not worry and fret over the fact that Inuyasha wasn't able to play the fearless leader role again.

The morning rays of the sun peaked through the leaves of the tree Miroku was leaning against.

"Uhmm…Morning already?"

"Yup! And good Morning to you too!" A way-too-hyper kitsune jumped onto Miroku's lap, giving him an oh-so-familiar morning startle. It's like a caffiene substitute 'cuz they didn't have it back then…

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo loved to wake the grouchy hanyou. And should he attack him Miroku would always hit him. It was so much fun to see Inuyasha get kicked in the head. A morning thrill for everyone in the group…no one (except Inuyasha) is grouchy after that…

Shippo started running towards the tree Inuyasha always slept in… but he wasn't there this time.

"Now where could he have gone?"

(Somewhere in the forest)

Inuyasha stirred, he could smell the annoying little brat, coming to wake him up again. Just like every other morning he would 'pretend' to be asleep and let the little runt wake him up, just to humour the kid. He could hear the kid now, running , looking up every so often.

"_Some nose that thing has…Fox demon, Keh!_"

Shippo saw him, a flash of silver and red there was no mistake that had to be him! Shippo bounded up the tree and was ready to scream 'Morning!' but Inuyasha beat him to it.

"MORNING!" he yelled.

"AhhHhHhh!!!!!" Shippo flew backwards at the sound, now there's something he didn't expect. The kitsune walked forward and laid a small hand on Inuyasha's head.

"You don't feel sick…Are you feeling ok?"

"What do you think?"

"Umm..**no**"

"What did you say?!"

"**no.**"

"Wanna try that again?"

"Are you _deaf_ or something?! I said I think you are **not** feeling ok and you need to go fix your **brain**!"

(Back at the camp where Miroku is)

Miroku was packing everything up all the essentials.

"_Staff…check. Alright that's about all…_"

He was just about to start walking too, figured there demons for a reason, they'll catch up. That was his plan until-

"**MIIIIRROOKUUUUU!!!!!**"

Shippo wailed as he leaped onto the monk's shoulder, trying to hide himself the best he could under the collar of his robes. Miroku looked up and expected to see a fuming Inuyasha stalking right behind the kitsune, but instead saw the hanyou walking as calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Miroku."

"Are you …feeling ok?"

"WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ME THAT QUESTION?!?!"

--

The week was over, their holiday was over. Back to work…but there was no calls.

"Does this mean we get extra days?"

"no, it mea-"

"And if _no one_ ever calls we can get all those days off?!"

"No, actual-"

"But then what would happen to the buisness?"

Sango looked at Kagome in a weird way, completely ignoring Sesshoumaru.

"B-bis-bisness?"

"Yea where people go to work and-"

"**Are you even listening to me?!**"

"Did you say something Sesshoumaru?"

"I-I- Uhhh!!"

Kagome leaned over to Sango and put up a hand in front of her mouth to stop any lip readers from finding out what she was talking to Sango about.

"I think we got him mad…"

"Uh huh…"

--

The trio walked along the dirt path. In search of more Shikon Shards, of course they wouldn't be going through this journey if it wasn't for the shards. They only have about a little less than one third of the jewel, which isn't really a lot. The was a rumour that Naraku was said to have nearly half the jewel!

"Sense anything monk?"

"no."

"What about now?"

"No."

"now?"

"no.

"…ok… now!"

"No!!!"

They kept walking after about 5 minutes…

"I know there are some…so can you sense any…now?!"

"**NO!**"

After that the three remained quiet for the rest of the way to the next villiage. And Miroku wasn't prepared for one of his pet-peeves. (Something that you hate the most)

"So can we stay or not?!"

Miroku was getting less and less patient at every moment. Stupid brain dead 5-second memory people wasn't exactly his best area.

"Why do you want to stay again?"

"Because I sense an evil aura and I need to stay the whole night in order to do the exorcism properly!"

"Why do I need an exorsist here?"

" Because there are demons!"

"Demons?"

"You know things that fly around terroizing all the villiagers and people, killing them off bringing bad luck to a city…"

Inuyasha and Shippo watched silently. Miroku was struggling not to kncok out the owner of the house, they both knew it but it was always entertaining watching him. Never gets boring… just like a lot of other things.

"Who are you again?"

"AhHh!! I don't know how you manage to live like this!"

Miroku turned around and stormed off, muttering incoherent things under his breath.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid."

"Hey! Monk! Over here!"

Miroku turned around to the voice. He was the only monk in the area currently, correct? Miroku looked over his shoulder and saw a person signaling for him to come over.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"There have been many bad omens in our house lately, do you think there is a demon residing here?"

"MmmMm…Yes, I do sense a strong demonic force here indeed. I _could_ exorsise it if you want…"

"Yes! Please! Name your price and we shall try our best to get it for you."

"Oh, I don't ask for much… just a dinner and a place t stay?"

Miroku was being honest, sure he was maybe not the demon part, but the main reason he was in the viliage in the first place was to get shelter and food. And being honest is what monks are supposed to be, right?

(That night)

"Feh, so you did it eh monk? Someone actually took us in."

"See what happens if you **_don't_** laugh?"

"DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING TO DROP THAT ALREADY?!"

"ShhH! Inuyasha! You might wake up the people of this house and shippo!"

"No need to worry about me, He already woke me up when he came in." Shippo glared at Inuyasha giving him an accusing look.

"Blame me now will you? That monk came in at the same time as I did."

"Well, I didn't hear _him_. Just you."

"Keh."

--

"G'Night Sango!"

"Good Night Kagome"

The girls walked their separate ways to the different bathrooms, only to come back and see each other again in the bedroom. They pretended not to see each other again and they lifted the blankets and went to sleep, If only every night could have perfect tempreture like this. Kagome relished nights like tonight, warm, but not hot, cool, but not cold, just…perfect.

"_It's just like at home! If it's cold, the heater is on and if it is hot the sir conditioning is on_"

Kagome smiled at the thought and then sat up in shock as she realised she hasn't gone home in almost 2 weeks! Not only were her supplies running low… but she never went on her holiday!

What if they get a mission while she was gone? She'd be leaving Sango all alone!

"What have I done?!"

End

This is chapter 6.. Oh yeah and to those of you who still need it get it straight words written in " quotations" and are in _italics_ are **thoughts **Or I was just trying to point something out. Just wanted to make that clear, cause people were asking me why were the charactors talking to themselves…well in a way I guess they are, just not out loud….

R&R please!


	7. New victims

- Missunderstood-

omG! Thanks so much 2 Kagome1015!! Hey shadowww15! You're not alone anymore (cheers) that's a good thing…for me at least…

Thanks to :

Kagome1015 : For reviewing 6 times in a row!! Oh yeah and question for you… Do you like Kikyo?

And

Shadowww15 : I know you didn't review but whatever I'm way too used to putting your name here XD

--

Dedicated to : Kagome 1015! My new reviewer!

--

Chapter 7

Once again morning came (of course it would!) Miroku groaned, expecting the 'surprise' wake-up from Shippo, but it never came. Miroku opened his eyes and took a look around, no kitsune… now where could he have gone?

"MORNIN'!"

"WOAH!"

Shippo was disguised as one of the leafs on the tree he was sleeping against, the monk never looked up, so he never noticed the big puffy tail.

"You woke up without me today!"

"Uh huh…"

"So…**_are you feeling ok_**?"

"Shippo," Miroku started with a hint of annoyance in his voice, " Where did you get that question from?"

"Well…I kinda heard it from you…asking the girls in different villiages?"

Miroku turned a light shade of pink when he understood what Shippo was telling him, "helping" the ladies up?

"Oh…right."

A russle was heard from behind the two when the silver-haired hanyou stepped into the clearing.

"Inuyasha! You didn't need me to wake you up either! Aw! Now none of you would need me to anymore…where's the fun in that?"

Inuyasha shot Miroku a questioning look, it was as if he was thinking the monk brainwashed the kid or something. Miroku shrugged and turned to face Shippo again expecting the kitsune to say something else. Shippo just stared back at the older boys giving them the same look they were giving him. This ended up in an all out staring contest…

--

"Morning Sango-chan, Kagome-chan Mi'lord wants you in his office…now." Jaken then scurried off to who knows where and left Sango and Kagome wondering what they did wrong.

The girls walked into his office and saw a frustrated Sesshoumaru at his desk. He was going through all the scrolls and broken shards of…what looked like glass on his desk. The stress reliver Kagome gave him last christmas was now sitting in shreds, on another corner of his desk. Figures, nothing works…

Sesshoumaru didn't even look up when the girls entered. It didn't even look like he knew they were there, Wonder if something's wrong with the buisness?

"Sesshoumaru-sama? You called?" Kagome whispered, knowing full well his sensitive youkai hearing could hear her perfectly.

"Yes. Here has been a terrible accident and we may not be able to help this time."

The girls sat down and listened patiently, thinking up all the possibilities of what could of happened.

"What happened?"

"I knew you were going to ask that." Sesshoumaru looked up and gave the girls a re-assuring smile.

"Well…you see…Kagura, the wind sorceress you captured for Naraku earlier this month, she kind of slaughtered Naraku."

"SHE WHAT?!!?!?!" Sango screamed, Kagome saying the same thing only a few seconds later.

"And as the rules go, we are responsible for it, It even says here in scroll10 part 6, Prisoners that are asked to be-"

"Captured and brought to the one who hires any personel of this company-"

"Is always to be safe, should the prisoner harm or kill the one the people here are held-"

"Responsible." Sesshoumaru finished, "It's nice to know you girls know all the scrolls by heart."

Sango and Kagome kept their head bowed, would they lose their jobs? What's going to happen now? The Inu-Youkai looked at the two girls, the top of their heads faced him.

"How do you feel about this?"

"It's…our responsibility isn't it? Our fault." Kagome ground out.

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"What do we have to do?"

It wasn't their first case to end up like this, but since they were the top killers in the company, they got a few excuses, but now what?

"Well, there is a will that was written, it was as if Naraku knew he was going to die or something, seeing he wrote this the day before he died and at the very same hour…"

Sango shivered, That was creepy no matter how you look at it. Some people could say it was a coincidence but the girls have faced enough cases to safely say it wasn't. Sesshoumaru handed the girls a scroll, they looked at it and saw a whole To Do list… Actually it was more of a To Kill list. Not to mention it wasn't much of a list either. Seeing it only had 2 names on it.

It also had a list of things Naraku wanted to go in his grave, The shikon no tama?! And the heads of the victims…

Sango paled, Kagome did too. They both knew the names sounded too familiar to be true, they were the names of the boys they met a week ago. But why wasn't the kitsune's name there? Once again their eyes wandered down the item list… Shikon no Tama?!

It was going to take a lifetime to get all the shards back together! By that time the guys would have been dead! Well the monk at least…Right at the very bottom of the scroll there it was in red letters…blood maybe?

'_They will go to hell with me._'

"Well, you girls better get started. The Shikon no Tama? Wow that's a hard one…Good Luck, the castle will always be open to you, if you are in danger you know we will always take your side first." Sesshoumaru smiled sadly (he smiled!) and waved to the girls, the 2 of the best ones might he add. He would probably never see them again…

Sango and Kagome were walking…walking out to see to their victims.

Inuyasha and Miroku 

-End

It's kinda a cliffy…Sorry it took so long! Its cuz FF disabled it if some of you havn't figured it out yet…R&R please!


	8. Join the group!

-Misunderstood-

I'm home alone again.. ughh… so creepy…

Thanks to :

Kagome1015 : Actually… I don't hate Kikyo.. but then again… I don't exactly love her either…

Shadowww : Aww… poor you! 10 whole days of no interent?!

-Chapter 8

"Naraku…that evil man…"

Kagome nodded agreeing, Making them kill friends, was no fun. It was painful. Even if they just met, they were still friends. The girls journeyed down the path hoping to find as many jewel shards on the way as possible.

--

"Inuyasha, do you sense any demons yet?"

"No."

The kitsune was getting annoying again, and the monk wasn't around…(Light bulb image flashes)

"_That's it! Here my chance to kill the runt and say he wandered off somewhere!_"

Inuyasha eyed the kid beside him, walking not expecting what would happen next. Inuyasha smiled and acted as innocent as possible. But as most of us know, he's never really good at doing that…

"I-Inuyasha…why are you- Eeek!"

Inuyasha dove for the squirt, but missed, and landed face first in the soil. He stood up as fast as he could manage and started looking around. Then he saw it, a cream coloured tail dive into the bushes.

"This is it!"

Inuyasha sprinted to the trees and got ready to swipe when he heard squeals coming from…behind the trees…

"Huh?!"

Inuyasha peered through the branches and saw the girls from a few weeks ago, and there, was Shippo. Curled up in Kagome's arms. They were all laughing, having a good time. Inuyasha decided to turn back, typical of the kid to go and hide somewhere where the hanyou couldn't attack…

"_Well, there's nothing here now…Mind as well-_"

"So where's Inuyasha?"

"Umm…"

"And Miroku?"

"Miroku's…I don't know…"

"You don't?"

"But Inuyasha's looking for me I know it."

Kagome smiled and looked over at Sango, she was wearing a sad expression. Kagome knew what was wrong, she herself was trying to hide the wave of emotions that were begging to be let out. There was a long silence nothing seemed to be happening…But Inuyasha just took the moment to step in.

"Commere you stupid thing!"

"WaaahH!!"

Shippo dug deeper into Kagome, wailing and kicking. It was as if Inuyasha was going to eat the kid alive or something…but then again, Kagome didn't know what Inuyasha's intentions for Shippo were. The girls looked at the hanyou and gave him a skeptical look.

"What did you do to him?!"

Inuyasha shrugged and took another step closer to Shippo, who squealed yet again and ran behind Kagome. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha again and from the look in her eyes he knew she didn't belive him. But that didn't matter. He couldn't hurt the kitsune in front of the girls anyways. And if on cue, the monk stepped through the trees at the precise moment, causing everyone to turn their heads.

"Hello there ladies, what brings you here… again?"

Sango flushed, she knew it, but she couldn't stop it. It was just one of those things…Miroku noticed her and smiled. He walked towards her and sat down beside the tajiya. Just as he did so Kagome flinched. Not from Miroku but from sensing a jewel shard.

"Sango, we have to go."

"But…why?"

"It's near…"

Sango understood. With a quick nod she stood up and the girls walked into the forest, but not before telling the boys that they would be back soon…

"Where is it?"

"It's so close!"

The two of them ran until they reached it…a camp? They hid behind the bushes. Watching for the owners, the people who were residing there to come out. And sure enough they did.

"Miroku and Inuyasha?!"

The girls stepped out of their hiding place and scared the guys. It was as if they appeared outta no where…

"I thought you said that you were going to look for a demon?"

"We _were_…"

"But then it sort of.. just flew away and we couldn't catch it." Kagome finished.

Kagome started looking around, and saw them. The glow from the Shikon shards. It was in a bottle or something…under Inuyasha's clothes?! Even Kagome had restrictions, even if she really did want to take it from him. Without her knowing, Kagome started to blush. Inuyasha looked over.

"Hey Kagome, Why's your face so red?"

"Huh? Oh..um..it's..uh… It's hot out tonight!"

"Uh huh"

It was actually a pretty cold night out but he just let it go. The two girls were invited to stay the night with they guys again. While they were setting up the fire Sango dragged Kagome somewhere out of hearing range.

"Well? Did you find them yet?"

"Yeah…But they're under Inuyasha's clothes, in a bottle."

Sango groaned leave it to guys to put valueable things in hard to reach places. They sat there and tried to think of a plan, but none came up. And it wasn't like they were going to seduce them anytime soon…

"Hey! Sango! Kagome! Dinner's ready!"

The females walked back over to camp and settled down. It was the same dinner they had last time while they camped together. Rice. Even if it was nothing much, it was still food. They all ate silently until Shippo decided to speak.

"So, where'd you go?"

"Over there." Kagome said and pointed to the trees.

Shippo gave her a I-knew-that look and asked another question.

"What were you **doing** over there?"

Kagome was about to think about some reasonable excuse when Miroku cut in.

"Shippo don't be so nosey."

After that things just went quiet again. There wasn't a lot to talk about anymore. But there was a lot to think about. For Kagome and Sango, it was more like:

'How are we going to get the jewel shards from them?'

'How do we kill them?'

'Can't we not kill them?'

'I hate Naraku.'

But for the guys…well they didn't really have a lot of stress weighing them down. They didn't even know the girls were following a plan.

--

Morning

--

Sango yawned. The first rays of the sun was just shining over the mountains. It was early. The birds were singing, the air was still freash, everything was peaceful. Even Inuyasha was relaxed. Just as Sango let that thought slide she stiffend. Inuyasha was up. At this hour?!

"Hey Sango, you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I always get up this early… why are you up so early?"

" 'Cause I'm a hanyou."

"And…"

"I can."

Sango sighed. "Of course – anyone can"

"But not the others" Inuyasha added motioning to the figures slumped against something solid.

Sango walked over to the springs and started to splash her face with cold water. It always thwarted off any signs of sleepyness still left on her face. Right after that she went back to her original spot, Beside Kagome. The others won't wake up for a while so there won't be anything to do.

--

afternoon

--

"Once again ladies, I bid you farewell."

"Bye!"

"Can't they come with us?" Shippo tugged on Inuaysha's sleeve.

Inuyasha looked up and saw the girls looking right back at him. It was like they wanted to too. Miroku answered that question before Inuaysha had a chance.

"Yes. Would you like to join our group?"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure!"

The girls turned around and started heading off the same direction as the guys. Wherever they were going. Shippo jumoed off Miroku's shoulder and lept onto Kagome's. He like it better.

In the bushes, one of Naraku's puppets was smiling, an evil smile. He was covered up by the leaves and branches.

"So…They have joined up have they?"

'Naraku' turned around and started walking back to the castle. His plan was going exactly as planned.

--

Naraku's castle

--

"So you are willing to help me then?"

"Fine. But what's in it for me?"

Kagura glared at the half-demon Naraku. She wasn't going to do anything for free.

"Have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?"

-knock knock-

Naraku looked over and saw his puppet have returned with the information he was waiting for. He signalled for it to come in. The golem told Naraku eveything and set off again, trying to find out even more. Naraku faced Kagura again and smiled.

"Your plan is working quite well. If we join up, we may just about be invincible."

"I'll think about that…"

Kagura walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Once again she bumped into 'the girl in white'

"You again."

"Who did you expect? I reside here."

"I hate how I can never sense you." Kagura snarled,she was running into this girl way too often these days. It was like as if the little girl was her stalker.

"I was never meant to be 'sensed' by anyone. Even Naraku himself…cannot sense me."

Kanna kept walking and turned around the corner. When she was sure she was all alone, Kagura sank down to the floor and let out a huge sigh.

"I know something's wrong here…I just can't figure out what it is…"

-End

I'm sorry it took so long to come out! It's not that I don't have any ideas for this story…just I don't know how I should put it into words…

Anyhow R&R thanks!!


	9. Trapping Kagura

-Missunderstood-

I'm finally updating… there never anything for me to fill this space with anymore…oh well…

Thanks to :

Shadowww15

Kagome1015

-Chapter 9

She couldn't solve it. And she even spent all her sleeping time working out his plan too.

"_Damn it Naraku. Why is this so hard to figure out?_"

Well at least she could keep her thoughts in…unlike **some** people…Kagura's thoughts went back to the time went Naraku suddenly started laughing. She inwardly shivered. The thought still scared her.

Kagura walked out of the room and started walking towards Kanna's room. As annoying as she is, she makes good company. But the only path that can take Kagura to her destination, is one that passes Naraku's room first.

"Here we go again…"

Everytime she happened to pass his room, Naraku was always doing something weird. Talking to himself, Laughing to himself…plotting by himself. Or better yet killing the servants of the castle. He has no social life, Kagura concluded. That's his fault for driving everyone away.

Kagura carefully stepped pass the area on front of his door. Maybe he only does weird things to scare her?

"_Carefully, carefully…almost there…_"

Just one more step and the wind-demon would have made. But he must of sensed her or something because..

"MuahahAHhaha!! They've fallen for my trap!!"

Kagura winced. It was so close too. This was almost a game for her. It always followed the same steps. Get bored, try to pass Naraku's room without hearing him talk to himself, and finally get to Kanna's room.

--

Inuyasha's group

--

"And where exactly are we headed to again?" Kagome was confused, afterall the boys did say they wanted to go shardhunting.

"The finest-"

"house in the villiage." Inuyasha finished.

It's was normal activity, well…for the guys at least. Once again Miroku was prodding around the house and taking whatever seemed valueable. Unlike Inuyasha and Shippo though, Sango and Kagome caught on right away. As soon as Miroku finished up his act they both dragged him away for questioning.

"My, you ladies are certainly-"

"Get your mind outta the gutter!"

"We are only going to ask you some questions!"

"Well actually one." Corrected Sango.

"All that 'excorsism' you did…it was fake…wasn't it?"

"Ah, you ladies catch on well. The other two," Miroku motioned at Inuyasha and Shippo, " They never knew until I told them."

The girls giggled. Boys…god, what can we do without 'em? They three walked back to Inuyasha and the kitsune. Only to meet the cold glare Inuyasha sent them.

"So, you three were talking about me huh?"

"both of you to be more exact."

"Feh."

Suddenly the tatami (sp?) mat slid open and revealed a young woman in her early 20's. Which was plenty old enough for Miroku. She was carrying trays with their lunch on it. Following her was a whole line up of other women, servants.

After the huge dinner they had the shard hunters decided it was time for a well deserved _nap_. It was still afternoon. While the boys, minus Miroku, Lay sleeping Kagome and Sango went off in search of a hot spring. While Miroku had to tell the owner of the house what the demon was like.

"And it was huge like this!" one of the servant girls said stretching her arms out to indicate how _big_ the demon was.

"And I heard him say it had a big jaw with lots of sharp teeth!"

"But it made _no_ sounds…"

The girls that were just gossiping turned to look at the new person who just cut in. It was just another girl..

"Yeah! I think he told me it was mute or something!"

"That's probably it."

"That houshi's so0o cute!!"

"Yea! I know!"

Sango was just around the corner, listening to the three girls chat back and forth. Miroku sure told a detailed…lie. Sango slowly wandered around the courtyard of the house.

"_What was I looking for again?_"

She turned the corner and _thought_ she was taking herself to the garden, but instead found the hot spring – what she was originally looking for. And in it she saw Kagome, taking her bath, Enjoying herself.

"_Wait a second! Wasn't she supposed to come tell me if she found the spring?!_"

Sango emerged from the trees, and sat down.

"_I wonder how long it will take Kagome to notice?_"

Sango sat there watching her. She felt like Miroku…in a non-perverted way of course! There was Kagome, taking her time. So much for 'I'll come and find you if I find the place first' she went on ahead! Some friend huh?

Kagome was just about to step out of the water. She knew she was forgetting something…what could it be? She pulled the towel over and wrapped her body in it.

"Hey! Kagome! Forgetting something?"

"Actually…I was just thinking that…Oh My God! Sango! I-I'm so sorry! I knew I was-"

"Calm down Kagome! It's not liked you killed someone or something!"

Sango took off her clothes and slipped into the water. It was so warm! Kagome didn't know what to do.

"_Maybe..I'll get back into the spring and bathe again with her…what I was supposed to do in the first place. Or maybe I'll sit by the edge and talk to her._"

Kagome sighed and threw the towel aside. She slipped into the warm water once again. Sango looked up at the other girl.

"_Didn't she just finish bathing?_"

"Kagome, you didn't have to…"

"No, It's my fault. I should of come to tell you."

"ok…"

So Kagome took her second bath. Sango watched as she silently slipped into the water again. When both the girls were done their baths, they went back to see if Inuyasha and Shippo were still sleeping. The whole way there Kagome was staring at her hands.

"Kagome, something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Just that my hands are pruneing." Kagome made a face indicating that she didn't like it when that happened. ((A/N : Who does?!))

"oh." Sango smiled. Kagome could be so childish sometimes. Not worrying about the cuts and gashes from battle, but about the fact that her skin goes all wrinkly after a really long soak in the water.

Slowly they made their way to the room where Inuyasha was. They were laying down on a mat, on the floor. They were also eating Kagome's chocolate bars.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!" Kagome took a look around. Maybe leaving her stuff in the same room as Inuyasha was a bad idea. Her belongings were scattered all over the floor. Brush, cellphone, junkfood, elastics…everything that she packed!

"Oh, I found these weird bars in your bag and it smelled good so I took one."

"Y-You BAKA!!" Kagome's aura suddenly took a change from calm to evil. Inuyasha gulped. He really did it now. Kagome stepped up to him, her face was inches away from his.

SLAP 

Inuyasha now had a red mark on his right cheek. Punishment? Inuyasha could of easily said that it didn't hurt one bit, but that would have been a lie. Kagome's slap actually stung. But just a little. Inuyasha would never admit that though, he hated the 'weak' image.

Sango turned to look at Inuyasha. The red mark looked like it was getting bigger instead of fading away. Sango reached over,

"Inuyasha…are you-"

"I'm fine Sango." Inuyasha clamped a hand over the hand-print and stood up. He took one more glance at Sango, then his attention turned over to Kagome. She was picking her things up.

"_Maybe I shouldn't of thrown her stuff everywhere then?_"

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"Does it matter?"

Inuyasha slid the door open and slid it close again after he had stepped out. Kagome was still packing up her stuff. It was everywhere! As if Inuaysha found some things he liked and decided to hide it somewhere so he could get it later. Under the shelves, under the bed…in the closet? Sango watched the girl with amusement.

"Hey Kagome, I think he's mad at you."

"Nah…really?!" Kagome replied sarcastically, "It's all his fault! I can't belive he did that!"

"So where do you think he's off to?"

"Somewhere…maybe the baths…sulking."

"Ah."

Kagome couldn't of been more exact. After wandering around a little, the hanyou found the springs. Where the girls just left few minutes ago. In fact their scent still lingered there. Inuyasha stripped and jumped into the bath.

"Much better."

Slowly he waded over to the opposite end of the spring and started what he came to do in the first place. Sulk. Putting the look on his face, he decided that it would stay there until Kagome apologized. Which he realised was going to be a really long time.

But he was prepared to do it. With a quick sigh Inuyasha jumped out of the water and got dressed. But because his hair was wet, it got his clothes wet too.

"_Dammit._"

Inuyasha trudged back to where he left Kagome and Sango. He walked up the path again and was about to open the door when he heard Miroku's voice in the room too.

-giggle-

"No way!"

"and dear Sango, would you like me to read your palm as well?

"Uhh" Sango blushed when Miroku took her hands into his. " Fine."

Miroku looked carefully at the lines on her hand, slowly he lifted a finger and traced along one of the darker lines.

"Hmm…" Miroku smiled mischieviously, " My Sango! It seems you have already found the perfect man! Now if only you would bear him a child….your life will be full of happiness!"

Miroku made that up but hey, he was desperate! Sango just listened to him, when he finished she just sat there. That is until it all clicked.

"LECHER!"

CRASH 

Sango's weapon made contact with Miroku's head, sending him crashing through the door. Of course Inuyasha was on the other side so Miroku hit the hanyou on his way out too. Inuyasha looked carefully through the door, silently hoping that Kagome wasn't the one who knocked Miroku out like that.

Inuyasha causally walked past the hole in the wall, turning his head slightly to look into the room. Some people could call it spying, but to Inuyasha, it was seeing if the wench had calmed down yet.

Kagome was searching everywhere for something, and really everywhere. After Inuyasha was the one who took apart her bag…When Kagome was finally sure that nothing else was missing she jumped back and landed on the bed. It was exhausting crawling around looking for your own belongings. And in the weirdest places too!

Inuyasha watched the girl land right in the middle of the bed. Maybe she's calmed down? Inuyasha was taking no chances, not after that slap…afterall the mark was still there.

"_Maybe later then…_"

Kagome sighed burying her face into the pillow. Maybe the slapping was a little too much? The girl turned around again, she just couldn't get to sleep. Who knew slapping the hanyou would make her go through a guilt trip?

Much like Inuyasha had done earlier, Sango peeked around the corner. Just to see if Kagome was still in that 'I'll kill you if you come near me' mood. It was pure evil. But to Sango's surprise Kagome was in bed, rolling around.

"Kagome?" Sango took a careful step into the room. As if she didn't want to wake up whatever was living under the floor boards.

"Ehh?" Kagome looked over to see who woke her up. Right when she actually fell asleep too! "Sango?"

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Kagome rolled over to face her friend, it felt like forever since she got to talk to her _alone_. It was like Miroku was stalking Sango or something.

After a good talk the two girls walked out and bumped into Inuyasha, who was actually on his way to 'check' on them. Inuyasha gulped, he wasn't quite ready to face the girls yet. Too bad they already saw him or he could of made a run for it.

The girl kept walking, right past Inuyasha, they paid no attention to him. As if he wasn't even there! Inuyasha closed his eyes and flattened his ears against his head. He was preparing for a lecture. But, it never came. Their voices were getting farther and farther away.

Inuyasha looked up and saw the two figures walk out of the front doors and into the court yard.

"Keh, stupid wenches."

--

Naraku's castle

--

Naraku made another golem, the girls were taking far too long. What are they doing? They're supposed to kill them dammit! Naraku watched closely, watched as Kagome smacked Inuyasha, and watched when Sango hit the monk with her Hiraikotsu, sending him flying through the walls. Naraku laughed at that, laughed at their pain, and sorrow. He loved to see the dark side of the small group.

Kagura was in Kanna's room. The girl was so life-less. And so Kagura found the last form of company boring. That is, unless you liked the talk of 'Naraku's slave?' Kagura preferred to be free. Free… like the wind…

Kagura slipped back to her room, but not before, once again hearing quiet mumbles that could only be heard by a demon. With another inward sigh Kagura walked just a little bit faster, back to her room.

There in the solitude of the small area that she could **almost** call her own, she thought about things, thought about how Naraku was so evil, so cunning. She could very well be in a trap. Then it hit her. She was in a trap. But then again she figured that part out a long time ago, it was just…what's the trap?

What was Naraku's plan? That was the one thing that drove her to the brink of insanity, or maybe she was just over-reacting? Kagura decided to leave. Naraku's castle was very unhealthy for her. Maybe just a stroll? Or…

The wind-sorceress thought about her options over and over again. Maybe just a quick walk…Kagura walked out of the mansion, and right through the barrier that Naraku put up to keep out Inuyasha and his new 'friends'.

Up in the air, above Kagura was a venom wasp, it was spying on her, making sure she didn't run off too far. Back in the safety of the castle Naraku smirked, his plan was going according to plan. The second she steps into this castle again…

"That's when I can put the wind demon out of her misery…and into my control."

Kagura was out in the fields enjoying herself, having the 'time fo her life' she was free. A lone Saimyoushou was still watching her, Naraku seeing everything that the wasp saw. Once again the evil hanyou smirked, he watched as Kagura flew around, enjoying herself.

"Enjoy it dear Kagura, for it shall be your last time going out onto that field."

-End

Sorry it took so long to come out, anyhow I'm working on the next chapter!! R&R please! Thanks.


	10. Captured!

Missunderstood-

Once again I'm updating…because I don't really need to worry about my other story ( Miroku's Rosary) due to it being on hiatus I can update this story more often.

Thanks to :

Shadowww15 : You got it! Naraku will die. Like he does in most of my stories…not that I hate him or anything…really!! But… I'm not gonna tell you **how** he dies. –haha-

Kagome1015 : Nah… the last chapter probably came out a few days ago… you caught it on time.

Anyhow thanks you two like a lot! 'cause …you're the only two who review –tear- (sigh) Anyhow…. On with the story?

--

Chapter 10

--

Just in what way did Naraku see Kagura as miserable? She was dancing around! Someone in depression, obviously wouldn't be doing that.

Kagura laughed, she was clearly out of breath now, maybe it was time to go back in? Nah, just a few more minutes…

--

They left the mansion in a hurry. It could be that it was because they weren't getting enough exercise lately, due to the fact that there have been no demons around. Or it could could be that the owner of the mansion was chasing them out and yelling obscene words at them. Better yet how about the way that there was an army of servants behind the owner…all carrying knives and other sharp objects?

The Shard hunters ran for their lives. Inuyasha doesn't need to, but he wasn't about to kill them either. This was all the monk's fault.

"_He's corrupt._"

Inuyasha had been thinking that ever since they teamed up. Cheating, lying, womanizing…unless you were blind, or just pure dense…You would have to agree with Inuyasha. But then again Miroku did have his good points…If only I can come up with some right now… (-Wanders off to go think )

They ran into the forest, with the trees concealing them, there was no way the angry mob could find them. Unless they had an amazing sense of smell that is. But luckily for them the crowd just rushed on past carrying their sharp objects and now, torches. In the morning.

This village was not meant to be stolen from, Miroku learned a lesson from that. Not all villages go easy on you. Sango and Kagome were running, they just could keep up with the boys. Even thought Inuyasha took Kagome's over-stuffed backpack, and Miroku took Sango's weapon, they still couldn't catch up.

"They must have a lot of practice doing this ne?"

"Yeah!"

The boys turned the corner and dove into the trees. The girls dove in with them. The five of them huddled there, trying their best not to make a sound.

--

Naraku's castle

--

Kagura sighed, guess it was time to go in. On her way toward the castle she started walking slower and slower. Something wasn't right. It was as if the air was thicker with evil than it usually was, which was pretty amazing.

Naraku's miasma started lifting the second Kagura stepped into the court-yard. Even though it did slightly lessen, the vapours were still waay too thick. Kagura was a demon, so she should have a good sense of smell.

Her nose was extra-sensitive to to poison, she coughed.

"_It's like Naraku's trying to kill me on the spot._"

Kagura coughed again, the curtain of poison still proved too strong for her. Carefully opening one eye, she calculated how far away she was from the gates. With one final cough the wind-demon ran for the doors, it felt like she was running 10 miles. She never reached the doors.

Right when she was supposed to burst through the doors, the entrance was blocked by none other than…Kanna.

"Move!!!"

Kanna stood there. Obviously she wasn't going to budge. Kagura thought of another way, of course, going around the girl. She wasn't big enough to block off the entrance alone. Kagura quickly moved to the left prepared to run right past her…but that never happened either. The sorceress carshed into Naraku, he was blocking up the entire left side of the entrance.

"What…are you doing? Let me in!"

"…Dear Kagura, I will let you in…in a moment."

Naraku gave a Kanna a nod. Kanna understood in a reply she looked over to Kagura, who was still sitting on the ground where she fell. Kanna raised the mirror, and slowly Kagura's soul was seen being sucked out. Not into the mirror, but into Naraku.

"Ugh..what.."

"Thank you for your co-operation Kagura."

"What.. did you just do?!"

"I have just stolen your soul." Naraku said, rather proudly, "Starting from now on it would be like as if you were just an incarnation of mine, like Kanna here. You basically belong to me."

"Why…you…I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Kagura whipped out her fan. She stood in her fighting pose ready to strike Naraku down. Naraku simply smiled, and then started chuckling.

"Kagura, I would warn you not to do that. You will regret it."

"Regret? **You** will be the one regreting!"

Naraku laughed, so she ignored his warning. Kagura lunged forward, her fan opened ready to slice Naraku right in half. Naraku dodged it and jumped over to a corner. It would look like he cornered himself accidentally. But Naraku had other things planned.

"Good move." Kagura sneered, quickly advancing towards the cornered hanyou. He was just staring at his wrist.

"Go on Kagura, why don't you attack?"

Kagura watched Naraku. Did he really want to die? Kagura lifted her fan, she was about to attack when a heart emerged from Naraku's wrist. The one he was staring at. Kagura back up.

"What on Earth?!"

The heart was real, it was beating. It was _Hers._ Kagura gazed up at Naraku, he was laughing now. Naraku saw the horror written all over the wind demon's face. It was fun watching her in a state of shock.

"I told you, you would regret that."

Naraku wrapped his fingers around the organ. At first he squeezed lightly, then harder, and harder. Kagura couldn't feel anything. Right when she was about to make a comment though, the pain came.

"Ugh!"

Kagura crumpled to the ground once more, a searing pain pulsed where her heart _used_ to be. It hurt, a lot. Kagura didn't know what to do anymore. She looked up again to see Naraku's plased face. He was laughing, at her pain.

"Y-You bastard."

The last Kagura heard before she passed out was Naraku's horrid laughter.

--

Inuyasha's group

--

"So, where are we going now?"

Kagome already knew the answer to that question, but what if she got a different answer? You can never tell with Inuyasha.

"You mean…you don't know?"

Inuyasha gave her a skeptical look, one that she didn't like. Kagome took a quick look over her shoulder to find Sango. Maybe she could help her out? Nope. Sango was busy, flirting. Since hen did Sango do that? Maybe since she found out about her little 'crush'.

There they were the two of them, laughing, enjoying their time together. While Inuyasha watched Kagome watch them. What a day. Kagome turned over to Inuyasha again, she was about to answer his question. Well she was until the familiar tingling sensation shot through her body once more.

"Inuyasha, theres a jewel shard nearby."

"Got it."

Inuyasha lokoed around, trying to concentrate on where the demon was. Where was the direction that the demonic aura seemed strongest? There. Inuyasha started running towards the edge of a forest.

Just as he reached it the demon came out, sending Inuyasha flying back towards his friends. He landed with a thud. Kagome looked at the demon, carefully scanning it's body. There, within it's hair!

"Inuyasha! It's hair!"

Inuyasha walked towards the creature and defeated it using the wind scar. Carefully sifting through the locks of bloody hair, Inuyasha finally found the shard.

"Here."

The hanyou handed the fragment to Kagome, she was holding on to the shards for everyone. Kagome placed the shard along with the bigger chunk. A soft pink light filled the bottle, when it died down again the fragment had been connected to the rest of the jewel.

That night Kagome and Sango excused themselves from dinner, they walked into the forest and out of hearing-range. Sango pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her yukata. There it was, the will. The stupid piece of paper that had started all this trouble in the first place.

'They will go to hell with me.'

Sango sighed sadly, how will they ever kill them? Especially since they've become such good friends now…

' I want the Shikon no Tama and "their" heads beside me in my grave.'

That's really scary…who would want their enemies' heads beside them? Well…apparently Naraku…

'Signed,'

"Huh?"

Sango looked at the paper carefully. Where the signature was suppose to be, there was a blotch. Could it be that the ink accidentally got smudged? Or did he never sign at all? Was this…all a plan just for his benefit? Is naraku even dead?

"What…"

Kagome looked over and saw what Sango saw. They were both very confused now, why hadn't they noticed it before? Why didn't Sesshoumaru see it? Kagome reached over to take the will from Sango. She gently placed her hand over the paper. It was completely..dry. And there were no oil stains, water marks…or anything that could smudge it.

"Naraku probably did that while he was signing."

"Yeah, maybe. Afterall there are no such things as pens in this era. All you have are ink and brushes."

Kagome thought back to the time when she brought pens to feudal japan. She had to give an hour's explaination on how they worked. The bunch of pens she brought ended up being left in Sesshoumaru's office. He liked them. A lot. He wouldn't let Kagome leave with with the 'sticks' he insisted that she leave them there. For 'safe' keeping. Agome didn't buy one word of that. But nonetheless she left them there.

After that they shrugged it off, probably accidentally smudged. He had really long sleeves…everyone in the Feudal Era had long sleeves…

The girls walked back to camp to find the guys already getting ready for bed. Actually Miroku was already asleep! Did they really leave for that long? Sango was about to go to her sleeping bag when she saw the problem. Miroku was in it. Sighing Sango laid down against a tree, pretty much like Miroku does very often.

--

Morning (Naraku's castle)

--

The castle was dark. The only things lighting up the halls were torches and candles. Which gave them a very eerie effect, you couldn't see the other end of the hall until your close to it.

The sun's rays could never get to the castle. In fact the inside of the castle had never felt the warmness of the sun since the original Lord died. Naraku's miasma had been keeping the rays out. Even if there were windows, all you could see outside was the purple-ish shade of the poison vapours.

Kagura was tied up in the basement, she was all chained up and tied against the wall. Opposite her was Naraku, who was smiling. He had been a whole lot happier since Kagura became his 'slave'.

Slowly Kagura's eyes opened as she looked around. Her vision was really blurry. Must have taken in too much poison.

"_Where am I? Ohh…I don't feel to well, maybe I should go to my room…_"

Kagura tried to move but the chains held her back.

"What?"

The demon's eyesight slowly began to focuse, she started taking in her surroundings. That's when her memory came back, she got captured. By Naraku.

"I see you have woken up. About time too."

"You…you bastard…why did you-"

"and _you_ don't need to know."

Naraku stood and walked out leaving Kagura behind. She could budge, it was as if the metal around her wrists were getting tighter.

"And I wouldn't move if I were you," a voice from the stairs called. " The more you struggle, the tighter they get…until they just snaped you limbs off."

Kagura growled. How was she supposed to get out of this mess now? Only Naraku can let her go…or his little incarnations?

"_Kanna!_"

Kanna- nothingness! That was her only other option. For that girl to release her! It's not like Naraku can sense her anyways. Kagura remember what the girl had told her.

FLASHBACK 

"I hate how I can never sense you." Kagura snarled,she was running into this girl way too often these days. It was like as if the little girl was her stalker.

"I was never meant to be 'sensed' by anyone. Even Naraku himself…cannot sense me."

END FLASHBACK 

Maybe…just maybe… but really. Kagura thought about the girl again. It's as if she enjoyed being slave to that..that guy! So she probably wouldn't let her go…

"What have I done?!?!"

--

Inuyasha woke up, his ears were perked up, listening carefully in all directions. Nothing. It was true that he was desperately searching for Naraku. And he always seemed to appear in the early mornings. Watching them, Stalking them. Was there something that he wanted aside from the shards?

It felt like 'Naraku' was appearing more and more often. Maybe the girl would know something? Inuyasha looked down. Sango was up. She was the only other person who got up early like he did. It was kinda nice having company in the mornings.

"Hey! Sango!"

The taijiya looked up from the water, she had been thinking hard about the case. There havn't been many clues. Actually just one and it hardly counted as a clue. And that was the smudged signature.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"_Oh no! Does he know about my crush too?_" Sango stiffened, just a little. Not enough for Inuyasha to notice.

"Yeah, sure."

"Umm…I was wondering…if you knew anyone by the name of Naraku?"

"N-N-Naraku?!"

"Yeah…something wrong?"

"N-No! no! I have never heard of him before!"

"Ookay…no problem…thanks anyways.."

Inuyasha hopped back into the tree, and closed his eyes. Sango let out a deep breath. That was a close one. She couldn't think of anything else! She didn't want to lie to him but what was she supposed to do?

'yeah I know him! Actually me and Kagome are spies who were sent by him! We are here to kill you and collect the shards!'

Sango shook her head. That was the truth. Something that she will remember for the rest of her life.

-End

Oh!! What's this? A new reviewer?! Whoa! Hehe…so hyper. I think I had waaayy too much sugar for today…

Anyhow an early thanks to leeania!!


	11. Mystery

-Missunderstood-

Hey! Sorry I took so long to update… I was sick X.x anywho… I got 3 new reviewers!! (tear) so happy…. – what? I'm weird so leave me alone …o.O

Thanks to :

Leeania: Isn't it nice to be hyper…then not remember what you were screaming about? It happens to me allll the time…

Sourmilk732: yup pens –smile- do you think Kagome's changing history by bringing stuff like that into the feudal Japan?

DarkHeartKeyblade: Long username…XD

--

Chapter 11

She could sense it. The jewel shard, it was coming closer and closer…She slowly picked up her bow and drew and arrow aiming it at the trees. It was no surprise to her when a youkai of some sort emerged.

Shhhppp 

_The arrow sliced through the air and landed in the demon's flesh, killing it. Kagome calmly walked over to it, no emotion in her eyes. The girl bent over, kneeling, she looked over the body of the youkai. **There**_._ The unmistakable pink glow of the Shikon no Tama._

_Kagome picked up the fragment and cleansed it with a touch of her hand. Slowly she made her way to the person in the shadows. They stuck a hand out, expecting Kagome to drop the shard in. Of course she did._

"_Heheh…now then…why don't you go and retrieve the shards from Inuyasha?"_

_Kagome didn't know what was happening. The next thing she knew Inuyasha was standing conviently behind her. Standing innocently, looking at the Goshinboku tree he loved. She reached behind and felt an arrow._

_Placing the arrow on the bow like she did so many times before she drew it back and released. Time was going slower, it was taking far too long for the arrow to get to Inuyasha. If Kagome ran…ran really fast, could she make it in time to stop the arrow? Or maybe even call out his name? Kagome had no control over her body, she felt just like a puppet…no control…_

Kagome sat up straight, her eyes were open. That was no ordinary dream. But they were happening on a regualr basis now. There was always a shard, then that…guy and always the dream would end with killing Inuyasha.

"_Why…?_"

Maybe the dreams were trying to tell her something, like they have for a lot of other people. But first off, she needed to find out who the shadowed figure was. She gave him the jewel shard every single time.

"_Could it be…Naraku? But…he's dead! It can't be…_"

Kagome started shifting uncomfortably, the sleepingbag had suddenly become too hot. Apparently her shuffling was a little too loud for Inuyasha, even though Kagome couldn't hear anything herself, she soon found Inuyasha in front of her. He was looking right into her eyes.

"What's wrong…" Inuyasha started.

"I-uh…um-" Kagome got cut off, "With you?!"

"Huh?"

Everything would have been fine if Inuyasha didn't add that little ending. It could of even been…romantic…almost. But it was so Inuyasha to mess up the moment anyways…

"Nothing!!"

Kagome was red in the face now. She wasn't sure if she was blushing or if she was just plain mad. Maybe it was a mixture of both? Inuyasha continued to stare at her, his eyes were showing a small sign of worry…

"Keh, then could you try not to be so loud then?"

Kagome hmph-ed and Inuyasha leaped back into his tree. Kagome watch him get into a comfy position and close his eyes. She knew he wasn't sleeping, she even learnt it the hard way. Kagome snuggled back into her sleepingbag again, as much as she didn't want to be all sweaty in the morning, she needed her sleep.

"Kagome! Wake up! Everyone's waiting for you…and only you!"

"MmMmm?"

"Comeon!!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, the first colour she saw was brown, Sango's eyes. Kagome got up and mumbled a few words to herself. She made her way to the spring to wash her face. The she was rudely inturrupted by the hanyou.

"Hurry up Wench!"

"Ugh…Coming!"

Kagome knew it was her fault but she was just so tired! Nothing could make her go faster…it was just one of those days. The group traveled in silence, the only questions that came up were from Shippo. Sango walked in the back, behind Miroku.

She didn't trust the lech and she just wanted some time alone. It was like she had the world on her shoulders…

"_So much stress…_"

--

Kagura was spending a lot of her time indoors lately. Chained up to be more exact. Naraku was only coming in every other day or so now, instead of the way he _used_ to come in everyday. It wasn't like Kagura liked his company, but it was better than nothing…

Kagura looked up she heard footsteps coming from the floor above them. Who could it be? Hope filled Kagura's heart as she prayed, wished for it to be Kanna. She might just let the wind-demon go…

"_Kanna…?_"

The figure stepped out from around the corner. And who else but the little girl in white, it **was **Kanna. Kagura's face lightened, there was a chance that girl could free her! Just as she was about to whisper for the girl to walk over, Naraku came in. Following Kanna closely.

"_damn him…_"

"I take it that you like it down here…Kagura?"

Kagura looked away, she wasn't about to look at some bastard who decided to trap her. But of course, Naraku had different plans. His hand darted out and reached Kagura's cheek.

"Unh…"

The evil hanyou grasped her face, it hurt. Kagura was moving her face, side to side trying to get free of Naraku's grip. It hurt, and he knew it. Yet Naraku found happiness in other people's suffering.

"Now, now…If you keep moving…not only would the vines strangle you…but you would die with a horrid bruise…on your face."

Naraku let go of the demon, the vines were doing a good job of keeping her still. As long as the roots held her against the wall, she couldn't get away.

" Why should I care what I look like while I'm dead? It wouldn't matter if you made a comment about the condition of my body anyways."

Kagura tried her best not to look at the hanyou in front of her. The bastard. And to think at some point she had shown _some_ compassion for him. Ugh. While Naraku was busy laughing his head off at some unknown matter, Kagura was plotting her plan to escape.

--

That night Miroku managed to find some idiot who fell for the exorcism trick. And they got another free meal. The girls marched into a room while the guys took another. It was almost like a tradition or something. Everyone was getting used to the bedtime ritual.

"Why can't we ever sleep together? In one big room…all nice and cozy…"

Miroku got hit on the head for that one. Sango was already running at him, but Inuyasha beat her to the poor guy.

"Pervert."

While Kagome slept that night in the sleepingbag she conviently carries around everywhere, Inuyasha was leaning against the wall. He could hear the girls talk about things he knew he shouldn't be listening to. But it didn't hurt if they didn't know he was eavesdropping right?

"Yeah! And they have to pull your chair out for you when you sit down!"

"Whoa! Are you serious? That's amazing!"

"Well…you see it so often it's not really a big deal…"

(Take a guess at what their talking about…x.O)

Inuyasha sighed. It was boring, girl talk. Nothing new…just the usual. The hanyou had been listening in for a while now and he could never get sick of it. Maybe tired, but never sick of it. It was so interesting, listening to stories about Kagome's time. Who knew thee could be people who would do those things for each other.

But the best stories he ever heard was about the instant noodles, the ones he only ever tasted once while they got caught outside in the rain. After that one taste Inuyasha knew he was hooked. They didn't have ramen in Feudal Japan so it was hard sometimes. But then again he could always go and look for some in Kagome's bag.

"_That's it! The next time that bag and I are alone…that'll be the perfect moment. I'd just snatch the thing, run off, grab all those cups out and place the bag back carefully…and I won't let anything fall out of her bag. Sounds reasonable…afterall that was the only reason why I got in trouble last time right?_"

Kagome relaxed on the floor, it was going to be a long night, she could just tell. And those nightmares don't really help either. Kagome still needed to figure out who the 'mystery' guy was. He always stood in the shadows, so there was no way she could make a positive guess.

The closest person that came to mind was Naraku…but he was dead! Kagome needed to keep reminding herself that. But what if Naraku was trying to communicate to her…from the dead? The thought sent shivers up her spine. It just wasn't right.

"_Maybe I won't dream about him tonight…maybe I'll dream about…inu…_"

With that last thought Kagome drifted off into the dreamworld. Kagome was once again teleported into the same place she has been so many times. The same clearing where she had murdered the youkai so many times…where the guy came out from the shadows…where she _killed_ Inuyasha.

There it was, the demon aura. It was heavy in the air. Almost choking Kagome. She inhaled deeply but got nothing except the demon's stench, she coughed…it was coming closer. She could feel it, the tingling sensation shot throughout her body…closer and closer.

_There it was! Kagome didn't even need to look, she fired her arrow. The school girl heard a soft 'thump' of the body hitting the grass. Slowly she opened her eyes. Maybe she should have looked at her target. But it was to late._

_There was blood everywhere, the man's evil laughter filled the air. Was he going to step out of the shadows? Will he? Just like the demon that Kagome just killed the laughter was coming closer._

"_Good job Kagome. You finally did it. See? It wasn't so hard…"_

_Kagome gave a curt nod and turned to face the body again, she needed to collect the jewel shards. The trip to the corpse took a while, Kagome walked in strides, slow and long ones. She was hoping to never reach the body. _

_Why? How could she have killed him without even looking? Was her archery really that good? Kagome decided to focuse at the task at hand. How did this all happen? The school girl crumpled to her knees in front of the body and pushing aside his locks of hair that covered the bloody wound where the arrow had hit._

_Silently she search through his clothing, there, there it was. The rest of the jewel. She grabbed it and began her trip back to the person in the shadows, once again the hand reached out to accept the jewel fragments in her hands. She willingly gave them to him._

_Slowly she loosened her grip on the gem. Kagome looked up, her hollow eyes boring into the shadowed figure. He smiled, it was like the best thing in the world had just happened._

"_Come Kagome. There is nothing more here. We shall go."_

_The man disapeared into the darkness, but while Kagome followed she let a single tear slide down her cheek._

"_**Inuyasha**…"_

Kagome sat up again, once again sweaty all over. The nightmares just wouldn't stop coming. What did they mean? She didn't understand. But she kenw that this dream was different. She actually killed Inuyasha. Something very wrong was happening here…

--

Once again Kagura was left alone in the cold and damp cellar of Naraku's mansion. She hated it there like every prisoner should. They fed her gruel, which was enough to make her sick already. But there was this stench, one that always gave her headaches and caused her to become unconscious. It was unbearable…but what can she do?

"These stupid vines…If I had my fan…"

Images of slaughtering Naraku violently came into Kagura mind. The things she would be able to do if she only had her fan…Kagura slumped in defeat. As long as the roots held her she couldn't escape.

The vines would just keep getting tighter and tighter…until they just snap your limbs off. Kagura didn't want to find out the hard way. She didn't feel that confident to test the theory out.

One of the rare occasions where she actually took Naraku's word for something. But then again, this was only because her life was involved.

"Just wait Naraku…I'll get you…"

Kagura stopped talking. She just realised something…she had been talking to herself this whole time…not thinking to herself, but rather talking out loud to herself.

"_No…_"

She had finally lost it, Naraku had finally influenced her to the brink of insanity. All the times he was talking to himself, laughing by himself…

"NARAKU!!!!"

Upstairs Naraku could hear the woman wailing and screaming. Actually anyone within the castle's barrier could hear her screaming. Naraku liked it. He thinks of it as leaving an impression on someone. One they couldn't get rid of.

Naraku joined Kagura's hollering soon enough when he started laughing his evil villan laughter. But Naraku's laughing was louder than Kagura's yelling. She could hear in from the basement.

"Naraku…you…bastard…what have you done to me?Why I could jus-"

Kagura cut herself off again, it was getting harder and harder not to talk to herself, almost like a habit.

"_Just wait until I get out of here…_"

--

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He could smell it. _Fear_. It was coming from the other side of the wall. He got up, wandering over to the room right next to the one he was sleeping in. It was the girls room. Inuyasha panicked a little.

' _What if they were attacked? _'

' _is there someone else in there that I don't know about?_'

Inuyasha let out a quiet growl, he didn't like that last thought. He took another step, closer to the door. And there he stood. Should he just burst in or should he knock first? What if he just marched in all prepared to play 'hero' when they were actually changing? Or what if there was a serious danger and he just decided to knock polietly?

Inuyasha shook his head and stood there thinking, this was gooing to be a start of a major head-ache. Just as he thought up a reasonable excuse ( he decided to burst in afterall ) Kagome opened the door and walked out.

She didn't even notice the man blocked the door as she automatically turned sideays and slipped out beside him. Inuyasha jumped a little. Guess nothing was wrong afterall… The Hanyou was just a little shocked, considering how clumsy Kagome usually was he half expected her to crash into him.

"_Was she…Sleep walking?_"

That was the only reasonable thought. It was the only reason why she had been able to avoid him. Inuyasha turned around, he could hear footsteps coming closer from another end of a hall. It was Kagome again. Inuyasha waited until she came closer before leaping in front of her.

She suddenly stopped and went around him. Weird. Inuyasha tried again except this time he actually grabbed her shoulders. With a finger he tilted her hand up. Her eyes were open and she was awake.

"What are you doing?!"

"Ehh?"

Inuyasha took a step back, he wasn't prepared for that sudden outburst.

"You just keep getting in my way!"

Once again Kagome walked around Inuyasha her focuse on getting to her room before a certain hanyou could stop her again. The boy tried to question her again but the door shut before he could catch her.

"…Weird."

The group left the following morning without telling the owner of the mansion. Miroku's idea. They didn't questioned him, nevermind shooting him weird looks as they exited the house. The shard hunters left the village quickly, they didn't want to hear the yelling and hollering of the people in the house when they find out they have been robbed.

" What kind of monk steals Miroku?" asked Sango wearily, she wasn't used to the concept at first…a monk that robs innocent people? But slowly she caught on just like Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha did.

" … "

Miroku chose not to answer that one. Maybe he should pretend he couldn't hear her…afterall, the winds were really…loud. Sango didn't wait for the answer either. She knew he wouldn't answer already.

The group continued to trudge on. That was going to be the last inturruption for a while. Even at dusk, when the sky was turning different shades of pink, purple and orange, no one had said anything. It was considered a normal journey. The 5 of them walked along the dirt path and stopped at the nearest village.

As it turns out, the village was none other than Kaede's village. Where everything started. Kagome reconized the village at once and nudged Sango to see if she was paying attention to their surroundings too. Of course she was. Sango looked down at Kagome and smiled. At least they didn't know anyone there so they couldn't blow their cover.

Miroku introduced the girls the Kaede, they all said their hello's and were ready to pack it in for the night. When she was sure everyone was sleeping, kagome crawled over to where Sango was and woke her up.

"Sango… I need to go home! It's been…a really long time."

Kagome wasn't lying. It's been almost a month now and she still hasn't returned home. Her mom must have been worried sick. Sango nodded at the other girl and toldher to go. She could cover up for her while she was back in her own time.

"But please be back soon!"

Kagome nodded and quickly thanked her friend before running off towards the well. Unknown to her, Inuyasha liked sleeping outside better than inside all cramped up with 5 other people. He was sitting in his facourite tree when he saw her run at top speed across the field.

Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and did what anyone would do, follow her. He watched from a distance as kagome swung on leg over the well. She looked around for anyone that might have been watching her or might see the bright light. She saw no one.

Inuyasha was still hiding, he silently thanked the gods she didn't see him. Who knows what she would've done. Without another thought Kagome swung her other leg over and jumped into the bone eater's well. A bright glow flooded out to the top of the well as kagome got transported back to Modern Japan.

The hanyou gasped and lept forward.

"_Did Kagome just…jump into the well?_"

He looked down into the depth of the old well and saw nothing. She was gone. Panick swelled up inside of him. Where could she of gone? Didn't she just jump in? What if she got hurt? Inuyasha lept down the well as well ((A/N: that sounded funny…")) He hit the bottom with a soft thud. Around him were the bones of demons that had been dead long ago. He looked at the remains. The only one he could make out clearly was one of a centipede.

There were no human bones, or any scent of blood either. And the bottom of the well was way too small if kagome should be hiding against the wall. Inuyasha inspected the sides of the well. No tunnels, ditches, holes…it was all rock surrounding him.

Inuyasha leaped out of the well a little confused. He didn't really understand what has just happened.

"_Maybe Sango will have some answers._"

Inuyasha ran over to the hut where he knew the girl was. He walked over to her and found she was sleeping, like any other sane person at the moment. Sighing in defeat he turned around and started walking towards his tree. He will get his answers in the morning.

--

It was cold when you were high up in the sky. The winds were whipping at her face, she was even finding it hard to breathe. Kagura was on her feather ride soaring through the air at an incredible rate.

"_I'm so close to escaping…yet I would never be able to…Naraku must die._"

Naraku sent the sorceress on a mission, or rather an errand. She should have killed him right there on the spot, but no. He was stopping her using the dirtiest ways. Everytime she disobeyed him, he would clutch her heart. Hold it tightly as if he could die if he let go.

Kagura had hoped that would happen. The second he let go…he would drop to the ground dead. But it doesn't happen. Nothing works out the way it's supposed to.

" –sigh- _Let's get this over with._"

She saw movement below her and went down for the kill. She held her fan out to the side and sliced whatever the thing was' head off. She wanted to do this fast. Kagura heaved the bloody carcass onto her white feather which was now stained a dark shade of maroon. Disgusted she made a face and zoomed off back to the castle.

She walked into the mansion, dragging the body with her. She made her way to a familiar room and slid open the door. With a sudden pulse of strength she tossed the body in. Within seconds the walls became alive, the venom wasps pulled themselves off the white walls and started to feast on their dinner.

Kagura hated the stupid bees. There were so many of them. Again, she made a face, but this time it was directed at the wasps. She closed the door and walked back to her 'old' room. The place she used to stay and do whatever she wished without regrets. Something she couldn't do anymore thanks to Naraku.

She shuddered at the memory of the last time 'it' happened. Her heart just appeared from his wrist. Like it has been there since forever. Kagura looked around. There wasn't much coming back to her while she was in the room. She never did anything in there anyways.

Kagura sighed again. With her heart within Naraku's reach… one wrong move and she would be dead...**killed.**

Kagura let out another sigh. This is getting pointless, Is she really going to live the rest of her life out as his slave? Will she ever be as free as she once was?

" I should of killed him while I had the chance."

Kagura winced, she did it again. As in talk to herself. Kagura rolled her eyes, It wouldn't be too soon if Naraku dies in the next five seconds.

-End

Thanks to my new reviewers once again…And by the way…I really don't know how Naraku will die… I'll figure something out. –smile-

R&R!! thanks


	12. these dreams

- Missunderstood -

Thanks for reviewing people! I knew you guys were out there somewhere! –smile-

Thanks to :

Teya Yashitoda : I think you read my other stories too? 'cause I got your name posted up on the great reviewers thing ) … I wonder where Shadowww15 went?

Kagome1015 : Nope Inu can't get through… it's cause he and Kagome were complete strangers that are only friends… he doesn't even have the rosary… which means he can't be 'sat'

Shadowww15 : wow…your computer got a virus? Waiiit… lemme see… first it was your computer crashed…then you had no internet for 10 during x-mas or something like that and now it got a virus? Wow…I would've been going crazy after that…o.O

-

Chapter 12

-

The curiosity was killing him. He had to know. Now. Inuyasha was almost desparate enough to go and wake Sango up. Why was she still sleeping? Maybe she wasn't a morning person afterall.

Inuyasha walked over to the hut and peeked in. Sango was still sleeping. And so was everyone else. Why? The hanyou didn't understand. Although the numbers made no sense to him, Inuyasha looked at the piece of leather with the circular glass piece around his wrist. Kagome had givin it to him during one of their battles.

He still didn't know how to read it properly though. From all he learned the thing said…Inuyasha squinted at it, hoping the answer would pop out. Something along the lines of 6…6:13?

And it was morning. Couldn't forget that part. But still, Our favourite hanyou couldn't get why the taijiya wasn't up yet.

"Keh, 6…" Inuyasha looked down at the watch again and checked the time, " 6:15 am and she still isn't up yet." Inuyasha sighed, no use ranting. If Sango didn't get her sleep not only would she be very mad but the stuff she would be telling him could be slurred. Not taking any chances, Inuyasha turned around and headed back to the well. Maybe Kagome will come back through it?

But what if… a frightening thought entered Inuyasha's brain… what if…Kagome doesn't come back through the well? What if..it was all an accident? Inuyasha started panicking, just a little. Up ahead he saw the well and started running towards it. Once he reached the edge, he leaned over and looked atraight into it.

There, she was. Kagome, sitting at the bottom of the well with her giant yellow backpack she carries around with her all the time. One that Inuyasha knew he was never allowed to touch anymore.

"Wench! Where have you been all night huh?"

"Hmm?"

Kagome looked up, she didn't expect someone to see her sitting at the bottom of the well. Unless it was Sango. She was the only one who knew about her secret.

"_What's Inuyasha doing here? All night? What's he talking about…? Unless…_" Kagome's eyes widened, "_Could he of seen me jump into the well and go back into my time?_"

"Uhh… I was…sleeping!"

That wasn't a complete lie, she did sleep…in her own time. Inuyasha didn't buy it. He knew he watched the girl jump into the well and mysteriously disapear.

"No. I saw you jump into the well Kagome. Don't lie."

Kagome was shifting around nervously now. She didn't know what to answer…should she just telling Inuyasha what happened? How she goes back to modern Japan every so often?

"_Hey! Wait a second! Didn't Sango say she would cover for me!_"

Kagome sighed, well guess it's time to let another person in on her weekly / monthly trips back home…

-

Kagura was finally free to roam the mansion, she wasn't complaining. It was better than being trapped in the cellar, not able to move and knowing a fact that too much movement could result in a loss of limbs.

The wind demon wandered around. It felt so much better, walking around. She'll never take it for granted again. Not after she found out what it was like not being able to move. Kagura was on her way to Kanna's room again.

"Maybe…Maybe this time I can do it properly…"

Kagura started her game over again.She needed to give it a name, but really, nothing came to mind. She just calls it 'the game.' Quietly she stepped past Naraku's room. Half way past the door she heard him.

"hAhahAHaHA!"

Kagura slumped her shoulders in defeat. Well, as long as she was going to be there anyways…

-

"So let me get this straight, you posess the ability to go 500 years into the future? And not only that but that era is your home time…interesting"

"Keh! I knew there was something weird going on…there is no such thing as ramen here!"

Kagome looked down, she felt guilty about lying to her friends. Are they really mad at her? She would never know. Kagome couldn't look them in the eyes right now. Especially not Inuyasha.

"And the place that you are from…It has all these things?" Miroku motioned at the extremely large pile of supplies Kagome brought back with her.

"yeah…"

"So the time that you come from has a very large varity of many different objects…almost anything is possible?"

"Almost…" Kagome concluded.

Afterall there are airplanes now that enable humans to be in the air, to soar over the oceans. There were cars and bikes and boats and trains…so many different types of transportation.

"_If only you knew…I wonder what you would say…_"

Miroku was still talking about something that held no interest to Kagome, so she started daydreaming…about what she didn't know. Kagome was in her own little world.

She wasn't the only one though, Inuyasha seemed to be zoneing out too. The only one who was probably listening was Sango. Only because she liked him. Even Shippo fell asleep, Miroku lectures were really time consuming though and since they had nothing better to do… well what a day.

At lunch time Kagome served the ramen, courtesey of Inuyasha making such a big fuss Kagome just had to give in. Or else he seriously wouldn't of stopped.

Inuyasha slurped his noodles loudly. Just to show his love for them. He could eat this stuff everyday…all the time! It didn't matter that Kagome told him it was unhealthy if you ate it way too much. He was half_ demon_ afterall. He could handle it.

They were all eating their lunch happily, not a care in the world. Talking about different things, gossiping and all that. Until Kagome got that oh so familiar tingle that told her there was a jewel shard approaching.

"Inu…Inuyasha?"

"mMMmm?"

Inuyasha was still eating his noodles, he didn't really want to be bothered right now. Not when there was the delicious instant food in front of him.

" Jewel shard."

Those two words were enough to make the hanyou set the cup down and get up. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her out the door with him. Kagome didn't expect the sudden movement and so let out a little scream when she felt his hand clamp around hers.

They stepped outside, Inuyasha took a deep breath and decided that she wasn't lying. There was a demonic aura in the air.

"Where is it?"

"ummMmm.. That way.

Kagome turned around and pointed to the back of Kaede's hut. A dark cloud was forming in the air and Inuyasha didn't like the looks of it very much. Swiftly, he jumped over the house and attacked the demon.

When he realised he couldn't see the shard, Inuyasha lured the demon safely around the house before calling out the question to the school-girl.

"Where is it!"

" In between it's eyes!"

Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth, hoping to amplify her voice. The winds were getting stronger and that just made everything louder. Inuyasha looked carefully at the beast and took aim. He knew exactly where to swing.

In one fluid motion Inuyasha cut the thing down and it landed, shaking the ground lightly like a minor earthquake. Kagome walked over to the youkai and plucked the shard out.

Around them the villagers were gathering around to see what all the noise was about. And when they saw they dead carcass…some went to retrieve weapons and knives while others just ran away screaming.

The villagers gethered around the body, cutting off what they thought was important and could be used later. Kaede even came to look at the mess and concluded which parts were needed to make specific medicines.

When all the commotion was done and all the people left with what bits and parts of demon, there was nothing left except the blood stains on the grass. They even took the bones with them. Inuyasha 'keh-ed' as he ran back into the hut.

Settling down once more he picked up the abandoned cup of ramen and started eating again. After the first slurp, he realised something was wrong.

"No…"

" Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at the boy, there was shock written all over his face. Did he get hurt during the battle? Did he forget something important?

"The ramen…"

Kagome made a motion with her hands, urgeing him to continue with his sentence. She had to know what the problem was.

"Yes…?"

"It's…."

Kagome stared at him, the curiosity was killing her. Was it going to be a good thing or bad?

"It's gone.."

"What's gone?"

"The ramen! It's all cold and soggy! And.. Eww!"

Kagome face faulted, she didn't expect the great hanyou scream and whine like a little girl. Good thing the others weren't around. Sango and Miroku were who knows where while Shippo and Kirara were playing outside.

"I-InuYasha? A..are you feeling ok?"

Inuyasha gave her a weird look. Was she feeling ok?

"Yea."

The dog demon put on a disgusted face but nonetheless finished up the noodles. When he was done drinking the soup as well he disposed of the container and went to sit with Kagome again.

"Why?"

"Well… you were acting all…girlish…"

"Keh, well it was all cold and soggy." Inuyasha defended.

Kagome didn't want to fight with him. If he didn't like soggy ramen…so let him scream like that. Nothing she could do about it…even if it kinda scared her.

-

Kagura was sitting in the middle of Kanna's room. The girl wasn't in, and so Kagura had been just sitting there for about an hour. But then again, you could never really tell with Kanna. For all you know she could be standing right behind you at this very moment. Just for luck, Kagura whirled around.

Hoping to see the girl's face. No luck there, she was still all alone in the room. The demon looked around, all the rooms looked exactly the same except for Naraku's his is the only one with mats that separated the room into sections. His was the only room that had furniture.

His 'minions' didn't even get beds, just mats that they would lay on the floor. No pillows either. It was a hard life, and Kagura hated it. She didn't know if she could say the same for Kanna though…

Just as Kagura was about to go back to her own room ( she gave up on waiting for Kanna ) she heard Naraku suddenly call out her name. Without answering, she dragged herself to the door and slid it open to reveal the hanyou.

Beside Naraku was a boy…about 12 or 13. Naraku saw the puzzled look on Kagura face and smiled. Nothing made sense in the world so why should this? The wind demon knew that well. All the tenants and servants of the mansion were dead, because of the thick poisonous vapour around and the fact that Naraku would sometimes just kill them for seeing something they shouldn't have.

So why was there suddenly a boy beside the Naraku himself? How was he special in any way? Then she saw it, there was a Shikon Shard in the boy's back. Meaning that he was already dead, just brought back to life. So was that all the laughing about? Naraku reviving the dead with jewel shards?

"What do you want" Kagura said rather coldly

Naraku chuckled , " A small favour…"

Kagura was silent. This couldn't be good.

"Show this boy around mMmm? And make sure he doesn't get hurt…or killed. And don't let the shard in his back get taken."

"Show him around where?"

"Use your brain Kagura. Anywhere, everywhere. Make sure that he knows as much of the area as possible."

Kagura nodded and signaled for the boy to follow. He did and made it to her in a zombie like fashion. Kagura shook her head in a disapointing way at the kid and just continued to walk out.

On her way out the castle, she could of sworn she heard Naraku let out another of his villany laughs…

Kagura inwardly sighed and whipped a feather out from her hair and got the boy to get on. This was going to be a long day.

The guy was quiet for one, never talking unless he was spoken to. It made the tour kinda lonely for Kagura. All she managed to get out of him was his name. And that even took a long time. It seems that his memory had been wiped clean.

"_Naraku's doing._"

"Where are we going next?"

"huh?"

That was weird, did he just talk? And say something other than 'yes' or 'no'? Well new things happen and this is new…for Kagura.

"I don't know. Somewhere."

Kohaku nodded and the rest of the trip went on in silence, aside from the usual, 'do you understand?' or 'do you know how to get here and the importance of this place.'

He was flown to many places and the advantage of having no memory was proven here. Kagura must've flown to over 20 sites and Kohaku remembered all the places in order and the directions to get there by foot. Some kid.

Near the end of the day, they returned to the castle and Kohaku got his own room. He didn't have to share the same room with Naraku anymore. To say the truth Kohaku didn't exactly enjoy his stay there either.

Whenever Kagura brought up the hanyou you could see a visible scowl on his face. Just a few more days of the maniac laughter and the boy could've gone insane. Well, he got out just in time.

Kagura led him to his room and then went to hers. With a quick stop at the washroom she washed up and was ready to go to bed. It was a mat, not very comfortable but better than nothing. Even though most people sleep on the mat, Kagura decided that she liked to use the sheet as a cover. The hard floor and the rag were practically the same anyways and the nights in Feudal Japan were freezing!

-

That night the group camped out, they didn't make it to a village on time. No one but Shippo complained, he said it's too dark and scary out to be sleeping.

"But what if we get eaten alive?"

"Don't worry, inuyasha will always protect us.."

"But what happens if Inuyasha got eaten first?"

"Feh! Me? Eaten! Yeah right kid!"

Kagome sighed, she tried to calm him down, didn't work. Inuyasha didn't exactly help either. But then again, Inuyasha won't get eaten first right? But what if he did? Great now Kagome was panicking.

She looked over her shoulder to see how Shippo was doing and was surprised when she saw him sound asleep and dreaming. The girl smiled and laid down beside the kitsune and slowly drifted off into dreamland as well. Leaving the hanyou last one awake once again. Miroku and Sango had already gone off to sleep long ago. That would explain how they wake up so early.

Inuyasha sat in his tree, something was wrong here. He just couldn't tell what it was. The dog demon closed his eyes and started sleeping, he would know if something was about to jump out and eat them.

_There was a rustling in the bushes, the hanyou walked up to it, wondering what the heck it was. And when he found it he was more than just a little shocked. The Shikon no Tama! Whole! And beside it a cup of ramen!_

_He ran over to the items, faster now since he knew what the prize ahead was. As he was bending over to get the treasure and the food he heard someone call his name…_

"_INUYASHA! I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_He looked over his shoulder to see Kikyou, arrow drawn ready to release at any givin moment. And the scary part was, Kikyou never misses. Inuyasha looked back at the items on the forest floor. Had this all been a trap?_

_The hanyou looked back at his former love, she still had her arrow drawn and was ready to fire. Knowing that his life was more valueable than the jewel and the ramen, he backed away. Slowly at first and then he bolted. He heard Kikyo realease the arrow and it hit in the tree right in front of him, flying past his left cheek. _

_Inuyasha kept running, he heard voices, whispering…probably about him. But he didn't care. He ran until he saw a clearing ahead and shouted in happiness and relief. Finally made it to safety. With one giant leap he made it into the clearing. _

_It was too bad he didn't notice 'his' scent in the air. But anyhow, it was all too late. A searing pain hit him right in the chest and he only managed to catch a glimpse of the attacker…_

_**Kagome**?_

_After that everything was a blank. Suddenly the view shifted to another area, as if someone else was seeing this event through their eyes. Inuyasha's body was pinned to a tree. To be more exact, the goshinboku tree. Inuyasha watched from the view of another as Kagome walked forwards and took the shards that he normally carried along with him._

_He couldn't help but feel weird, she…killed him. Kagome made her way to another person. Another man. He stood in the shadows but you didn't need to be a genuis to figure out it was 'him'. The only one that could be so evil and controlling._

_Kagome dropped the shards into his hands and they both walked away. They two figures disapeared into the shadows. All of the sudden Inuyasha, still in another person's view, heard a voice all for him._

"_Inuyasha!"_

_He looked around but he couldn't see anyone. Maybe he was already in hell? It looks the same as the field where he got killed. _

"_Inuyasha!"_

_His eyes darted back and forth, no one was in the clearing, who could be calling for him? Even Inuyasha knew that he had perfect vision. But, nonetheless he squinted, just in case._

"_Inuyasha!"_

The hanyou woke up, a little bit startled and confused. He looked down to see his friends all ready and smiling. Waiting for him to go, that's a new one. It was always Inuyasha who was rushing everyone else. Guess he slept in?

No one woke him up though, they all knew how tired he was. He took up the duty of watching over them at night. And on top of that he had to stay alert so that no demons could kill them all. He barely got any sleep.

Inuyasha watched them wave at him, signalling him to get down and ready to lead the group to the next destination. One even he didn't know. Inuyasha never knows what the next destination was though, he never did. He would often take random paths, or as Miroku had done before he joined the group, drop his staff at any fork in the path.

Whichever way the staff landed…Inuyasha would choose the opposite. He was usually right though. The dog- demon jumped down from the tree and walked past his group of friends, all having smiley faces plastered to their faces.

"_What got them so happy this morning?_"

The shard hunters walked in silence, only being inturrupted a few times by some cheerful whistling, from those who could whistle. They picked many happy tunes and they blew until they were out of breath. This was going to be a happy trip for once even if it killed them.

While everyone was being all happy, Inuyasha was still trying to decipher his dream.

"_Is that it? Is my dream right? So…Kagome and Sango aren't coming with us to join up and kill Naraku…but instead, they are with Naraku and were sent to kill and take the jewel shards?_"

It was all very confusing. He knew that much. So instead of giving his brain anymore time, Inuyasha looked back at his friends and forgot about the problem…until later.

Dreams aren't always real. Maybe that was just a nightmare, or so Inuyasha wanted to think. He tried his best to forget the dream or at least do something else to distract him from thinking about it. Kagome killing him? Nah, that was waaaayyy too much for one hanyou to handle.

As much as Inuyasha wanted to deny it, he had to admit that if he said he hated Kagome… would be a lie.

So what if he had the littlest crush on the girl? No one will ever know…not until the time was right for Inuyasha. Which might not be for another few hundred years……

-end

There! Chapter 12! I'm so happy I finally finished…and…oh! I got a few more reviews.. well.. I'll just add them to the top…

RR!


	13. Kikyou

- Missunderstood -

…It seems that ever since my other story…What if : Miroku had a Rosary .. been on hiatus.. it's been receiving more reviews. Weird.

Thanks to :

Shadowww15 : I can always count on you for a review – smile –

Inu-yasha-Happy : I don't know about a sequel… maybe… I'll see how this one turns out. There's a long way to go…

-

Chapter 13

-

Kagome pulled Sango into the nearby bushes and whispered the important issues at the moment. There were so many things about working under-cover. They could never know if the boys already know about their little plan. The two girls whispered as quietly as they could, trying their best not to let anyone hear. Especially not Inuyasha or Miroku.

"…Do you think they're on to us?"

"No. don't think they're _that_ smart…but you can never know…"

Kagome nodded, it won't be a happy ending for them if the guy knew about this… The school girl inwardly winced as she imagined what Inuyasha would do if he found out.

-

Miroku was talking to Inuyasha while relaxing in the hot spring. The things Miroku spoke about was often a good way to make Inuyasha fall asleep. Spiritual things and girl and what-not, Inuyasha didn't really care. Well until he met one girl… The hanyou now actually paid attention to the monk's talk about women.

"What do you think our ladies are talking about right now Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Why should I care?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Inuyasha looked away. He wasn't going to answer that one. He didn't have to answer every single question that the monk asked, and he can't force it outta him either. But still…

The hanyou galnced over to where the girls disapeared to, all he could hear were whispers. Inuyasha stopped himself, it wasn't right to eavesdrop on other people's conversations. It was their privacy and besides, if he were to get caught…that might cause a little too much commotion.

Inuyasha decided to aim for the safer path and ignored the quiet whispers from just over the leaves. He wasn't going to get hit. Not today at least…

-

Kohaku groaned, he was never a morning person. Sitting up he studied his surroundings, even though most of the rooms looked the same he knew he wasn't in his old room anymore. First of all the place where he was currently sitting was much smaller than the other area.

He stood up and walked to the door, that's when all his memory came flooding back. He had a tour of the castle…with some demon…and at the end of their trip he fell asleep back in this room. Kohaku was walking down the halls when he almost bumped into Kagura.

"Watch it!" she growled dangerously.

"Sorry."

They went their separate ways. Kohaku didn't really know where to go. He had been in that section of Naraku's room so long…he never had a chance to go and explore.

Meanwhile, Kagura was still stomping through the halls. She hated bumping into other people, one was way too much…but two? She couldn't blame herself for bumping into Kanna, she had no scent but the kid too? Something was wrong…she couldn't keep living like this.

Then a thought hit her. Could this all be Naraku's doing? This is what he wants right, making her life more miserable than it already is? Kagura stopped walking down the hall and turned to walk toward Naraku's room. Oh, he was going to get what he asked for…

-

As soon as the girls emerged from the bushes, they were off. Inuyasha didn't want to waste any time. He didn't want to lose any jewel shards to Naraku. The group of five were walking, until Kagome once again felt another jewel shard nearby.

With a swift jump, Inuyasha drew his sword and killed the youkai by cutting its head off. A clean and swift kill, so that, as Inuyasha would say, they can get on with the walk and find more shards. Kagome plucked the fragment from the creature's body and started screaming.

"KkyyYYaaAAA!"

Inuyasha ran over right away, what happened to Kagome?

"What's wrong?"

"I..I think.."

"…"

"I think I got some of its blood on my fingers!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, what a pointless way of making him panick like that? Just because he liked her… every little thing she was doing effected him. Whenever she screamed he would be there. This never happened before, it was so new to Inuyasha.

Travelling with Miroku and Shippo, he never had to worry about them like that, not until he met Kagome…Inuyasha thought about before, if he had ever had another crush. Then a familiar face flashed inside his brain…

"_Who is that…?_"

She was waving at him… and the next thing he knew they were sitting beside each other, talking. And then…and then he fell in love. But no matter how hard he tried the woman's name couldn't come to mind. It was on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn't say it. He forgot her name.

Inuyasha spent the rest of the day thinking hard about this newly recovered memory, one he didn't want to lose again. But wait. He had Kagome now, so what was holding him back? Inuyasha didn't even flinch when Kagome said she felt a jewel shard nearby. He simply let Sango and Miroku kill the demon. All he was thinking about now was that girl.

"_She was a miko…I think._"

Inuyasha tried to think about the clothes she wore, they were red and white. Meaning she was a priestess. Miroku and the girls finished off the demon and got the shard. Immediately after, they ran over to Inuyasha. He didn't do anything during the fight, just stood there. Was something wrong? Usually he was the first one to re-act about any rumours about shards, but not this time..

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome was worried, was he sick or something? Maybe the ramen was too much for him… At the sound of her voice, Inuyasha snapped out of his daydream. Kagome was calling his name… but her voice…it sounded like he heard it somewhere else before, only from a different person.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou looked up not saying a word, Kagome knew that look meant a 'what do you want' he was probably too lazy to say it though…

"Is something wrong?"

"Keh. What do you think?"

Kagome was a little taken back, well… she only asked because she did think something was wrong. But then again with Inuyasha… anything can happen..

"Well I thought…"

Kagome got cut off, Inuyasha decided to say something before Kagome could. He didn't need her sympathy… did his thoughts really show that much to the others? Did they really see his emotions as he sorted through the memories?

"And you thought wrong."

Kagome was clearly mad. All she wanted was make sure that he was ok, but no. He had to be rude. Kagome glared at the man, how could he? Without looking back the girl walked over and started talking to Sango. Within minutes she was on Kirara's back and flying off in another direction.

Inuyasha was still standing frozen. As soon as he finished that comment he went back to thinking about the woman right away. He didn't even notice that Kagome was gone. Miroku walked towards his frien and whacked him on the head with his staff. Someone needed to wake him up…

"What is it bouzou!"

"Just wanted to tell you that lady Kagome has left."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha looked around. There was no Kagome in sight, so she did leave…

"Keh. Good for her. See if I care."

But deep inside Inuyasha was really wondering where she went…did she get hurt? Did she make it to her destination ok? Maybe he should follow her. He school girl's scent was still in the air, there was a chance he could catch her.

Without explaining to anyone Inuyasha ran off, following her scent. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. They knew that he was going to try and convince Kagome to come back. Well, as long as they were going to be alone together…

"HENTAI!"

SLAP 

"-sigh- it was worth it…"

-

Once again, Kagura found herself in the basement of hell, tied up with the vines.. the ones that didn't let you move around as much as you could if they were just plain metal chains.

"_The bastard…_"

Naraku walked down the steps to see his prisoner again, she got what she deserved, and probably better too, seeing he would of killed anyone else by now, but Kagura only got tied up.

"She should be grateful"

When Naraku got to Kagura, he saw that she had her eyes closed…or rather forced shut.

"Just…go away." Kagura said thru gritted teeth, she dispised him, there wasn't a doubt about it.

"..and is Kagura upset today?"

The wind sorceress still had her eyes shut, nothing could make her open them. Nothing except if Naraku leaves the room. Finally, seeing as he wasn't going to get an answer back from Kagura anyways, Naraku walked back up the stairs and went directly to his room.

Kagura noticed that he was gone, the air seemed to get much lighter and the poisonous vapours that surround him were gone. That's all good. It was getting so thick it was starting to suffocate her anyways. Just when she thought everything was going to be fine she heard footsteps marching down the stairs again.

"Ugh..He's back."

Kagura closed her eyes again, she even took in a deep breath and kept it in, so she didn't have to poison herself. But then she noticed something…_Naraku_'s aura was…really really weak! But just a moment ago…

The demon opened her eyes, just a peek wouldn't hurt. And what she saw was actually not Naraku, but that boy she had to take care of yesterday…Kohaku. He was standing there watching her as if she would make a move and kill him. But that obviously wouldn't happen because of the cursed vines.

Kagura watched the boy, maybe he would set her free? Kohaku stood there frozen like the puppet he was, controlled by Naraku. And that was where the staring contest began. When Kagura couldn't take it anymore she blinked…and closed her eyes. She wasn't going o waste any more of her time on this pointless game.

Nothing was going to happen anyways. Koahku watched the woman shut her eyes, she was perfectly still. He saw that the vines were holding her back. He also saw that the roots were digging into her wrists.

The former taijiya reconized the demon as the one who was showing him around the castle and fields yesterday. Was this were she spent most of her time? All tied up and trapped in the basement?

" Well?"

"…"

Kagura needed to get out of the place, and fast. Any more movement and she could lose her hands. The blood was being stopped at her wrists now and even though she didn't move they were still getting tighter.

"_Naraku's doing._"

Kagura was hoping maybe the kid would help her escape. Afterall she did give him the tour the day before. Maybe he could show some compassion and set her free?

"Will you set me free or just stand there and gawk at me all day?"

The wind demon was getting impatient. If he was going to set her free that should have been the first thing he did. Without answering her, Kohaku stepped forwards and touched one of the vines. It wrapped around Kagura's wrist even tighter. She let out a soft groan and glared at the kid.

" You just want me to die too don't you?"

Kohaku shook his head, he wouldn't say a word…as if he was mute or something. Reaching over, he grabbed a torch off the wall and held it under Kagura's feet. The demon's sensitive nose picked up the burning scent of leaves and was disgusted.

"What are you…"

As the fire spread over the vines they fell to the ground. Dropping in clumps and slowly she was able to move. The lumps of burned root turned into dust the second it hit the floor so there wasn't much of a mess. Kagura didn't know what to say…he just set her free?

Unknown to both of them Naraku was monitoring the two through Kanna's mirror. He knew what was going on and he didn't like it. They weren't going to get away. They can't no matter how hard they try.

"Fools. Think they can escape my wreath? Think again…"

-

Kagome was just climbing over the well when she heard someone call her name. It was Inuyasha, he had followed her all the way back. The entire way back, the whole 5 hours of it.

Kagome stopped. If anyone were to follow her for such a long period of time they must have had something important they needed to say. And so Kagome was even as so kind to let him take a quick break and catch his breath first.

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave all of the sudden?"

"Why couldn't I have?"

Inuyasha growled he didn't like where this was going. Why couldn't she be like the other girls and just give in? Kagome was so different than anyone else, always picking a fight before admitting she was wrong. Or most of the time the other person was admitting they were wrong. She rarely ever makes a mistake…Perfectionist.

" But… then will you ever come back?"

Kagome looked back did he just make a … an almost confession of some sort? She stayed there, on the well's edge waiting for something to happen. He was trying to ask her to stay…The girl swung her legs back over the edges, maybe she _could_ stay just a little bit longer. The idea of Inuyasha coming to get her was probably Sango and Miroku's but still at least he came…

Inuyasha sighed in relief, so she wasn't leaving yet. Good, maybe now he could find some more jewel shards…So what if Inuyasha liked her? He was never gonna let that show anyways. He will always deny it.

"Well? If you're not leaving then lets go. We don't have a lot of time you know."

"Why I-"

That comment almost made Kagome jump back into the well. He says it as if I would've died if I went back home! But luckily Kagome took it lightly (Well, as lightly as she could) and brushed it off. Walking past Inuyasha she found Kirara, and then behind her was Miroku, Sango and Shippo. So they all came…

After a hearty dinner of – once again – Ramen, Inuyasha looked really happy. Maybe now that he was in one of his good moods, he would go a little easier on everyone else? Everyone sighed when Inuyasha finished slurping the rest of his noodles and ordered to walk to the next village. It was dark out already! How far did he expect to push them?

Kagome stood up. She was exhausted, fighting demons all day, walking by foot and back all the way to their starting location again. No one, and that includes Inuyasha was going to make her walk some more.

"I am so not going anywhere else! I want to stay here and rest!"

"Keh do what you want. I figured something like this would happen so I decided to go on my own."

"You're what!" Everyone said in unison

"You're not going alone! You need our help too! Stop acting like a show-off! If you were caught in a life-death situation with no back up then you would be dead!"

Inuyasha shook his head. He needed to go on this journey by himself, he needed the privacy. He had to find _Kikyo_. The name had finally returned to him, it was like all the good times coming back were now clearer than ever.

No one stopped him when he slipped through the doors, they were simply too tired to move, all they could do was finish their dinner and sleep. Get a nice long rest and hope Inuyasha won't wake them up before sunrise.

Morning came and the group got to sleep in. Miroku woke up first even though he could've slept some more, he wanted to know where Inuyasha ran off to.

"Strange. Inuyasha didn't wake us up…I wonder where he went? It's not like him ton suddenly disapear like that."

Weaving through the crowded market of the village Miroku finally made it to the Goshinboku. Nope, he wasn't there either. Too bad he didn't have Inuyasha's sensitive nose, or he would just try to pick up the hanyou's scent.

Wandering thru 'Inuyasha's Forest' Miroku kept his eyes up to the tree tops, he was normally sleeping with the leaves in the tree than on the dirt and soil. Miroku was scanning the sky for any flash of red. Nothing. Slowly making his way back, Miroku needed to wake the girls up and tell them about it. Maybe they have some information to Inuyasha's disapearence?

-

There he was, still alive huh? Well no matter, the shadowed figure motioned for the school-girl to kill the hanyou. To kill him while he wasn't paying attention. Due to the fact he was talking- no holding another girl in his arms…

"_Ahh…Why don't you kill that woman with him as well?"_

_Jealousy was building inside of her, she whad the craving to kill. Slowly the emotion took over her hollow eyes and they blazed a fiery red. Kasgome drew her bow and pulled back an arrow. All it would take was one single arrow and it would all be over._

"_Hope you had a good life Inuyasha…And good-bye to the girl in red and white…"_

_She released the arrow. But never got to see if she hit her target or not –_

-

"Wake Up Kagome! How do you sleep like this! You could just sleep through any war!"

At last Kagome opened her eyes, to Sango's face. With a scream she jumped back and stayed leaning aginst the wall. God, that gave she a good-morning jump. Worked better than any caffien she ever had…

When her vision focused up again she took a look around, that's right she never did get to go back home…Sango and Miroku stood beside each other, trying their best not to laugh. Their face was turning redder and redder.

"Oh for gods- just let it out, I don't want you blowing up!"

HaHhahhahaAHAHha-

They managed to control their laughter about half an hour later, but even after then, Kagome couls still sometimes hear stifled giggles or chuckling. Friends…ugh. But they did come up with excuses… Sango blamed it on the messy-ness of her hair while Miroku said that it was messy in some places he shouldn't name.. that got him a newly added bump to his head and yet another band-aid.

Kagome sighed as she stuck on the piece of plastic to his forehead, will he ever learn? Maybe not anytime time soon but… you can just never tell really…

-

Kagura led Kahaku through a series of halls, she needed to get away, and she also needed to kill Naraku. But how? She couldn't just kill him on her own. She needed someone else's help, someone who was strong enough…_Sesshoumaru_…

-

"_Where…where have I smelt that scent before?_"

Inuyasha looked around. His eyes were scanning the area, he was trying to find a woman who matched the picture in his mind. It wasn't as if he could ask people about it since he can't take the image out fo his brain. So he described it the best he could.

"Ya…She's a priestess and…"

"Go on.. I need more than that sir."

"She's…a girl."

Inuyasha got a sorry and the person walked away, more like ran for their lives. Hanyou's weren't the nicest people when they were mad. And so the guy made a good choice and sprinted away.

Inuyasha sat down on the ground. What was he going to do? He would never find her at this rate. Not when everything was looking bad for him. Inuyasha was about to give up all hope and return to the village where he left his friends…until…

"Are you ok? You seem really sad…"

"**Kikyou!**"

- End

sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out..again… RR! thanks

There you are! Heh… just a small cliffie not a big deal right? And im even at chapter 13! So what if I told you I'm going to stop writing this story now…what would you do:P


	14. Bye shippo

-Missunderstood –

Hahaha… I just looovee my reviewers… -ahem- aside from the threats I got… I have decided that.. well yeah I'm going to finish the story –smiles- so.. umm… you can put away the sharp objects now… eh heh heh heh…

Thanks to :

sourmilk : Ah... haha like I said… you can umm.. put away the _sharp objects_ now…

Shadowww15 : Yeah.. Kikyou… everyone has a problem with her… but without her this story would be missing a few points to it… so .. umm just try and deal with it for now? (You can do it! )

Teya Yashitoda : .. So many death threats… -sighs-

Kagome1015 : Yup! It actually does match up… I couldn't think of another name for the forest…

Chapter 14

It was her. There was no two ways about it, the girl that was always appearing in his brain.

"Hmm? You seem to know me… have we met somewhere before?"

Inuyasha was a little shocked, she didn't remember him! But… didn't they have a history together? Weren't they so close to going out or something? Inuyasha shook it off, maybe it was a different girl, maybe he was met this particular priestess while travelling to the different villages. Afterall all the mikos' (except Kagome ) wore the same red and white robes… he could have easily mistaken her for anyone of them.

"Uhh.. Yeah. I think … but it was a while ago. Hav..Have you ever been to the village called… I think it was something like Kanako .. or ..uh.."

Inuyasha was studdering, nothing came out in his usual pride and confident style, he was just melting in front of this woman. So maybe she was the one in his memories, they did have the same name…

" Actually yes, I have."

Kikyo was smiling, like she always does when she had company, she fake smile that hid the anger and darkness underneath. Her perfect smile also masked the ominous smirk that was always saved for Naraku… the fiend.

Once again Inuyasha was speechless, what should he say now? He was all out of questions. The hanyou only has been in contact with females for so long. Aside from his memory girl, Kagome was probably the only other female he had ever gotten 'close' to.

"Well…I-I must be on my way then."

Inuyasha gave a curt nod and watched as Kikyou walked into the village straight down the path. He couldn't figure out if she was the right person. The Kikyou he knew smelled almost exactly like the Kikyou flowers she was named after, but This priestess… there was just something different about her.

She did have the flowery scent on her but, along with the smell of dirt and soil. Like a little kid who had been playing in the mud all day. Inuyasha sneezed, he took in too much of the scent and dust that swirled in the air when the woman left. Quickly he jumped onto his feet and started for the village. And no. He wasn't going to tell anyone.

Kagura led Kohaku through the maze of halls and into the courtyard swiftly. She wasn't going to get caught, not this time. This was another opportunity that popped up to free her, she wasn't going to just stand there and watch it go away.

So what if she told Naraku she wouldn't try to escape. He was just a bundle of evil thoughts and lies himself. Kagura whipped out a feather and watched it grow, instantly she grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him onto the feather. Just as the feather took off, she remembered something. Naraku still held her heart in his hands.

"_It won't matter. At least if he were to kill me… I wouldn't have to live the rest of my life in that stupid dungeon of his._"

Kagura smiled at the thought, so she wasn't going to live her whole life out. At least she would die in a kind of free way, depending how you look at it. Kohaku looked beside to watch Kagura, he saw a smile spread across her face. What was she so happy about? He didn't know. But it made him happier too, seeing someone else smile, something he hadn't seen in a long time.

They flown on, to where? None of them knew, even though Kagura was the one steering the feather. Just somewhere away from Naraku…far, far away. And the other thing was where they could find help, maybe start a little rebellion against the maniac. Kagura carried some jewel shards with her, she was hoping to bribe someone with them.

The farther away from the castle they flew the more events Kohaku remembered. Even all the ones he didn't want to. Kohaku watched the images in his mind, when his weapon was thrown out and planted the tip into his dad's neck, the way he de-capitated some of the crew and just plain slaughtered the rest. And there was one more, Sango. His own sister.

He was actually on the evil side, he killed his sister.

"_And she's probably still buried there…In the gardens. I never did have the chance to give my prayers and apologies to father and the other men…_"

Suddenly Kohaku felt all the guilt coming down on him. All his memories of the past have now all returned to him. All the ones Naraku had erased from his mind. Kagura winced as the wind suddenly became stronger. They have finally flown out of Naraku's barrier. It took a while but they made it.

"To be free…"

Kohaku looked at the woman beside him who just started speaking.

"To be free once again. Although this isn't true freedom…It does feel a lot better than that hellhole with the stupid vines."

Kagura took out her fan and snapped it open. Using all her power, she swiped the air and created a rather large windstorm. The wind was getting stronger and wilder, but Kagura seemed to be enjoying it. Kohaku tried to duck deeper into the white feather. He was afraid the winds would knock him right off the thing.

Since he wasn't a demon, he would die on contact with the ground…where he would be with his fallen kin. It wasn't his fault he was possesed was it? It wasn't like he wanted to kill everyone. Knowing he was wrong to think that way, Kohaku sighed and once again tried to bury himself under the soft down of the feather. This was a going a long ride to… somewhere…

Inuyasha couldn't find his friends when he got back to Kaede's village. His first thought was they ditched them, preferrably under Kagome's orders. She was probably still mad at him for leaving unanounced, or maybe they went off searching for him?

"_Nah, that's a lot to ask for.They couldn't possibly be worried about someone like…_"

Inuyasha saw them, they were all staring up at the goshinboku, where he would normally be sleeping.

"_But why?_"

With a closer inspection, he saw that Kagome was crying, while Sango was holding back her tears and Miroku just rubbing their backs comfortingly. Shippo however was no where to be seen. Wanting an answer immediately, he followed their gaze upward and saw it. A deep cut was made in the wood, most likely by a sword. There was blood all over the branch and dripping to the ground.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose up, it was human's blood…not…his? There floating around in the wind was just a plain piece of red fabric, not his authentic fire-rat's fur. And underneath the giant tree stood all of his friends…minus Shippo…crying or just trying not to…for him.

Inuyasha's heart softened, so there were people out there that cared for him. But that's not the main point… well at least it wasn't for Inuyasha. Someone had set this all up. They somehow found out he wasn't going to be there and killed a human for their blood. Inuyasha growled, this was more than just a prank. Someone actually died.

His growling ceased when his eyes focused on his friends again, he should tell them it's ok and everything was fine. Just a prank. It was really heart-breaking to watch Kagome cry over nothing. Seeing they shouldn't even be shedding any tears, he wasn't even dead.

Slowly he made his way over to his pals. Miroku looked up and was a little more than surprised to see Inuyasha walking towards them… Maybe he couldn't find peace?

"Stop crying Kagome…I-I'm still alive…"

The school- girl looked at the person who just called her name.

"KYAAAAA!"

Inuyasha jumped back almost a mile away, clamping his hands over his ears. He had really sensitive ears. Kagome stood there a little scared.

"A-Aren't y-you s-supposed to b-be d-dead?"

Her scream still ringing in his ears, Inuyasha kept his hands over them and answered her question calmly, even though he just wanted to scream back at her.

"You sound like you really wanted me to be dead or something."

"I-…I-I would never want you to die Inuyasha…not…like that at least."

Night time

They stayed in Inuyasha's forest that night, camping out there and eating, obviously, Inuyasha's favourite…_Ramen._

"So Kagome…" The ringing in his ears had finally stopped. " Why did you scream so **loudly** when you saw me?"

"I uhh…I thought…I thought you were a ghost ok?"

Inuyasha snorted, there was a new one.

"Me? A ghost? I should be translucent then."

"Not all ghosts are like that you know!"

"Righht. And Miroku's not a pervert."

The monk looked up from his noodles, he heard his name in the argument, not always a good thing.

"I am not a pervert!"

"Then explain the mark on your face."

It was true, Miroku tried to grope Sango again. And ended up with the same results. A sound smack to his face, It was one that echoed each time. And as Kagome put it ' everytime you hit him there's always a different sound!' She was only trying to lighten things up…but it didn't exactly work.

That night the gang silently drifted off to sleep. Well, almost everyone. Kagome was still awake. She didn't want another of 'those' dreams again. She still couldn't figure out who the hooded person was. When she finally fell asleep though, her hopes didn't come true, Kagome had yet another nightmare.

It was all dark, and the sky just kept getting darker, not showing any signs of there ever being light again. Kagome was running, as fast as she could trying to escape from someone. Someone who wore a white baboon pelt. Faster and faster Kagome tried to sprint at her top pace weaving through the trees in the forest.

_The mystery person's laughter could be heard. It was like he was getting closer and closer…and all the noises suddenly stopped. Like she went deaf. Up ahead Kagome saw bright globes of light, shining, illuminating the darkness around two people under a rather familiar looking Goshinboku tree._

_It was a girl and a boy, a… priestess and a hanyou. It was someone and Inuyasha. Kagome looked on and tried to get closer without letting either of them notice her. The woman was…rather unique looking in Kagome's words. With a few features that were similar to herself. But then again there were also many things that was exactly opposite of her._

_The priestess' pale skin, long hair and cold eyes would never match her own tanned skin, shoulder-length hair and cheerful eyes. But for some reason Inuyasha seemed to have taken a liking to her features instead. A little crest-fallen, Kagome was about to turn back when she realised what she ran all the way here in the first place was. She was running away from –_

Kagome woke up. Just like that, and right before she could find out who the person was too! But seeing him in a baboon pelt… was kind of like deja-vu…who else wears monkey pelts? The name was on the tip of her tongue, yet she couldn't manage to say his name. Maybe Sango would know. Trudging over to where she thought Sango was, all she found was an empty sleeping bag. Figures.

Kagome then made her way to the second place, the hot spring. And there was Sango, in all her glory. The taijiya was kneeling over the edge of the water spraying water on her face, she must of just woken up too then. Leaning against a tree a short ways away was none other than Miroku. Equiped with the " I'm just going to make sure no one attacks you _if_ you bathe" excuse, he sat in the shade and watched her rinse any sign of sleepyness off her face.

The school-girl could tell Miroku was happy just being able to watch her and not be slapped. Almost like a priviliege. Kagome shrugged and continued on towards Sango. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention, Sango looked up at her friend.

"Yeah?"

" Well I want to tell you about these weird dreams I've been having these past few weeks."

As Kagome dragged the other girl away, Miroku was fast asleep leaning against the tree. Guess he had a rough night and a few smacks to the head. Inuyasha was still sleeping while all this was happening, running from village to village took a lot out of him.

It was all silent untilhe heard the rustling in the bushes, growling he ran towards the sound.

"_Reveal yourself! I'm not in a very good mood right now, so if you would come out quick I just might spare your life."_

_A wounded priestess tumbling out from behind the bushes, patches of blood was appearing all over her clothes. Inuyasha calmed down a litle. It was not what he expected. Walking over to her, he casually stuck out a hand to help her out. Accepting the help, the woman stood up, with a bit of difficulty and slowly Inuyasha got her to the nearest tree. She leaned against it and recovered her breath before looking at Inuyasha._

"_Haven't seen you in a while."_

"…_You know me?"_

_The priestess looked a little sad at that comment, her emotions reflecting off her eyes.The hanyou immediately felt guilty. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. It was like she had known him pretty well._

"…_So you don't remember me at all…?"_

"_I uhh…well, no…I just… Don't remember your…name! Yeah, what was your name again?"_

_The priestess raised an eyebrow, not beliving his story not for a second. He did forget, but then she would just have to make him remember again wouldn't she? Inuyasha took a good look at her face. Now that she said that she did kinda…look familiar…The he realised something._

"_K-Kikyo?"_

"_You suddenly rememebered now?"_

_Inuyasha smiled, so he was right. But then… who was Kikyo again? Where did he meet her? As if on cue, memories they shared together flooded in filling in the gap in his brain about Kikyo. That's right…they were practically a couple. Without warning Inuyasha enveloped the girl in a warm hug._

"_I-Inu Yasha?"_

"_I remember everything now. I know the things that happened then all the fun we had together… I remember about…us."_

_Kikyo smiled and just relaxed into his arms, when again, Inuyasha's sensitive hearing picked up some more rustling from the bushes. His grip in Kikyo tightend and his ears perked up. Sensing something was wrong, kikyo looked up at her "boyfriend's" face. So something was wrong._

Then making her appearance from behind the concealmant of the leaves, out came a panting, completely out of breath…Kagome. Something inside Inuyasha sparked. That's right, he had Kagome now…Letting go of the one in his arms, he made his way to Kagome. The one who currently held the ability to make his voice crack by doing the simple, most innocent deeds.

With a painful look in her eyes, Kikyo knew what had happened and slowly backed off. Inuyasha, now holding a trembling Kagome, tried to comfort her, calm her down. –

That's when he woke up, Inuyasha was really confused right now and all he wanted was to be alone and sort out some of his thoughts. So the one he met in Kaede's village was Kikyo. But somehow, her allure didn't attract him half as much as it used to. Maybe because he had moved on?

Inuyasha knew that he was never too smart on topics about love but then again, neither was Miroku. At least he had shown that much in his actions, groping. Jumping to another tree, Inuyasha sighed. His dreams were getting more and more complicated and he almost didn't get them anymore.

There were girls travelling with him…he looked down to see the girls chatting away at some unknown topic that appealed to them. Girl talk was not always that fascinating, well at least not to him. Miroku was always around to listen though, he could never understand why…

Sango looked curiously at Kagome, the dreams were really awkward. And – was that Naraku she was describing? White baboon pelt…? He was a really haunting figure, she wouldn't be surprised if she started having nightmares now. Kagome gave really vivid descriptions.

But all this 'dream' talk was giving the demon-slayer a head-sche she'd figure this out after breakfast, the traditional, ramen. Not that Inuyasha complained about it though.

"What are we going to do? We are here for a mission. Not to ogle at some…boys!" Sango was really absorbed into the subject, Kagome's dreams making it that much worst. "And her dreams! Does this mean that Naraku is still out there!"

Naraku was smiling, his plans were all coming together. He had temporaily stopped chasing Kagura and that other little kid. They were just the little people that he stepped on the gain his notorious image. Kagome and Sango however… To wreck their lives and get a good laugh out of it was way more important.

He was evil and not afraid to admit it. But if he should hear anyone call him insane, or anything like it…they would not see to live another minute. Kagura he put up with. She was useful, but some weakling like the humans who used to be alive and well that served at the castle… he could care less.

"To kill the ones they love with their own hands…to have the ones that love them get killed by the ones they would give anything for…how much for evil could you ask for?"

But Naraku was getting impatient now. It has already been about 2 months they've been together and there was nothing to show for it. So Naraku went ahead and gave them a little push, by entering the dreams of the weaker one…Kagome. He showed her what it was like to kill Inuyasha, and he showed her that he liked another, Kikyo.

Naraku turned to look into Kanna's mirror, he could see what his 2 favourite girls were up to right at the very moment. Sango for the first part looked stressed out. She always took her assignments very seriously. Kagome however, was laughing. Naraku frowned and continued watching the girl with interest.

While Sango was obvoiusly getting a head-ache over the problem, kagome was busy laughing at the hanyou who sat beside her, she was having a good time. That wasn't good news for Naraku. She was supposed to be as stressed out as Sango was. It was as if she pushed all her work load into Sango's brain. She was enjoying herself. Maybe he should try contaminating Sango's dreams from now on.

"She's probably the weaker target now…"

Kagura seached for him she searched hard. It was a life or death matter here and she very much preferred to live. She looked behind her at the boy who was sound asleep. Figures…well he was a kid afterall, maybe she could go a little easier on him. Kagura owed him one for setting her free.

Then she saw him, right there walking oh-so-calmly. But then again, he had nothing to worry about. His life was practically perfect. Kagura landed neatly in front of Sesshoumaru, making sure that she didn't wake up the one sleeping in the feather.

"I came to ask a favour…"

The shard hunters were searching for another place to stay again, the process just keeps repeating itself. Not to mention the few slaps Miroku receives every so often. On the way though the gang was attacked by a hoard of demons, presumably sent by Naraku.

Inuyasha came out alright, a few minor cuts. Miroku on the other hand…

Kagome was cleaning his cuts again and all that could be heard miles around was the pained yelling of a certain monk. Inuyasha was annoyed, you could tell just by looking at the colour of his face. He was trying to hold his anger in…just to be nice.

The weird thing was that it wasn't him that snapped first but rather…Shippo. That's right the little kit who almost always has a clear head.

"MIROKU WOULD YOU PLEASE QUIET DOWN!"

All heads were turned to his direction at the sudden outburst, no one expected it and apparently neither did Shippo himself. Decideing it was one of those 'moments' The kitsune took the chance to dive into the bushes and stay there. Right away the pained screams started up again. It was like nothing had happened.

Inuyasha was talking, discussing some of the more important topics with Sango at the moment. Things were getting pretty dangerous and they certainly don't want a death on their hands. Deciding that the best choice was to let some caring family adopt Shippo, they did just that. And they had their reasons too.

1) The kitsune was just always in the way.  
2) It wasn't like he could fight or anything

3) Some of the scenes that they saw on their journey was not meant for younger audiences.  
4) They don't have the time to keep saving him all the time  
5) Inuyasha was threatening to kill him if he got any more annoying.

Even though it was mainly the last reason that the kit had agreed to leave, the group had showered him with the 'it's only best for you' comment. Like he hadn't heard that one before. But nonetheless they found a suitable family for the fox-demon to join and Miroku was even as so nice to give the family a little extra spending cash.

After a few tears and many goodbyes and promises to visit, they finially left, knowing that it would be that much harder to say goodbye if they stayed any longer.

The sun was setting quickly and they couldn't help but talk about what had just happened.

"Do you think that was the right thing to do?"

"Yeah! That's why I did it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, she should of seen that one coming.

End

Hey people! I'm really sorry about the lateness of this chapter…and basically how almost every chapter is late…eh heheheh… Actually this chapter was done some time ago…I kinda thought it was already posted and so left it like that until I –found- it in my story folder thing…oops?


	15. Sango's turn

Missunderstood-

For once I'm trying to update early! –smile- **My dividers didn't show up in the last chapter…**I wonder why? If it doesn't show up again this time.. I think I'll change it to something else…

Thanks to :

Teya Yashitoda : Cake… -yummy- cookies are good too… -smile- you wouldn't really carry out death threats huh?

Shadowww15

FallenInsaneDemon : ehh I was never really a Shippo fan either…I always found him 'in the way' . And besides this is my story soo…. XD

so…out of all the things …why nail polish remover?

Chapter 15

The journey to a next safe camping ground was very quiet, not that it wasn't always quiet…but somehow without Shippo around there was always this eerie silence. One that kind of creeped Kagome out. She never really enjoyed silence and always made attempts to break it. Her friends however…they just weren't co-operating with her.

" So how long do you think it's going to take to get to a good spot?"

Inuyasha just grunted in reply, he probably didn't feel like answering. Correction – he never felt like answering. That is unless it was about something important, something that was critizing him or making fun of someone else.

Kagome then turned to Sango, maybe her best friend would talk to her. 4 hour journeys in silence were really, really boring.

"Well?" Kagome was whispering, she didn't want to let the guys hear about her question. "Did you think about my dream? I really want to know who it is…Maybe it is Naraku?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah."

And that was the end of their conversation. It was better than a grunt though. Kagome let out a big sigh, this was going to be very lonely without Shippo around.

That night the group was exhausted, Miroku went to find a sturdy tree to lean on and practically right away fell asleep against it. Inuyasha really did it this time, instead of stopping at their usual afternoon times for a break, he decided to keep going on for 'a little more'. That little more turned out to be until night fall. If it weren't for Miroku knocking some sense into him they would still have been walking. Sango pulled up the covers to her sleeping bag and looked over at the pile of red cloth.

Inuyasha was still out. The blow to the head must have been too hard…Maybe Miroku should just of used his hands instead of the staff. While Inuyasha lay on the ground, oblivious to the world, Kagome was taking a relaxing bath in a nearby hot spring. They always camped near one!

"_So maybe it is Naraku then…But he's dead so I shouldn't need to worry about anything…_"

Kagome thought back about the contract and the signature…it was smudged. Somehow, in a very vague way it was all coming together for Kagome. The pieces of the puzzle finally made more sense. And that's when it hit her. This could of all been a trap.

By the time Kagome got out of the spring and into her clothes everyone was already sound asleep. That might of included Inuyasha, she couldn't tell. His shadowed form was still slumped on the ground where Miroku and set him down. He was either still unconscious or was too lazy to climb a tree and so stayed there and fell asleep.

Kagome walked over to her own sleeping bag, or rather her moms sleeping bag. She already lent Sango hers and when she told her mom of the problem her mother gave her another sleeping bag.

FLASHBACK 

"Mom! Umm… I kinda need another sleeping bag…do we have another one here?"

Kagome was digging through the closets of her house, trying to locate another one so she and her friend (Sango) didn't have to share one, or have the other person sleep out in the cold. Her mom came up to the door a little while carrying, of course, another sleeping bag. The Only other sleeping bag in the house.

"Here you are Kagome."

"Isn't that yours?"

"Yes… but we rarely ever go camping anymore, and I'm sure it would be put to better use while it's with you."

"Aww, thanks mom… but are you sure you won't need it? I mean what if you wanted to take Souta camping or something?"

"Well, when that time comes…I'll figure something out. But for now, you take it."

With a quick thanks Kagome got up and ran for the door. She couldn't wait to tell Sango that she actually got a spare sleeping bag. Closeing the door behind her she sprinted for the well and jumped down it.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome sighed, that's right. She hasn't been home for a long time now. Never had the time to in fact, she really missed her family. It had been what one month…or maybe it was two months. Alright, just al really long time. Kagome reminisced about the good times they all had together before her 15th birthday.

She remembered telling her mom about how she was aiming for Tokyo University. Her family was all around her cheering her on. Then it happened. She turned 15 and got dragged down a well. Knowing that there probably wasn't going to be a way that her life would ever get back on track, Kagome closed her eyes and went to sleep. She's going to need it for the argument that was bound to happen tomorrow. She wanted to go home.

Well, this was new. Not that She expected to dream about rainbows and unicorns…Sango looked around the shady area. This all seemed so familiar to her…yet so not at the same time.

The demon-slayer kept walking down the path. She couldn't see the end to it, yet it felt like she had been down this road many times before. It was one of those paths that you would recognize if you ever had to walk it again. Sango suddenly sensed something, or someone watching her from behind.

_Whirling around, she came face to face with a man hidden under the folds of a white baboon pelt. _

"_This is almost like Kagome's dream…" She thought staring straight ahead at the guy in front of her._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Heh heh heh…I finally found you."_

_Sango was getting a little scared now. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the surroundings changed, she was inside a room now and was slowly backing up into a corner. The man was advancing quickly._

"_Guess who…?"_

"NARAKU!"

Sango sat upright and was still panicking. The she realised that it was all just a nightmare, lucky for her. It all felt so real, she could feel him walking closer. The way she had called out had startled Miroku, causing him to wake up and look around. Inuyasha and Kagome were already up and argueing.

Sango let out the air she didn't know she was holding. She now knew what Kagome went through. Well, now that she's had a taste and knowing the man was Naraku there wasn't really anything to figure out. Except why were these dreams plagueing her and her friend.

"Probably a message from the grave to get this stinking mission over with." Sango mused.

She knew that this was one mission they could never complete. Killing Inuyasha and Miroku? Yeah right. Plus gathering all the shards and then burying it all with his body into his grave? Wait. His body should be rotting by now…If he was really dead.

Sango shuddered the mental image that popped up was disgusting, she needed a distraction from her thoughts. Wandering over to the houshi she had woken up, Sango sat down beside him and started talking to him.

Naraku was smiling again. His dream, well nightmare had ended exactly as he had intended it to. But then again, if she hadn't woken up right then. Naraku would've had his dream self murder her. Make it that much more frightening.

"If you thought that was the scariest nightmare you have ever had Sango…Just you wait until tonight."

Half-grinning, Naraku let out an evil manical laugh that rang throughout the entire mansion. Kanna happened to walk by his room and hearing him laugh, she just had to shudder. Kagura was right, sometimes he just gets a little too with it…

Sango and Miroku were talking the whole entire time Kagome and Inuyasha were argueing. They resolved the argument with Miroku holding Inuyasha back and Sango dragging Kagome away. It was always like this. Inuyasha never wanted kagome to go back. Now Sango and Miroku said it was love, but Inuyasha and Kagome? They think it means war.

"But he _never_ lets me go home!"

"Now now Kagome-"

"It was so much better when we were travelling ALONE ya know?"

Kagome made sure to say certain words a little louder so that 'someone' would be able to hear her. Inuyasha snorted, he wasn't really that mean! Or so he thought.

"_I let her bathe, I don't go through her stuff anymore and I protect her in battles. All those things are optional to me. I could go through her things anytime I want to and I don't always have to kill off anything threatening…the bath part… I'll let her keep._"

Kagome didn't understand, would it really kill him just to let her go back home for a little? It wasn't like she was leaving forever. Or maybe that's why he didn't want her leaving…because he thought she was going to leave forever. Kagome smiled and liked this new idea. Maybe he like her more than she thought he did.

Even though she liked the thought, It didn't change the fact that Kagome still needed to go home. Her mom was probably worried sick by now and was even thinking she was dead or something. Afterall, no one could go to her time and tell her family about her death except for her, herself. Maybe she will reincarnate into another girl if she died in the Feudal Era?

Walking up to the hanyou, she noticed he was sulking again. Taking a deep breath she walked up to him and was about to say something when he beat her to it.

"Look. If you really want to go home that badly…just….just go."

"Hey…I didn't mean to-"

"But…Just don't be gone for too long alright?"

Kagome was at a loss for words. Nothing was going to come out right if she said anything right then, all she could manage was a quick nod and ran off in search for Sango's cat. What had convinced him to change his mind? It was for sure that Miroku didn't have that much spiritual power on him. A little confused and lost, kagome ran straight to where her friend was supposed to be. And actually, she was still there reading the book she had lent her before.

"Hey Sango! Mind if I borrow Kilala?"

"Hmm? What for?"

"I'm going home!"

Inuyasha smiled. Even though he was so far away from the girls he could still hear their excited whispers. He couldn't help but widen his smile when he hears her sound so happy.

"How could someone be so happy about going home?"

Somewhere below him Miroku was also smiling. Catching the phrase he just muttered, most probably to himself, Miroku took the liberty of answering it.

"Inuyasha, you have to know that Kagome doesn't live here…in this world I mean."

"Yeah? So?" He was a little startled to get an answer. Inuyasha didn't realise that Miroku was standing right under him from where he was perched up in the tree. Which was a very rare thing for him, due to his superior hearing and all.

"She hasn't been home for months. If you were trapped in her time, you wouldn't like it that much either would you?"

"Well…I haven't even gone to her era before how would I know I wouldn't like it? What if I really did like it?"

Miroku sighed, he was just that stubborn. If only his "Words of wisdom" could ever get through that thick skull. But then again, he had a point there. Maybe her time had everything a man could dream of…Immediately hentai images filled his brain. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Miroku turned up to Inuyasha again. He didn't move, ah well.

A few minutes later the giant demon-sized Kilala took off into the air, heading straight for the bone eaters' well. Inuyasha sighed, it was like whenever she left she was taking a part of him with her. Couldn't help but miss that girl all the time.

"Hey! Mom! I'm Finally HOME!"

Her mom rushed out into the halls, still wearing an apron, which meant that she was cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh! Kagome! You're back!"

They rushed forward for a quick hug before Kagome settled down into the living room to talk with her mom. She wanted to tell her mom evertything, they were that close. After about two hours worth of talking later did her mom realise that something was burning in the kitchen.

Rushing over to the oven and pulling out the burnt food, they took a look at how bad it was. The used to be golden brown turkey was now a crisp black, burnt bits still chipping off as they stared at it. Shaking her head slowly, Kagome's mom dumped the turkey into the trash, it wasn't like they were going to eat it now.

"Well…" Kagome started, it wasn't like her mom to burn something. It was probably because of all the excitement from her making it home for once.

"Anyways, shall we order in tonight? I don't think that dinner's going to ready as soon as I first imagined."

Kagome nodded and started walking towards the phone.

"What are we going to have?"

After rounding up Souta and Grandpa, the family settled down and started eating supper. And asking Kagome millions of questions about her adventures. That always kept the dinner lively. Souta loved his sister's stories they were always so cool! And unlike the fake T.V. dare-devil shows they were all real.

A lot of them also invovled Inuyasha, his all time hero. He could just sit ther and listen to her go on and on. For once it was about something that was interesting to him. Nothing like the normal 'oh and she said and he said' stuff. Souta, being the grade 5 student he is couldn't understand how Kagome could chat on the phone for hours on end about that 'gossip' stuff. He'll know someday.

After dinner and a long soak in the bath, Kagome decided this was the best time to write a fast journal entry. How often did she get to come home anymore?

_Dear journal,_

_I'm finally home from the Feudal Era. I couldn't belive it when Inuyasha actually told me I could go! It was so not like him to do that. But anyways, I'm back now and that's all that matters. Modern Japan is so different than the Sengoku Jidai, I mean all the technology and modern things that they don't have. Best of all…Beds! Oh how I missed mine so much._

_Things there were pretty crazy, fighting off demons by day and getting miroku to bribe us some food and shelter at night. Yup, always full of fun and excitement alright. But the one thing he said before I leave…Yeah, and I mean HIM_ _…I've have been talking a lot about HIM lately haven't I…_

_I don't know, I like him and all but… how does he feel? Inuyasha's not the type of person who would tell you all about the way he felt at that very moment or some of his favourite memories. He's so…closed up. As if he wants to shield himself from the world or something…I'll get to him though. It'll only be a matter of time…_

_Wait! Why am I even talking about these things? Oh no…I've fallen for the guy I have to kill! This can't be good. Yes, that's right. Our latest mission, (me and Sango) was organized by Naraku. Apparently that Kagura demon I wrote about in here before, she killed Naraku! And now, apparently it was on his will… We gotta kill Inuyasha **and** Miroku. From the looks of things I'm not the only one in this mess. I think Sango has a crush on Miroku too._

_How are we supposed to kill them? _

_Oh well… until next time, or maybe if I ever solve this little mess of mine._

_Kagome Higurashi_

_March, 2005._

Satisfied, Kagome shut her journal and walked over to her bed. She fell back onto the bed and sighed. This was way better than some sleepingbag, even if that was cool at first. Her bed was the only place for her right now. Closing her eyes and drifting off into dreamland, she knew that she just had to enjoy this while it lasted.

Morning came and Kagome snapped awake again at exactly 6 am. She looked around. Where were all the trees and grass? Where was she again? Oh right.

"That's right. Inuyasha let me come home."

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!"

Running over to the bathroom, Kagome washed up and ran down the stairs. Oh how she missed the usual modern breakfast and not some kind of dried herb and rice or the simple cup of ramen. Cooking over the stove was the bacon and on her plate were the scrambled eggs, steam still rising from them.

"Eat up before they get cold."

She took her usual spot at the table and took a bite. Delicious, now this was something she could get used to.

"Mmmm these are delicious mom!"

"It's nice that you think so Kagome!"

"Did you put in some different things?"

"Actually no, It's been the same recipe I've been using since…Well, a long time ago!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. It didn't metter. This was heaven! Then she remembered what Inuyasha said to her befire she left

'_Come back soon…_'

Even if he didn't really mean it, that was pretty sweet coming from Inuyasha's mouth. Maybe he was possesed or something but hearing those words from his mouth made her heart flutter. Afterall she did have a crush on him. And what girl doesn't want to be appreciated or needed?

Kagome ended up staying in her world for 3 days and on the third day went so far as to go on a major shopping trip for mostly grocery, or ramen to be exact. She went and bought all the flavours the store carried.

"He better appreciate this."

Just as she was stepping out Kagome crashed into someone.

"Oh I'm so-"

"Why hello there Kagome! What are you doing out grocery shopping in your condition? Hows the measles? I see they've gone away…"

"Oh you mean all this?" Kagome was eager to change the subject , " It's just to stock up the cupboard at home."

"Oh I see. And what about your arthritis?"

"My…My what!"

Hojo then handed her a package. One that had the health store sticker on it. Where does he get all this money from? Oh well, it's nice that he cares though but seriously, he needs some better eyes. Did it really look like she had the measles or arthritis or any other sickness?

"And this can help the pains in your wrist. Oh! I also got you this." Handing over another package, he carefully explained what it was and what it was for.

"This is for your head lice…"

"HEAD LICE!"

"Yeah, you were gone one day because-"

"I DO NOT HAVE HEAD LICE!"

She took the package and as calmly as she culd thanked Hojo for all the gifts. She had an argument to settle with grandpathis time. No one gets away from her after telling her whole class she was away because of lice. How is Kagome going to face her friends now?

The arthritis she could handle. The measles and chiken pox too. But no lice. No way.

"Grandpa!"

"hmm? What is it Kagome?"

"What is this I hear you telling I was away from school because I had HAIR LICE!"

Kagome was furious. That was a very embarassing thing, she was going to be talked about by many people. Yup there was no doubt about it…

"Well…hehheh, I couldn't think of anymore diseases so…"

"Well…CAN'T YOU USE THE SAME ONE TWICE!"

"That would be very unoriginal Kagome."

"WHO CARES!" Grandpa shrugged.

"Never thought of that, nope."

He continued talking to himself because Kagome felt a head-ache coming if she talked to him any longer. Walking away from the old man she decided to pack up and go back to the Feudal Era again. Her friends are probably missing her by now. Also stuffing in some extra non-ramen lunch and some extra clothes, Kagome said goodbye to her mom, Souta and with a bit of difficulty, Grandpa. She set off for the well right after, not wasting anytime. She really wanted to see Inuyasha again!

Throwing her bulging backpack over first, Kagome jumped in following after it. As soon as she got to the other side Kagome was greeted by the warm welcome of her friends. It turns out they were actually camping out there, waiting just for her.

They finally set off later that day, stopping by to say hi to Shippo first of course. The kit actually left on his own to find Kaede's house. His excuse was it was boring in that other village and there were no kids that wanted to play with him. It seemed to satisfy the group because they stopping scolding him and telling the child about the dangers outside.

Kagome still couldn't let it go though, what kind of caring and loving parents were those? Letting the kid go walk by himself to the next village. Maybe their judgement on good people weren't that good…Or maybe…They just wanted to the money. One thing that Kagome remembered reading about in History classes was how poor the people used to be. That would explain many of the bandits they've encountered.

FLASHBACK 

" _And why should I do that?"_

_Sesshoumaru kept his emotionless mask on. Kagura huffed, So he wasn't the hero type. Kagura told him about the problem that was on her hands right now, she even showed him what she had to give, Jewel Shards. But then again, why would he even need the shards? Sesshoumaru was a very strong demon._

" _Fine don't help out then."_

"I won't."

_Sesshoumaru could tell he was getting on Kagura's nerves. And he was. The wind demon walked as calmly as she could back to the giant feather that Kohaku was still in. She didn't know what to do now, the wind sorceress was placing all her bets on the jewel shards, everyone wanted them…well except him. _

**_END FLASHBACK_**

She was still mad at him, and yeah, Kagura can hold a hell of a grudge.

"I still don't get why he wouldn't help me. Where did I go wrong?"

Then she felt a nudge on her elbow, the kid wanted to talk to her again. Well it was better than no one to talk to but herself…

"What?"

"Maybe…Maybe if you need help yourself you shouldn't even attempt to kill Naraku."

"What ..?"

"Why don't you use the shards yourself?"

"No… I can't."

Kohaku didn't go any farther, he knew when to stop. Meanwhile Kagura was thinking about what he just told her.

"_Take on Naraku by my self? With no help at all? I'm not so cowardly that I have to use the jewel shards to boost my power. Even if I only have the wind as my trump card…I'll kill him. But I can never do it on my own, I'm too weak for that…Maybe…That's it. Maybe Inuyasha is pretty strong now…He's always wanted to kill Naraku…_"

Taking a sharp turn, Kagura spun the feather 360 degrees around and started to go back, she need to find Inuyasha. She'll even lead him to Naraku's castle.

"He won't get away this time."

End

There chapter 15. I tried to get it out as soon as I could…Well it did come out faster than the other chapters didn't it?

R&R thanks

Note: this chapter only took a week! That's my new record now…:D


	16. Oops!

Missunderstood-

So, **the dividers didn't show up **…once again. And so the new one will be….I don't know… maybe** a row of letters**?

Thanks to :

Shadowww15 : But that's the thing Sessy only just found out that Naraku's not dead…uhh.. aww im all confused now… Ill figure something out

Kagome1015 : That's ok…homework's always bothering me too… Oh yeah and I know Shippo kinda disapeared outta the blue but…I never had anything for him to say and well…If he didn't go away that chapter then… he'd pretty much disapear from the story without warning….something like that….

Uhh yeah… I kinda had writers block so I couldn't think of anything anyhow your probably sick of excuses now so Im gonna go start chap 17 next… um… yeah…

Chapter 16

Once again our favourite group was trudging along the dirt path. Kagome was tired and so was Sango. But they weren't complaining. Inuyasha was in a bad mood today, not a very good thing. Miroku however was just fine, he was still happily sipping on the Sprite that Kagome handed to him earlier. While everyone finished theirs within 30 minutes, Miroku was still happily drinking his 2 hours later. He had never tasted anything of the sort and so, he was now taking tiny little sips. Hoping to conserve the fizzy drink.

SSLLLLLUUUURRRRPPPP 

"Oh for the love of – Miroku! Will You Please Finish That NOW!"

Everyone was glaring at him now and Inuyasha was just holding back. If he wanted to drink slowly, that was his problem but drinking slowly and loudly…that was a whole different thing. Inuyasha drew back an arm and closed his hand into a fist. Just as he was about to let him have it, Sango beat him to it.

"MINE!"

Sango couldn't take it anymore, she snatched the can from the monk's hand and drained it in 5 seconds flat.

"Much better!"

"But…But Sango!"

Sango smirked, "You took way too long Miroku!"

Miroku pouted, there was a reason why he was drinking it so slowly. Well actually he just wanted to savour the taste. Sango sighed as she held the empty can in her hands. That was refreshing…although she had to put her mouth where Miroku's once was. When she thought it was the perfect moment, Sango walked up beside Miroku and slipped the can into his hands and put on a cute smile. Hold on to it? Sango didn't litter, it just wasn't her.

Nodding dumbly, Miroku stuck the empty pop can inside his robes somewhere. Little did anyone know he was going to keep this one can and not sell it off like he will with the others. The group arrived shortly to the next village, Miroku doing his routine act and not only trading in the worthless cans for rooms to stay in but also a wonderful home cooked dinner.

Sango and Kagome were talking while Inuyasha was sulking in the corner again. No one knew what brought on his bad mood, they only knew to stay away from him. The last time he was in a bad mood, It was right after a battle. You could say it was a tie, Kagura had flown off. Miroku only innocently asked if he was alright, Inuyasha was all bloody and tired. As it turned that the hanyou was actually not as tired as everyone originally thought. He got up and pounded the monk on the head, sending him falling to the ground with a rather large bump on his head. Kagome immediately attended to that.

Even now when Miroku scatches his head there is still a slight dent in his skull. There was no doubt that it had to have hurt but Miroku was a man afterall. He wouldn't cry. Or maybe it was because he was unconscious, either way no tears were shed.

Miroku was walking aimlessly around the house doing his exorcism. Inuyasha's ears twitched everytime he heard a footstep.

"_Gods that monk walks loud. Or maybe…He just trying to get on my nerves._"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Kagura was still in the air 2 hours later, she just couldn't find him anywhere. It was as if he disapeared off the face of the planet. If that was possible that is. It didn't matter though, she was determined to find him. He can't hide. She looked over at the boy beside her sleeping peacefully. She sighed and smiled, just a bit.

"No worries, just relaxing. How I miss that so much."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sesshoumaru was a little shocked at the news he received during his encounter with Kagura. Naraku… He was dead. Kagura…She's supposed to be somewhere hiding. If she was then why would she even have the guts to seek the help of him? He had been trying to capture and kill her and she walks right up to him and asks for help. But that's not the matter right then. It was the fact that Naraku may not be dead and is still out there somewhere. Meaning…the will…it would of been fake. Slowly but unclearly everything was coming together in Sesshoumaru's brain.

He thought about it the whole way back. If Naraku was still out there somewhere, he will be killed. If not by natural means then Sesshoumaru would make sure that he will send someone out there to kill him. Trickery was one of the many things that Sesshoumaru couldn't tolerate.

"_And if no one manages to kill him…I'll make sure that I will._"

He walked through the gates and pushed through the doors, he needed a rest. All this was giving him a head-ache. When he finally got to his room, Sesshoumaru laid down on his bed and looked onto the table beside him, it was where the servants would normally leave him any messages that he got if he was away. Nothing was there…except a pen. And that's when it hit him, the girls didn't need to do the mission. It could be all called off and may ultimately save their lives should anything happen.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet again, he didn't want to lose the two best agents he had. And he also didn't want them killing for nothing. Sighing and walking outside again, he started his seach on the girls. It shouldn't take too long.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Naraku was laughing again. Nothing new. Kanna was right behind him. Although she was supposed to be 'Nothing' Kanna could swear she felt the slightest of a head-ache coming on. The laughter was getting too much for her.

MuaHaHAha

Kanna was going to go insane soon if she didn't do something.

Naraku was laughing, not because he did something insanley evil…well hat too but also because his plan was slowly coming together. No one would suspect a thing and not only would he get the Shikon Jewel but also have his enemies killed. But the only drawback was how long they seemed to be taking to kill the two. It was as if…no. Naraku didn't want to belive it. The girls…were in love?

Naraku didn't want to believe that, it just wasn't possible. Girls that were born to carry out assasinations did not fall in love. At least not with the ones they were supopsed to kill. The hanyou shook his head, he needed to think of a new nightmare for them. They need to hurry up. This was taking longer than Naraku had planned it to. He couldn't stay inside and hidden forever…actually he could but he needed to get out soon.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Miroku finally settled down and Inuyasha could relax again, not before shouting at the monk that was.

"Did you have to walk around so loudly?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku flashed his innocent smile.

"You know what I mean … monk." Inuyasha bared his fangs. He wasn't in the mood right now. Miroku just frowned and walked off. He still had no idea what the hanyou was talking about.

Kagome and Sango just watched from the other end of the room. Good thing they didn't have to share a room with _Him._ That would be a nightmare. Kagome dug through her bag, she was trying to find something that would put the half-demon into a better mood. She was still digging through the pack when Sango left to go find Miroku. She was pretty bored.

Kagome was trying to drown out all the voices around her. She need to concentrate in finding something.

"I swear I put in an extra soda or chocolate bar…or something!"

Kagome sighed with relief as she pulled out her last chocolate bar. Crunchie. It was her faavourite and she was debating it in her brain whether she should give it up or not. Maybe she should just give him half. Inuyasha looked over, all the rustling had sudenly stopped.

Inuyasha watched her with interest, that is until she pulled out a shiny bar of.. something. Then he smelled it. It was one of those sweets she had in her time. The unmistakable smell of…chocolate! Inuyasha immediately walked over to her and sat down beside the school-girl. Kagome rolled her eyes. She should of expected this. Sighing she broke half of the bar and dumped the half into Inuyasha's waiting hands. He finished it in one big bite.

Looking at Kagome's half of the bar. Kagome felt watched and so on turning to face Inuyasha, she was right. He was pouting at her again. That was probably her only weakness. An attraction to cute. Kagome laughed and rubbed Inuyasha's ears. She just couldn't help herself. And then…she put her half into his hands. He smiled and ate it mre slowly this time. It was like he had it all planned out.

Kagome stood up and started to walk out. She didn't need to be in the room anymore and by the looks on the hanyou's face he looked a lot better than he did 10 minutes ago. Kagome slipped out of the room unnoticed. Inuyasha was still conentrating on the piece of chocolate. Walking over to her room and Sango's she decided to go take a bath. It had been a very exhausting day.

As soon as she got into the water, Sango, who was already in started to talk to her. They talked about what had happened so far, and how are they going to complete this 'mission'. Kagome also some-what relieved some stress by announcing that Inuyasha was in better moods.

"So…Sango…do you have any of your 'great ideas' again?"

Sango frowned ,"Actually…no."

"What! What do you mean no!"

"Why don't you ever have any great ideas huh? Why do I always have to come up with them?"

"'Cause you're…smarter?"

"Ehhh…whatever."

It was silent after that. Kagome was counting on Sango to think up a plan. It was better late than never. But still, why did they have to kill them? What a stupid..stupid..

Sango lifted her head up. She heard rustling in the bushes. She started to swim as fast as she could to her clothes. She also kept a pile of rocks there just in case. She could never take safe baths anymore because of a certain monk…

"Miroku…" she started, "I'm not going to hold back this time…"

Sango took aim and launched the rocks, it was obvious that he had come back for another peak. Which wasn't going to happen. At least with him unconscience, she could be sure he wasn't spying in. Kagome swam away from the bushes and was well aware of the crack and the sound of…a grunt? Miroku should've been out cold.

"OwwWWw. That was unnec-"

Although they both knew that the voice didn't belong to Miroku, or Inuyasha for that matter, it was still male and that was all that mattered at the time. Kagome threw another rock towards the man and waited. Shouldn't he be out by now? The girls' smirked evilly when they heard a thump, meaning the person was officially unconscience. Covering up as much of their bodies as they could with the towelettes, they scrambled onto shore and pushed aside the leaves to look at the pervert.

"No way…"

"Hmm? What is it Sango?"

Kagome was standing behind the shocked Sango, she couldn't see past her friend and Kagome was getting curious now. Who was it? …it wasn't Inuyasha or Miroku..right?

"_Maybe I shouldn't of thrown the rock so hard…_"

Sango blinked again and backed up, letting Kagome move up so she could see the guy. Kagome wandered up and peered through the branches. Face down in the dirt she saw the person she knocked out…

"Oh…no….."

End

Im going to go work on the next chappie now… while the idea's still good n I'll post it up in a week or so. k? R&R sorry again for the lateness of this story…


	17. Sorry Sesshy

Missunderstood-

Just finished chap.16! Oh yeah! And note; Inuyasha and Sesshy aren't related. It would make things so much more complicated if they were.

Thanks to :

Shadowww15

Kagome1015 : Lol, that's ok… I feel really bad about not being able to update for a while due to the same things… mostly homework.. Oh yeah and good job! You guesed right!

I know your screen names so well…I don't even need to double check to remember how to spell them out correctly.. (-smile)

((Chapter 17))

"Oh no…no..no no…"

Kagome stared at the man in horror, a still shocked Sango beside her. So many thoughts were screaming around in her brain. One of the main ones was : How was she going to fix this. Sango was definitely not going to take the blame this time.

"_What have I done…?_"

Kagome was still in a stupefied state of shock when Miroku happened to step into the picture. Although she was still naked, Sango and Kagome didn't move…well Sango did try to cover up a little more but that was all. Miroku rubbed the back of his head. Two girls in plain daylight, staring at the bushes…well he wasn't complaining.

Miroku walked over to where the girls were and pulled aside the branches. There he saw a man, lying face down in the dirt. He had silver hair…really long silver hair at that. Kinda reminded him of Tsubaki's…his was maybe even longer… The monk stepped up to the boy and poked him with the end of his staff. There was a rather large bump on the side of his head. He probably suffered the girl's scream and throw attack.

It was a very natural name for the assault. Seeing that Miroku got it the most the took the liberty of naming it. The attack was simple.

1. You have to be bathing in the water before hearing noises coming from the bushes…

2. Cover up as much of your body as you can with your hands or a nearby towel.

3. Scream in the general direction the noise was coming from…(this is where you can add in all your name calling eg. Pervert, hentai…etc.)

4. Throw random projectiles at the noise if the movement continues whether it means that the offender was retreating or moving closer. Don't be surprised if you accidentally hit an animal…Springs are usually located in forests…

Miroku was now kneeling over the body and trying to flip the guy over. Miroku was really concentrating…but it just wasn't working. The task should've normally only taken him a couple of minutes if not seconds. But not today…at least not right at the very moment… There seemed to be girls behind him getting dressed…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

An angry mob was standing outside the landlord's house. They couldn't keep up with the rates he was charging. It was really weird, the livestock, mainly the cows were dying out. They couldn't understand why. Cows that were just healthy yesterday were dead the next morning. It wasn't because of a sickness, it was as if they did suicide or something. No, it was cleaner than that. There was no blood. Even when they cut up the animal for food, there was nothing wrong with its insides, everything was fine. They should of lived for another few years.

The landlord of the area didn't know what to do. He couldn't lower the rates any lower than they already were, he was only barely making any income. He understood nothing of farming or rasing farm animals. All his life he lived with his father, living in the luxury his father left behind after he died. He had inherited a lot of money but that gradually disapeared too. It wasn't like he oculd keep it forever. The landlord was now relaying on the crops that the villagers brought in for survival. They asked if they could bring in less so they could have more for their family, he said yes.

But now, he couldn't it was getting oo hard not just for the workers but for the landlord too.

"_If only father was still around…He would know what to do…_"

The stressed man couldn't think of anything to do at the moment but hope for some answers to appear.

**At a castle 500km away…**

"Heh, let's see how those pathetic little humans will sort this one out…"

Naraku didn't want to just sit in the shadows. He needed to do something. So he resorted to killing cows… (A/N : gasp… the horror..)

"I'll give them another week…in a weeks' time they must kill Inuyasha and that monk…or I might have to make an appearance…"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kagura was still flying when she finally saw a clearing in the woods. Her back was cramping up from staying in the sme position for too long. Kohaku, beside her had woken up and fallen back to sleep serveral times but it didn't matter, she needed to finish what she had set out for. He didn't need him to stay up with her, this was her cause and hers alone. Landing her feather, she shook Kohaku lightly. There was a spring nearby and she wanted the rest of the journey made in air that she could breathe in freely. Pointing towards the water, he nodded and started off towards it. Kagura turned around and took in her surroundings. It was a pretty secluded place and no one could find them there…hopefully. Kagra leaned against a tree and relaxed, something she hadn't done in a while. She heard the sound of Kohaku stepping into the water and closed her eyes. She made sure to keep awake incase of any danger though. At least she still had her fan.

Kagura waited until she heared Kohaku get out of the water and walk clearly away form the spring before opening her eyes and walking to the water source. She didn't want to 'see Kohaku' . Taking off her clothes and slipping into the warm water, Kagura again relaxed her tensed muscles and sank deeper into the water.

She wasn't going to be disturbed this time…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kagome was still sitting on the bed and trying to calm down after knocking down her boss. That's right. She knocked out Sesshoumaru. Sango had him layed out on another ned in another room. No one wanted to see his re-action when he wakes up. Especially not Kagome. Sango wasn't going to take the blame this time… Not for something like this.

Inuyasha tried to comfort her, he was rubbing her back slowly, as if that helped any. Kagome was getting more nervous because Inuyasha was trying to help her. Since when was he that nice?

As soon as Sesshoumaru's breathing returned to normal, Miroku stepped away from the man and sat down beside Sango. The girls had some explaining to do. Sango was squirming nervously, he could feel the viberations in the matress.

"So. What's this all about?"

"Umm…well…I…we…"

"He's our friend from a long time ago." Kagome exclaimed cutting the tension between Sango and her crush. It was now that Kagome realised how Sango must of felt all those times she had saved her.

"Oh…"

Miroku seemed to buy the sudden exclaimation, well it did solve why they were fretting about so much. Miroku was the type to be more gullible around younger women. They all turned to the body when they heard the rustling of the sheets, which signalled that Sesshoumaru must of woken up.

"NNNggghhh, My head hurts…"

"Oh, Here, Lemme help you." Sango stood up and nudged Kagome in the side. Getting the words behind the action, Kagome stood up too, to help Sango sit the man up.

"I'll help too."

"Oh, you still have some blood on your face, come, lets go wash that off."

Kagome, playing along with Sango's idea followed out the door. They were dragging a semi-conscience Sesshoumaru out with them; leaving a confused miroku behind. Once they were outside, the girls layed Sesshoumaru down on a flat surface (the verdana) and waited until he woke up with enough sense to talk properly.

"So…What the hell happened?"

Kagome looked away and Sango glared at her. The demon slayer looked back at their employer and start explaining their 'scream and throw' attack. As Sango was explaining the steps, Sesshoumaru was nodding his head as if he understood everything and was about to make that move one of the special attacks for the company.

"And…that's how you got knocked out." Sango finished. She said the last part quickly hoping he didn't catch it. But due to his superior demon hearing he heard it all perfectly.

" So to sum it all up, You," He pointed to Kagome who was trying her best not to look into his eyes, "thought I was some pervert and threw a boulder at me." Sesshoumaru said all this with a calm expression as if being unconscience for 5 hours didn't matter. Then again he rarely did show any explression so…

"Yeah….that's about it."

The youkai nodded acceptingly and looked around the room he was in. It was different from the one he had been dragged into earlier. But he didn't care it didn't matter as long as he wasn't physically harmed.

"Anyways…Why did you originally come here anyways?"

"Well, there is some news I would like to share with you girls concerning the mission."

"It's not like you to come out and search for us…"

"I know. Back onto the topic, as it turns out, Naraku…he isn't dead."

The girls gasped and exchanged awkward looks. They both knew he wasn't dead yet but they didn't want to believe it. All the dreams, they all meant something. Everything that had happened to them. But if Naraku wasn't dead…what happened to Kagura who supposedly killed him?

Sesshoumaru gave them a few minutes to get over their initial shock to continue to tell the girls what he had came to tell them. Like they said, he didn't come out often; well at least not for something like this.

"Kagura is still alive. She plans to kill Naraku. In fact5 she seeked the help of me."

Silence was spread around the room again, Kagome and Sango looked intently into Sesshoumaru's eyes, waiting to hear the rest of the talk he had prepared.

"This mission is going to be called off. The contract, if you remember, the one Naraku had to sign…his will. The signature at the bottom was smudged. He probably didn't even sign it to prove that it was his. Because we didn't realise this fault earlier, I sent you two off on this wretched mission. You can come back now. Oh yeah and Kagome. Why don't you visit your time for a while?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

While the girls and their 'friend' were having a meeting, Miroku decided to wake Inuyasha up and have a meeting of his own.

"Hey, how many more jewel shards do you think there are?"

"You woke me up just to ask that!"

"Well…yes…no…ok maybe. I mean no. What if we find the one who can see the shards?"

"Why are you even asking me these things?"

"Why Not?"

Inuyasha just grunted, he hated that comeback, " Why?"

Miroku was just a little startled, he answered back?

"Why Not?"

"Why?"

And so that is how their meeting went on for the rest of the night. Inuyasha and Miroku argueing using whys and why nots.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kagome was in a bit of a daze when she walked out of the room. She had a lot of thoughts messing around with her right now and needed time alone to sort them out. Of course she didn't object when Sesshoumaru gave her the option to go back to her own time. But how was she supposed to explain this to Inu and Miroku!

She crept as quietly as she could past the boys' room. Things were sure a lot quieter after they left Shippo behind with Kaede…wonder how the two of them are doing? Kagome slid open the shoji paper door and walked into the room that she and Sango shared. She kicked off the slippers and climbed into the futon.

She needed someone to talk to and so she waited until Sango walked in. She was wearing the pyjamas that Kagome got her for her last birthday. Sango was about to crawl under the covers of her own futon when she noticed that Kagome was still awake. She was staring right at her; and Sango knew very well that when this happened something was up.

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yeah…"

"Go on."

"Well…What are going to do about the boys? I mean how are we going to explain all this to them?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Why not leave it to Sesshoumaru? He's the persuasive type."

"Ok but no matter how good he is with those things how is he going to explain the fact that we were sent out to kill the 2 of them?"

"That…." Sango smirked as an idea popped into her mind, "With a little bit of feminin charm…"

"And that is…?"

"I'm sure a little pouting and puppy dog eyes will do on your part. But…If all else fails…" Sango looked at the wall that separated the two rooms. "It wouldn't hurt a whole lot to let a few tears fall…"

"You. Are. So. evil."

"Well when all else fails…."

"-sigh-, I guess so."

"Then that solves the problems?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright then G'night Kagome!" Sango flopped over sp her back was to her friend and started snoring right away. It had been an exhausting. Especially when Kagome knocked out Sesshoumaru. Demons did not fall unconscience that easily. Did Sess just want a lift inside the mansion or something?

"Come to think of it…we've been here for some time now haven't we. Miroku doesn't even do his little exorcisms anymore…so whats keeping us from being kicked out?"

Kagome just shrugged off the thought and fell asleep, she could save some of it to think about if any more boring meetings should pop up.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Morning came as much as Kagome didn't want it to. What time was it anyways? The school-girl glanced at her watch still wrapped around her wrist from last night. She just got too tired to take it off and now, as a result, a red mark appeared from where the watch used to be. When her eyes finally concentrated on the digital numbers her eyes grew a little wider. What was she talking about? Morning? She could run to the kitchen and get herself an early lunch! Inuyasha was really going to be mad at her this time.

Smoothing out her hair and slapping on her usual school-girl uniform she ran out of the room and into the courtyard wondering why Sango didn't wake her up. What she saw didn't really surprise her anymore. As it turns out they were all sitting there on the grass talking, drinking tea. It was a calm and peaceful scene until Kagome inturrupted…

"Where have you been all day?"

"Sorry…I-I kinda slept in." She glared at Sango who only shrugged.

"Keh."

Kagome sat herself down and couldn't help but feel like she was missing out on something when the conversation started up again from where it had left off. Something to do with Naraku.

As it turns out, Sesshoumaru explained everything carefully to the two boys and made sure they understood. He didn't want them to think the girls betrayed them in anyways. He left out the killing part.

Kagome and Sango will never figure out what he says or does that would leave the guys so calm after being told that your friends were working for your arch-nemisis but…Sesshouaru's just so well…him! And that's what he does best.

The talk lasted about another 10 minutes or so and ended with Sesshoumaru standing up and leaving. On his way out of the mansion he handed Kagome a small tube of paper ( it was rolled up) The best of anyone's guesses was that it was a note.

Well, it was.

_Kagome and Sango, I will be departing now if you haven't already noticed. During my absence from you I trust that if anything happens to you ( that involves those two men ) send the word and I'll make sure that they regret ever doing that to you. If you need any back up when you battle aginst Naraku, don't be afraid to ask. I'll be sure to send some capable agents._

_Sesshoumaru _

_-Don't you dare call me 'Fluffy' again._

Kagome skimmed the whole thing and sighed, she figured he wouldn't come out to help the battle in person. Sango was reading the paper beside her a let out a little giggle when she read the last little note their boss had put in. So he figured out the little code name they had given him huh? Oh well. It was getting old anyways.

Kagome put the paper into her backpack and started walking with Sango to Inuyasha and Miroku's room. It was time to set off again. The owner of the house was getting suspicious. Miroku seemed a little too happy the last time he did an exorcism.

The hanyou and monk were in there all right. They were still argueing, in fact they got up early just to argue…

"Why?"

"Why Not?"

"Why?"

"Why Not?"

They kept argueing and didn't even notice the girls. That was ok with them, it meant that they could have some more relaxation time. And more time for Kagome to think up a way to ask Inuyasha if she could go home…without having him say no.

End

Yeah, I tried to get it out sooner…Actually I think that was pretty fast… oh whatever. By the way just to tell everyone Im going to go to Toronto from Jun1-3 (BAND TRIP! YEAH!) so I won't be able to update but until then I'll try and write more so I can post a whole bunch when I get back..

R&R! Thanks


	18. Home

Missunderstood-

Just came back yesterday from Toronto… wow. I'm tired! Anyhow.. short—and I mean REALLY SHORT chapter kinda like… an intro to upcoming chap.19…

Thanks to :

Shadowww15

Kagome1015

((Chapter 18))

Kagome did managed to go home afterall. And using one of the most obvious excuses…one that Inuyasha approved of…

"I'm going to go back to…umm…buy some more Ramen?"

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"Fine. You have 3 days."

Then Kagome just took off. She jumped over the edge of the well and travelled through time, (A/N: If only real life were like that…) She climbed up the ancient thing and looked around. The well house was something she hadn't seen in a long time. She made her way to her house, up the front stairs and…

"Kagome! You're back!"

"Hey Souta!" Kagome hugged her little brother, she missed him a lot.

"How was Feudal Japan?"

"Same as always…dangerous."

"I wish I could gon there someday."

"I'm sure you won't."

"Yeah I would!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would no-"

They were inturrupted by their gandpa's chanting. Turning around, they both watched as he set paper on fire and tossed it behind him. The fire somehow just stopped burning on its own…

"Grandpa…what are you…?"

"Ha! Haha! It works! My magical chant works!"

"And what was this 'chant' supposed to do?" Souta nodded behind her. He wanted to find out too.

"It was supposed to stop you from fighting of course!"

"Well it didn't work 'cause…"

"Wow! Is that really what it's for gramps? That was awesome!"

"That was not! He was just mumbling some random words!"

"He **was** saying some secret spell!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

And so they started their argument once again, their Grandpa watched in amazement…

"They….They weren't affected by my spell! …I think I need to add something more to it then…"

He walked off leaving the two siblings in the front yard. Later that day, they were still bickering at the dinner table. Souta and Kagome had long forgotten what they were argueing about in the first place but that didn't stop them from continuing. Not until the other admits defeat…

Which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Kagome's mom watched and sighed a few times..

"Kids…"

End

Extremely short chapter…

Really tired from the trip… ugh. But it was fun though! And I'm tired now. Bleh. Anyways maybe I'll update again later today or something…

R&R thanks!


	19. Home II

Missunderstood-

Well…I feel a heck of a lot better… Toronto trip and endless sugar supply does get to you sometimes.. Went to Wonderland! The Tomb Raider Ride was awesome!

Thanks to :

Kagome1015

Punkgurl2582: Lol umm… thanks for all 18 of your reviews? Got your comment for chapter 7!

(((Chapter 19 )))

(( Dedicated to Punkgurl2582 for reviewing 18 times in a row! ))

Morning the next day, Kagome woke up and walked downstairs. It was unusually quiet. Where did everyone go? There was supposed to be noise and sounds of breakfast cooking and…oh. The clock read 1:00. So it wasn't as early morning as she had thought and it wasn't exactly morning either.

Looking around her kitchen she saw the flowered sheet of paper her mom often used for shopping lists. Kagome took it off the fridge and read to herself :

Morning Kagome! We have left to take Souta to the movies with his friends. I didn't trust Grandpa to take him there by himself so I will be staying with Souta throughout the movie. Take care!

_Mom xox,_

_Oh, and I left some breakfast for you in the fridge._

And then it ended. Taking a step back so she could open the fridge, Kagome looked inside for her…well lunch now. It consisted of an omelette, bacon and ham with a glass of milk on the side. She reheated the food and started drinking her milk. She was done her drink the same time her food was done in the microwave. Kagome took her lunch to the table and poured herself another glass…

It was then that she saw that quick flash of red and wondered what on Earth it was, but she ignored it.

"_Probably some squirel…_"

But the thought kept nagging her all day, What was that blur of red? Squire;s are definitely not red. And they do not fly past at those rates however fast squirels are. Curious about that strange sighting, Kagome stuck her head out in the direction she saw it in. And then she screamed.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The thing in red was sitting in her tree, now wearing a stupefied startled expression.

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome stopped instantly. She could recognize that voice anywhere. But why…how…?

"I-I-Inuyasha?"

"Who else?"

"What are you…? How did..?"

As if knowing what she was about to ask Inuyasha reached in behind the colloar of his shirt and pulled out a necklace. It had black beads and a fang every 5 beads or so. Kagome leaned farther out her window in an attempt to get a better look at it. But she leaned out too far and…

Kagome wasn't screaming when she fell, she screamed when she landed. Instead of feeling sharp pains throughout her body and in her spine she landed on what felt a heck of a lot softer than the grass. That she didn't expect.

"Do you scream at everything or do you only scream at me?"

Kagome looked at her saviour, Inuyasha. Well who else?

"T-Thanks.."

"Keh. Can't let you die all the sudden."

Inuyasha carried her, bridal style, back up to the window of her room. In one big leap he landed in the tree she found him in earlier and let her off, carefully placeing her over the edge of her window sill. That expiriance left her a little more than shocked. Kagome climbed shakily back into her room and laid down on her bed before rememebring Inuyasha was still around.

"Inuyasha? A-Are you still there?"

Inuyasha poked his head through the window and looked around. She had a clean room. Nothing like the houses in Feudal Japan. It took him ages to sift through all the suffocating smells in her era, despite the fatc that her house was actually only a few minutes away; few seconds away for Inuyasha.

"What do you want now?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to come in?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead he swung himself through the window and neatly landed by Kagome's bed. He walked around her room and looked into the vanity that stood on the other wall. Inuyasha took a careful look at all the things that Kagome forgot to put away.

"What's…?"

Kagome was prepared for the questions and all the what's this' so she decided to give answer everytime he held something up.

"Lipstick. Eye Shadow. Brush. Eye Shadow. Eye Shadow. Chapstick. Blush. Lipstick."

"You said Eye Shadow and Lipstick more than once. But these two things," He held up the two different shades of lipstick, "Do not look the same to me."

"They are the same things," Kagome started. How was she supposed to explain this one? "Both those tubes are used in the same way. They only have different colours."

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look before returning to the counter to hold up the rest of the items.

It was 4:30 When Kagome's family finally came home. Inuyasha had gone through most of the stuff in her room.

"Clock…"

"What's the difference between a Clock and a Watch?"

"Watches go around your wrist." Kagome gestured to her own wrist and pointed to the watch she was wearing. And that's when she noticed the sounds of her family coming through the door. Kagome had forgotten all about them!

"Oh No! They're home!"

"Who's home?"

"Mom! Where am I going to hide you? Where do you fit..?"

The sound of her brothers footsteps were getting louder and coming closer, meaning he was coming up the stairs and with something to tell her. Quickly Kagome shoved Inuyasha into the nearest thing; the closet. She stuffed him inside and shut the door just as the door to her own bedroom flung open. Kagome tried to casually walk over to her bed and sit down without acting too suspicious.

What if her brother finds out and tells everyone? Oh yeah mom, I have a half-demon friend from feudal Japan I would like you to meet…

Kagome shook off the thought of her mom screaming and concentrated on what Souta was trying to tell her. Something about punch and kicking. There was the random sound effect mixed in there. One could only guess he went to watch an action movie. He was always like this when he got back.

At dinner that night Souta was still talking about the movie. Kagome's mom just smiled and nodded while Grandpa also did the same thing. They both say the same things too.

"Oh yes, I remember that part." And walks away trying to avoid ever needed to talk about the movie again. That was the problem with Souta. He gets way too obsessive and that's also the reason why he should never see Inuyasha…Incase he decides to idolize him. Kagome only needed one Inuyasha around. There was no way she could handle two. After dinner, Kagome rushed up the stairs and into her room to grab the necessary things to take a shower with. Listening to Souta all night was giving her a headache.

Kagome opened the door to her room then opened the door to her closet, Then she saw Inuyasha. Kagome let out a little yelp, she had completely forgotten about the poor guy! Inuyasha stumbled around a bit before squinting. It was way brighter out in her room than inside her closet.

"Oh My God! Inuyasha! I- I'm SO SORRY!"

Kagome ran forward and led Inuyasha to her bed where he just kind of fell over. Was he hungry? What if he just died from starvation right there? Who knows how much he eats back in his time. Kagome ran forward to the boy laying face down on her bed and poked him. Inuyasha grunted and refused to move from his spot on the matress.

"Are you hungry? Did you need something? Water? Chips? …Ramen."

Inuyasha flipped over immediately and looked at her. She just said that word. Well at least she woke him up and he's not dead…Kagome rolled her eyes at him and began walking downstairs to prepare the noodles, completely forgetting about her shower. Her mom saw her preparing the instant stuff and was a bit puzzled. They did just finish eating dinner.

"Kagome…are you still hungry?"

"Hmm..? Oh! Mom! Umm.. Actually not really, I'm just making it incase I get hungry later on. I plan to study for the rest of tonight."

"Oh…"

Well it wasn't a complete lie. She was planning on studying, and with her mid term coming up she didn't know if she could still pass Gr.10. Kagome brought the steaming cup of Ramen up on a tray along with some cookies and other drinks. Figured she would have something too. Kagome didn't even need to open the door. Apparently Inuyasha heard her coming up the stairs and being the "gentleman" he was opened the door for her to step in. She just hoped that no one saw him.

Kagome set down the tray and no sooner than that the cup was gone along with a few biscuits. Sighing, she went over to her desk and took out her books, This was going to be some night.

It wasn't until midnight when the question struck her. Where was Inuyasha going to sleep! She can't just kick him out of the house… Turning around she looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to already have answered her question.

The guy was sleeping in her bed! He was even under the sheets! Inuyasha had his eyes closed and was sleeping like a baby. In her bed. Kagome meerly grunted and tried to push Inuyasha over. Just because he was sleeping in her bed it wasn't going to stop her from crawling in too. Unfortunately, the hanyou was too heavy for the poor girl so she just took a side and faced another wall.

It was weird sharing her bed with someone else. It was almost like she was being restricted. If Kagome ever felt like stretching her limbs out because of the major studying session she just finished…well she couldn't because Inuyasha was blocking her way.

"_Well…at least he doesn't snore. And he is_ _a pretty still sleeper…Doesn't hog up all the sheets…_"

Kagome avoided looking at his sleeping form, just incase she would fall for him. Kagome did not want to fall in love with someone she was supposed to kill before.

"That would be like saying he's hot and sexy…" Kagome joked to herself. "_But he IS_ _hot and sexy…_" "No. I'm not going to have a conversation with myself." "_Who says?_" "Ugh whatever." "_Haha you agreed! _"

Kagome continued to ignore the voice in her head until it gave up and went away. She wasn't about to converse with someone that didn't have a body. Herself included. There was room for only one Kagome and that was her.

((Morning))

Kag yawned and stretched. She punched Inuyasha in the head.

"OwWww…"

"Oh Morning Inuyasha…huh! Naani? Inuyasha!"

"Forgot about me again huh?"

Kagome then realised she _slept_ with him. It didn't matter that they didn't get _physical_ she shared a bed with a boy. Not just any boy, Inuyasha. Kagome started blushing and was wondering how he could so calm at a moment like this. Downstairs she could hear the usual sounds of a Sunday morning. Breakfast cooking and…Kagome checked the clock beside her. It **was** still breakfast right?

Nope. The clock read 12:30. So it was the sound of Lunch cooking downstairs, not Breakfast. Oh how she missed the sounds of breakfast… she alaways missed it now. Then Kagome realised…what if her mom had come in to wake her up and then…? Then…saw her sharing a bed with some guy?

Blood rushed to her face again as she imagined her mom was a shocked expression stuck on her face. She was innocent! Her, Kagome Higurashi would never just…just do 'it' with just any random guy! Kagome got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Despite having to share the bed with some guy she only just gotten to know better, Kagome slept well.

Inuyasha woke up a few minutes after Kagome and realised her half of the bed was empty. He sat up straight right away and looked around. No, she didn't fall off the bed so where could she have gone? What if someone decides to come in? Where was he to hide? In the closet again…? Inuyasha looked all around her room. Under the bed, under the sheets? Even out the window but no luck, Kagome was no where to be found. Just as Inuyasha was about to go to his last hiding place (closet) the door opened and in walked Kagome. She had already freshened up and changed her clothes.

She was now wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. A blush rose to the hanyou's face. People in Sengoku jidai did not wear things like that everyday. He had only just gotten used to her schoolgirl uniform and now this? Kagome gave him a weird look and he gave her a 'Keh' he wasn't going to give any hint of emotion away.

The girl just shrugged and began heading downstairs. She paused when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't following her. Oh. Right he couldn't. Kagome ran back up the stairs to her room and told Inuyasha to hold on, she wouldn't forget this time. Inuyasha gave her a 'yeah-right' look but still went into the closet without too much fuss.

Everyone downstairs were eating sandwiches. When Kagome got downstairs she was offered one but she took two instead. There was still enough for the others to have seconds. Kagome answered the puzzled looks with,

"I'm feeling a little more hungry than usual."

She was known not to eat a lot. Shrugging it off, her family started eating again, like nothing out of the ordinairy happened. Kagome took this moment to dash up the stairs and back into her room. She slid open her closet door and…? Inuyasha wasn't there! Kagome whirled around, where could he have gone? Hadn't she told him specifically to stay put? Maybe he thought she was going to forget about him again and found a more comfortable place to hide…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered loudly, she didn't want her family to wonder why the heck she was yelling 'Inuyasha' all the sudden.

"Inuyash-" And there he was, relazing in the shade of the tree outside her window. He was hidden from people outside, thanks to the leaves. But how they managed to conceal a bright red haori was all a mystery to Kagome. She was surprised that the media havn't gathered around her house yet and pointing up the tree.

She got his attention by waving the sandwich in front of him. It was immediately snatched away from her. Kagome ushered the boy into her room. He was already finished half of the sandwich by the time he got in. Kagome sighed heavily and leaned against the door incase anyone wanted to talk to her. She didn't want anyone coming in right now. The school-girl watched the hanyou polish off the rest of the bread and waited until he did something other than eating…

"What?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was still staring at him.

"Nothing."

"Keh. So did you get the ramen yet? Can we go back now? Shikon Shards aren't just gonna find themselves."

"Later."

"Later! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Later."

"What about NOW"

"What about…no."

Inuyasha growled and gave up. This was a pointless argument and he was losing. Kagome got up from where she was leaning against the door. She wanted to sit somewhere else. There floor was getting too hard. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's dejected face and gave in. His pouts could get her anywhere. She hated that.

"Fine. Let's go get some ramen."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Common."

Inuyasha eagerly bounded out behind her but was stopped when Kagome held a baseball cap out to him. He looked at it with a confused look plastered on his face.

"What…is that!"

"A cap. It's not hallowe'en. You can't walk around with dog ears. So put this on your head!"

"Keh." Inuaysha reluctantly did as he was told. He wanted to go get the noodles as soon as he could!

Kagome was about to continue down the steps when she remembered that her family didn't know about Inuyasha…what a shock it would be for them if they found Kagome walking down the stairs with some stranger that appeared out of no where? Inuyasha seemed to get the message. He took hold of Kagome's arm and lifted her, bridal style. He was going to jump out the window of her room.

As his other arm looped underneath her knees, Kagome couldn't help but blush, this was a little too intimate for her…well it was intimate until he leaped out the window. She screamed all the way down. Kagome felt weightless…it was like the ride, Dropzone. When Inuyasha landed he put Kagome down on her feet and waited for her to come out of her initial shock. It wasn't everyday that Kagome got to fly out from her window in the arms of some boy.

After recovering, she led Inuyasha to the grocery store. If anyone asked about the silver hair…he dyed it to look like…Inuyasha. The half-demon from the Feudal Era. And the kimono? Umm.. she could say he borrowed it from the shrine.

"_There should be a few in Grandpa's storage…Kimonos…hmm…well hopefully they won't ask about it._"

End

They went grocery shopping!

Chapter 19. Dedicated to Punkgurl2582

Note: Dropzone is a ride that can be found at many different amusement parks (Paramount Canada's Wonderland for example) Dropzone is a ride shaped like a tower, there are seats on all 4 sides of it and you steadily go up until you reach the very top (which is usually **really** high up) and … it goes straight down at **really** fast rates from there.

Anyways… R&R thanks!


	20. Ramen messes

Missunderstood –

Aww Srry shadowww15! I forgot you last time! I feel so bad now.. well lets put you in twice this time…k?

Thanks to :

Shadowww15 : sorry !

lord Sesshoumaru's future wife

Kagome1015

PunkGurl2582

Katsuragi-Child: Oh yeah! I review4ed once for you other story! (Rags to Riches) that's why your penname sounded familiar!

and… Shadowww15 again : -smile- for reviewing last time

((Chapter 20))

The duo arrived at the grocery store in seconds, Inuyasha insisted that he should give her a piggy-back so they could get there faster.

"_He's in such a hurry…And I bet it has nothing to do with the fact that he might want to go back to the Feudal Era…_"

"Is it this one?"

Inuyasha's voice snapped Kagome back out from her thoughts. The poor guy couldn't tell which one was the grocery store…

"They all look the same, how can you tell?"

"You…you just do…"

Inuyasha put Kagome down and ignored all the weird stares they received on the way here. Kagome was getting used to it. Leading Inuyasha into the store, she took another look at him to make sure he still had the cap on. Yup. He did. That's good, 'cause Kagome didn't want to explain to everyone why the heck he had dog ears.

Walking down the aisles Kagome knew so well, she looked back again to make sure Inuyasha was still following her. He wasn't. Kagome stopped. Where could he have gotten to? Didn't she tell him to stay close? Kagome walked quickly back to the last aisle she passed, nope, the next one maybe? Nope. Kagome was getting a little nervous now. Where was he? Inuyasha wouldn't just walk back out the store would he? Kagome checked the entrance and the few stores beside them just incase. He wasn't there, she lost him? Hoping with all her might that Inuyasha might still be in the grocery store, Kagome dashed back into the place. She ran to the ramen aisle and…yup. There he was. Apparently he found the stuff before she did.

"Did you get lost or something?"

"Where Were You!"

"Here."

Kagome let out the air she didn't even know she held. She tried to straighten things out in her mind… "_It was just some missunderstanding…He just wanted to get here first…_"

"Why.. you…" Kagome's anger bubbled out, she couldn't hold it back. " **Making me worry like that about you! Don't you care? I was looking EVERYWHERE for you!**"

"Uhh..?"

Inuyasha didn't see that one coming. Someone actually cared? About him? Giving her a flustered look, Inu tried to say something back to that…but he couldn't think of anything. Kagome was still standing in front of him, arms crossed and still fuming. Well, there was always that one thing…

"Hey…"

"What."

"I-…I'm sorry."

The words were spoken so softly, anyone could have missed it. But not Kagome. She heard it perfectly fine. And was a little shocked too.

" R-Really? You are?"

"Of course I am," Inuyasha was turning back to his normal self again, " why would I say something I don't mean?"

"I guess…" Kagome was smiling despite the fact that he had yelled again. Nothing could ever make her forget today. It wasn't much those 2 words, I'm sorry, but coming from Inuyasha…well it was worth a lot more.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned to look at the boxes of Instant noodles, there were a lot of different flavours now, weren't there. It has been a while since she came to the grocery store. It's changed a lot. Kagome then stole a glance at Inuyasha who was looking at the Ramen. His eyes darted back and forth from the beef flavoured ones and the seafood ones. It seemed like he was having a hard time making his decision. Kagome watched the hanyou as he concentrated on the packages. It was as if his life depended on this decision.

"Lets just get both," Kagome offered, "It would be a lot easier and save you a heck of a lot of brain power."

"Hey!"

Kagome just giggled and dumper a box of each into his arms, she then captured his free hand in hers and started to drag him to the cashier. Kagome fought back the blush that wanted to show but gripping his hand tighter. She didn't look back at his face because then she wouldn't be able to control her face. She didn't want it to go bright red.

The walk to the counter seemed to take 2 hours when it really took 2 minutes. Kagome couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or bad. After the two of them left, Inuyasha insisted they go back to Feudal Japan. Kagome knew the statement would come up sometime.

Even though she wanted to stay in Modern japan for a few more days, Kagome reluctantly followed. Inuyasha was nice enough not to complain for the past day so this could be like a little reward. But, Inuyasha still has to carry all the stuff…well it was his idea!

Kagome opened up the boxes of noodles and she could of sworn that Inuyasha's eyes widened, just a little. Or maybe she was just seeing things? While she started to empty out the box, Inuyasha stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we arent about to take all this stuff with us back are we? What if a demon comes? We can't just carry a giant knapsack around!"

Inuyasha just pouted and said nothing more. He was still pouting when Kagome started to dump out the contents of the second box. Obviously, he didn't want any left behind. But there would be an excuse to come back home when the ramen supply was running low! That was one of the major reasons why Kagome didn't bring it all with her. Well, there was the fact that it might not even all fit but…she wanted to come home more often than twice a month!

When they left the shrine, Inuyasha was seen lugging around an over-stuffed back pack. They had filled it to the top with junk food and the sorts. There were also first-aid kits and the other necessesities. Kagome went down the well first, follwed by Inuyasha. But Inuyasha never really did make it.

The opening of the well was too small and the backpack was too big…Inuyasha got stuck in the mouth of the bone eater's well. He was just hanging there. After waiting a while on the other end, Kagome went back through time and into the future. She was about to climb out, but she realised that the usual flood of sunlight that normally greeted her return never showed up. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha hanging there. And then she did what any girl would do in this kind of situation.

Laugh.

Kagome began snickering, then she started giggling. By the end of 10 minutes, she was at the level of laughing her brains out. Why? It was because he looked so helpless, Poor Inuyasha, he was just hanging there, the bag keeping up to the entrance of the well. Climbing up the ladder that was convinently propped up aginst the side, Kagome tried to push the bag back out but it was just too heavy.

"You're too heavy Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"You're weighing the bag down! Take off the backpack!"

"Alright, but I don't see how that will help any…"

Inuyasha slipped the straps of the bag off his shoulders and landed gracefully on the bottom of the well. Actually no he didn't, Inuyasha fell and never really landed. He went straight back to Feudal Japan. After a blonding flash of blue, the hanyou was gone, leaving Kagome all alone to try and push the stubborn yellow sack back out. So far…it wasn't working.

"INUYASHA! YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME!"

She didn't need to say anymore because he did come back.

"You don't need to yell so loud you know. I can hear you perfectly fine."

"Sure you can."

"I can." Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly. "I have better hearing than you."

Kagome couldn't argue against that, it was true. He did have better hearing than her, only because he had demon blood in him though! Kagome didn't say anything, she held her retort in and watched Inuyasha climb up the rungs until he was beside her. Taking one giant leap, Inuyasha raised his arm up and made his hand connect with the bag. The force of his jump sent the bag flying out back up the entrance.

"There. Can we go now?"

"And leave the bag with your ramen behind…?"

"Keh. I never said leave without the bag…"

Kagome climbed up the rest of the ladder while Inuyasha just jumped out from where he was standing. Once they were both beside the bag, Kagome started taking things back out. No, she was only taking most of the ramen out. There was just too much.

"Hey! Why are you only taking out my stuff?"

"You have arms! If you want to take them with us you carry them!"

"Keh. Maybe I will."

He bent over and gathered as many packages as he could without breaking the noodles and jumped down the well. Another blue flash later on ment that he was back and ready for another round.gathering another handful, he went back down the well and never came back. Sighing Kagome straightened everything out in her bag, making sure it will fit inside the well this time.

"Figures he only took the ramen…"

She jumped down the well and met Inuyasha on the other side. He had stacked up the noodles into neat stacks while he was waiting. Kagome gave him a look but he ignored it. When Kagome started walking towards the village without him, Inuyasha began to hurridly pick up all the items and run afetr Kagome. It didn't look like she was going to put anything back into her bag. The hanyou did eventually catch up despite the fact that he couldn't see where he was going – the noodles were stacked up over his head!

"I'm back!'

Kagome walked into the warm house and was greeted warmly by her friends. Inuyasha was still huffing behind her.

"Kagome!" The kitsune launched himself onto Kagome. He had missed her so much!

"Hey Shippo!" she gave the little boy a hug and put down her bag. Digging through its contents she finally found what she looked for, a bag of chips.

"Here Shippo, I thought you might want to try something new for a change."

For the past few weeks, Kagome had been giving the kid lollipops. She had also been getting complaints of a sigar-high demon. Not always a good thing. Luckily, he was still a kid. Someone like Inuyasha going hyper, and this village might never be the same again…

"Alright I'll try it.." Kagome opened the bag for him and he took a chip. She crossed her fingers and hoped he liked it. She couldn't help him develop his sweet tooth any further.

"What's it supposed to taste like Kagome?"

The question broke her thoughts. What flavour were the chips…? Reaching over, she flipped the package to reveal that the chips were indeed salt and vinegar.

"They're supposed to taste like salt and vinegar combined Shippo…"

"Eww! Salt and vinegar taste so bad!"

Kagom paused for a second, does that mean she should give him back the traditional lollipop?

"But…with these potato flakes…they taste soo good mixed together!"

Kagome let out the breath that she was holding. At least no one will get mad at her if Shippo get hooked onto potato chips. You can't get hyper on those…right?

((Sesshoumaru's Place))

"Mi'Lord Sesshoumaru! You have another request!"

"Great. Just perfect."

"Mi'Lord! What's wrong? I thought you _liked_ it when we got 'business?"

"Not when it's coming in at these rates!"

It was true…ever since Kagome and Sango left on their little journey, the company has been very very busy. Requests have been piling in at the speed that the people weren't used to. Even part-timers and Janitors had to be sent out on the easier quests.

"Mi'Lord Sesshoumaru…why do think we are suddenly getting so many more…jobs?"

"Why do you think?" Sesshoumaru was getting a headache. He didn't need someone to help make it worse. "Sango and Kagome aren't here."

"But even if they were…Mi'Lord, I don't think 2 more _girls_ can help any…"

"Those 2 more _girls_ happen to be the only reason why this doesn't normally happen! They do their work quick enough so that other requests aren't stacking up!"

Sesshoumaru then glared at Jaken, in an accusing way. Jaken froze on the spot as would many people who received such a glare.

"Get Lost."

"E-Excuse me Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You heard me, Get lost."

"…I'll be leaving now…"

Jaken was thinking the whole way down the corridor… "_Get Lost? Is Sesshoumaru-sama implying something?_"

Actually, Sesshoumaru had picked up some of Kagome's words from her era. As he re-called hearing her say that to some of the lesser employees around. If he had remembered correctly, it meant leave or go away.

"They'll catch on soon enough." Sesshoumaru said to himself, "And if they don't then…I'll have to think of something later."

-End

Chapter 20! I have no idea how long this is going to be…but I don't think it's going to be over 30 chapters…At least I hope not…I wanna start on something else!

Sry again Shadowww15!

R&R thanks!


	21. Lucky

Missunderstood-

I actually have nothing to say…I'm so bored. :) there. I'm happy :)…

Thanks to :

Kagome1015 : Thanks for reviewing!

((--Chapter 21--))

"This…This is taking way to long for people who are experts in what they do."

Of course, Naraku was implying the mission he had sent the girls on.

"How long has it been? 6 months? 8? No. It's already been a year."

"It has only been…2 months."

Naraku turned around a little more than startled. Kanna never talks unless she was talked to. What made today so special?

"Kanna? You dare defy me?"

Kanna gave him the weirdest look. "Defy…?"

"You know what I mean." Naraku turned around. There she went again! That was a rhetorical question meaning it didn't need to be answered. Even though he created Kanna to be of Nothingness, shouldn't she be able to tell?

"I have no clue to as what you're saying."

"Be quiet."

Kanna backed off, just because she was Nothing, it didn't mean that she didn't know when to stop. As sane as Naraku might or might not be, no one wanted to be near him when he was mad. Kanna sure as heck didn't want to get him mad. His lectures could go on for centuries…maybe even longer depending on how long he could live for…or how mad he was. Naraku was getting stronger, absorbing demons on a daily basis now.

Naraku sat down and watched a wooden figure carefully placed on the window sill. A piece of black hair tied tightly around it. The fake versions of himself were highly useful. They always got destroyed in the end. That was better than risking himself.

He concentrated on the piece of wood, his puppet was wandering along, trying to catch up to Inuyasha. The Saimyoushou guided the lost fool. Naraku snorted. If he was to go out and look for the Inu-tachi himself. ..

"I could do it in mere seconds."

Naraku laughed proudly, his aura suddenly changed to a more self-confident one. One that was way too confident. Kanna backed off further into her corner, hoping it could just absorb her and end this terrible nightmare.

"_Why didn't I go off with Kagura?_"

The girl dressed in white continued to think of how things could have been different. She turned her mirror so she saw herself in the reflection. Her soul obviously, was not about to get sucked out of her body.

"_Why can this mirror of mine absorb the souls of others but not their nauseating auras no matter how big they are?_"

Meanwhile Naraku continued laughing. Kanna however, slipped out of the room, unnoticed. It wasn't that hard, well…at least for her it wasn't. Nothing was a very strong word in her vocabulary.

"Nothing. I. Am. Nothing."

Kanna couldn't help but feel a little lost. If she was truly nothing, she shouldn't cease to exist, shouldn't be able to anwer Naraku's problems correctly. She shouldn't be able to do anything.

"Why am I always receiving the bad luck…?"

(( Kaede's Village ))

After a short rest, everyone agreed to continue their journey for the jewel shards. So far they had collected barely half the jewel. How did the thing break in the first place anyways?

Shippo waved goodbye to them and sat down on the steps to Kaede's hut. There wasn't much to do around. Even though he was a little kid and staying with the village priestess, the villagers were still very cautious when near him. At first Shippo didn't understand until he realised that if it weren't for Kaede, he would have been killed ages ago. This was a village that had very strong beliefs. Inucluding ones that meant demon-free. Not inucluding Inuyasha that is.

Shippo sighed, then he ate another chip. They were so good! Kagome had left a few packages behind and Shippo was on his second last bag.

"Wonder how long it'll take Kagome to come back this time?"

(( Inu-Gang ))

"It's so hot!" Kagome complained.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Too bad they didn't have any air conditioning here in this era.

"_Maybe if I bring back a battery-powered fan or something…We might even have better ones in Mordern Japan when I get back..! It's too hot there too._"

"Kagome…" Sango breathed. It was getting way too hot for exercise of any kind. What was it out… like 50 degrees?

"Do you have anymore of those fizzy drinks?"

"Umm…I don't think I have enough for everyone…"

Miroku smiled. He was getting another one of his devious ideas.. "No problem. I'll wait out. I can always sell those tin containers after you finish with them and get cold drinks there."

"Are you sure Miroku?"

He answered with a slight nod of his head.

"Alright then.."

Kagome dropped her back pack to the ground where it landed with a _thump_, some of its contents spilling out onto the dirt. She pulled out 3 cans. Perfect. Handing one out to each of her friends, minus Miroku, they all sat down and enjoyed the first tastes of the drink. Even Inuyasha, as eager as he was to find more shards had stopped and sat down. Instead of what he usually did which was continue walking.

Miroku simply sat in the shade. There was no stream or spring around. Sango looked down at her drink and then looked back at him…

"_I feel bad…Maybe I should share some of mine…?_"

Taking a few more drinks from the can, Sango began to make her way towards the monk. He looked up, sensing another's presence.

"Hey. Are you feeling ok? You look like you're about to die or something."

"So…Thirsty…"

Sango took a long but slow sip from her can. Just to spite him.

"You. Are. So. Mean." The taijiya looked at him, then she smiled.

"Well then…I guess, if I'm so mean then I wouldn't need to share any of this drink with you…?"

"…no! That would make you…evil."

Sango laughed and took another good look at him. He was pouting. Oh no he's pouting.

"Oh stop it."

"Stop what?" Miroku was pretending to be the perfect innocent again. "I'm not doing anything."

"…here. Just..just take it."

Sango handed the can over to him and stayed beside him, watching the monk drain the rest of the can's contents.

"Thanks Sango. That was refreshing."

She rolled her eyes at him. Was he _always_ like this? Or was it just her?

"You know I just kissed you now. Right?"

"You what!" those few words had snapped her out of the thought. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did. My mouth went to where your lips were. It's indirectly kissing."

He smiled again and Sango sighed. Why couldn't he look like that all the time? She looked around taking in her surroundings, oblivious to what the monk was saying. Or was he even talking at all? Her eyes landed on the nearby Kagome and Inuyasha. They were argueing again. Big surprise there.

"SIT!"

Bam 

"You stupid wench! Why did you-"

"I'm **not** a wench! SIT."

BAM 

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT…SIT"

_Crash…thud._

It was about sunset when Inuyasha was able to move again. No one seemed to notice. They had an awesome day off. Limping towards the campfire. He saw that everyone was already eating dinner. Ramen. Without him.

"Hey! You forgot about me didn't you?"

"Oh! Inuyasha! You're up! How's your back? I made some Ramen for you."

Kagome motioned to the said bowl of noodles. Inuyasha smiled arrogantly and sat down, he started eating right away.

"It is the least you can do."

Kagome ignored that last comment. How did Miroku and Shippou handle his arrogance without so much as a sigh? Well, guess it took practice huh? And by the looks of it, she'll have a lot of practice too.

When everyone finally settled down and went to sleep, Inuyasha as usual stayed up. He was in deep thought, thinking of all the things that had happened in his journey so far…

"_So…it used to be me and Miroku. Then Shippou joined us. Then those 2 girls. Shippo left…and now we are back at square one. Still searching or the jewel shards. How many of those stupid things are there? Naraku's probably got the other half by now… And what was with that guy… Sesshoumaru? He was talking about..spies and assasins? Pfft. Yah right, those 2 girls? Sent to kill me n Mirkou. Girls. Really now._"

Even though he was denying it, something about the two words spies and assasins made Inuyasha really believe that that was no joke. But there was no way. They couldn't. The girls wouldn't be lying to them about their true identities…they were just two other people who were seeking revenge on Naraku for doing something to their families. Or something along the lines of that.

That guy…he was lying no doubt about it. For the rest of the night, until Inuyasha finally fell asleep, he spent convincing himself that Sesshoumaru was trying to pull one on him. Why would the girls be trying to kill Naraku if they were hired by him? That last thought helped him relax a little. You wouldn't kill the one who assigned u to a task…would you?

(( Kagura n Kohaku ))

It's been how long? 3 weeks…

"Where's Inuyasha!"

Kagura had been searching everywhere for him, exhausting her power just to attempt to find him. She was in a desperate situtation here. Here was no telling how much longer there was until Naraku decided to come for her. If he didn't come in person it would be him despatching random demons.

That wasn't just all her problems. Kohaku had been complaining of head-aches lately. Memories that flooded in at different times. Ones that made his heart and brain ache. Even though he had no idea what was happening in the memories, Kagura however knew exactly what was happening to him. Naraku had told her once..

"Kohaku. He is an empty shell, he has no soul. When I revived him from his grave, he was so desparate to rid himself of the horrible memories that he actually came to me."

Kagura snorted. "Someone actually went to _you_ for help?"

Naraku smiled, "Hard to believe, but I was the only one who could help him. So as payment, I extracted his soul from his body. No soul, no memories."

"_He's evil…_" Kagura took a step back casually. She didn't want to be too close to this being, lest she lose her soul to him too.

As if sensing the sudden shock and fear in Kagura he continued, "Of course. I'm the only one who can put his memories back in. And his soul for that matter."

And now, even as Kagura watched him from the distance, he seems to be able to do more and more everyday. Despite being hollow inside. Did he want to lose his memories so badly that he seeked the help of…_Naraku?_

Just thinking of him sent a shiver down Kagura spine. Oh how she hated him…for everything.

(( Morning – Mordern day Tokyo – Higurashi Shrine ))

It was the bright sun light that roused the sleepy Souta from bed and not his alarm clock. Summer was coming very soon and then school would be out! Souta proceeded to roll over and attempt to block the sun's rays from reaching his eyes. It was only after he got into a comfortable position did his alarm clock decide to go off.

"I hate you." Souta realised he was talking to a piece of plastic but he didn't care. At the moment he truly hated the mechanism that had faithfully been waking him up at certaqin times in the morning.

"Stupid thing."

He got up and went to the washroom to wash up. It was one of those days when he wished he was Kagome. She got to skip school all the time. Sure she was saving that era from possible destruction but she still gets to miss school!

Souta dragged his body down the stairs one at a time. He didn't feel like moving today.

"_I shouldn't of stayed up so late last night…_"

"Good Morning Souta!"

Souta looked up and smiled. His mom's voice was always so cheerful. Never failed to put a smile on his face either. It was like happiness was contaigious. His mom then settled in front of him a plate with rice, pickles and eggs. Home cooked meals were so good. He often wondered if Kagome missed them at all.

"_Or maybe Feudal Era cooking tastes better?_"

(( Feudal Japan – Inu Gang ))

Kagome was not one of the first people to wake up, she had been last. It was funny that Inuyasha didn't come to wake her up however, but on a closer inspection of the area around her, she found the hanyou sulking up in the tree. Miroku and Sango porbably threatened him or something.

Walking towards the fire pit, she noticed the ashes were a cool shade of gray, meaning the fire had been put out long ago. Kagome then proceeded to drag her bag over to where the pit was and began searching for her little box of matches. Shippo wasn't around to light the camp fires anymore and Kirara was no where in sight. Judging by the pile of clothes by the spring however, Miroku was bathing.

Kagome went over to another stream that was far away from where Miroku currently was and filled up a pot where she would boil the water for the ramen. She walked back to the pit to find Inuyasha putting wood into the fire. She smiled warmly at him, wasn't everyday he volenteered to help out.

Kagome then pulled 5 bowls of Instant Noodles and a tin of cat food out from her bag. Kirara happened to like cat food…

The second the hanyou heard her open a bowl of noodles, he grabbed up the two that was set aside for him and began preparing them himself. He liked them done a particular way. It was only a few minutes later that they started eating. Miroku was still bathing and Sango….Sango was somewhere, and she took Kirara with her too.

Slurping up the noodles, Kagome thought back to her own house and how it was like during breakfast. Her mom, always happy and smiling, her brother, always mumbling about if she should ever fail 7 more times he would be in the same grade as her, and of course grandpa. The one who would make up all the illnesses for her while she was away in Feudal Japan. It was a wonder why none of her teachers or friends suspected anything about the weird sicknesses. If some regualr person should be sick that often then they should be…dead by now.

It seemed like months ago that she last went back home when it was actuaslly only yesterday that she left. Kagome was missing the house already. Souta he was so lucky…

"_The brat. He gets to see mom and grandpa everyday, stay in places that has air-conditioning, gets to use bath tubs, beds, malls, t.v, telephones…**electricity**… he can go to school everyday and see his friends. He's too smart for his age making school easy for him…and he gets to eat home cooking! It's so not fair! Souta doesn't need to eat ramen or dried herbs and various weird looking roots everyday. Next time I go back… I'm gonna tell him how lucky he is._"

-End

You know if you think about it… we're living a much better life than the people who lived in the past. With the inventions and all tat other stuff I mean.


	22. Argreements

- Missunderstood -

Thanks to :

Kagome1015 : Wow lucky. I wish I could go to California!

Shadowww15 : That's ok. It's summer, people do a lot of different things now…

Punkgirl2582

--

Chapter 22

--

The group of shard hunters ventured on, killing random demons that pop up. That was a normal day for them. At the end of each 'normal' day, Miroku would do a routine exorcism. It was no fun to sleep outside every single night. But sleeping outside was a nice break…it kept Miroku from doing lecherous deeds to people other than the girls in the group.

And obviously, today, was a 'normal' day.

"Oh thank you, good monk."

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job."

Miroku flashed a smiled, at first it looked like he was smiling at the headsman of the village but it soon turned out he was actually grinning at the servant girl behind him. Sango chewed him out when they got a room.

"You lecher! Smiling at other girls while the headsman, the one who offered us shelter-"

"Sango…Sango. Calm down. I have my reasons for all my actions."

"Oh..really?"

"My dearest Sango…" She just had to twitch at tghat remark, "Allow me to explain."

"Please do."

"The headsman, I shook his hand polietly, did I not?"

"No actually, you didn't."

"…well then…that's quite different."

"She got you good there Miroku." Inuyasha commented. In this particualr argument he was siding with Sango.

"Alright, well then the smile, … she was looking at me funny!" Sango rolled her eyes, what an excuse!

"Ok…not really the explaination I was looking for …"

Miroku sighed. "Well…this can make up for it."

Sango was kneeling, she was feeding kilala some of the leftover fish from their first emal in that certain house. She didn't think much of what Miroku had said, she just wasn't paying attention. And then…he groped her.

"HENTAI!"

SLAP 

Miroku went flying and crashed into the wall beside Inuyasha. He sat up right away when there were footsteps heard. They were coming closer. Checking to see what all the commotion was about obviously.

"We heard a loud crash. Did something happen that we should know about?" the two guards eyed the people in the room suspiciously, mostly Inuyasha though seeing as he looked like the only one who could do that kind of damage.

"Keh. This guy here," he pointed at Miroku, who immediately put on a serious face. "Triped over his own clumsy two feet and went flying. Into this wall." Inuaysha indicated towards the human head shpaed dent now imprinted on the paper shoji he was leaning on.

The guards said nothing and left with a curt nod. They didn't look like they really bought the story but it also didn't look like they wanted to take any chances with Inuyasha. As soon as the two left, all eyes looked over at Miroku who squirmed uncomfortably in their glares.

"W-what?"

"Oh nothing." Sango answered coldly.

"You corrupt monk" Inuyasha continued looking at him. " You should go back and train again."

Miroku sighed under all the rpessure and just decided to ignore them. And then someone stood up for him.

"Don't be so hard on him guys…Miroku's not _that _bad…"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Figures Inuaysha would be the first to argue back.

"Well…he always finds us great places to stay and…keeps our food supply up."

"Yeah, using trickery."

"Well…well.. uhh…"

"Exactly."

Kagome sighed too, she tried. There was no argueingagainst that. Inuyasha had all the odds with him. Miroku did resolve to trickery using his title as a monk to gain all this stuff they shouldn't have in the first place. It was awkwardly silent for the rest of the night and no one really said anything when they went to sleep aside from the 'good nights'.

--

Kagura was in the air again. She was seriously thinking of teaching Kohaku how to fly one of the feathers if this kept up any longer. He was currently looking over the edge of the feather, admiring all the pretty lights the lanturns made against the darkness of the sky.

"Careful, kid. Or else your going to fall off."

He looked up and nodded, retreating a little further back into the safety of the feather. Kagura looked around. He wasn't in this village either.

"Maybe I should just-"

She paused mid sentence. Inuyasha's scent filling the air around her. Her eyes widened, did she finally find him? Where? If not in that village. Kagura looked down following the scent trail left in the air. She was just looking down at a patch of darkness.

"_Is he sleeping in a rice field or something?_"

Circling down on the giant feather, Kagura nudged Kohaku telling him she was about to land. When the feather turned back into its original, normal size, Kagura landed gracefully on the ground, Kohaku right behind her.

((Inside the house))

Inuyasha tensed up. He could smell him. He looked around to see that no one else had woken up. Even Miroku didn't sense him.

"Naraku…"

He got up silently and walked out of the house, being extremely careful as to not wake up any of his friends. They would just cause a big commotion, sending the guards out too.

"I can do this on my own."

He stalked out to the front of the house, to where the scent was strongest. Forget about the others getting revenge. If they became involved in this fight then they would get injured. He ran at a faster pace now. If Naraku came any closer…he could do some serious damage. And a night attack. What's with all the stealth all the sudden?

"Naraku…Show Yourself!" Inuyasha hissed. He was looking directly at Kagura, who was in the bushes and some trees.

"Naraku hmm?" Kagura stepped out from the shadows earning her a gasp from Inuyasha. He was so sure that it was going to be Naraku! But Kagura was an incarnation of his wasn't she? Any part of Naraku would be fun to kill.

"Kagura then." Inuyasha quickly regained his composture and readied his hand on the hilt of Tetsuiaga. Kagura smiled and shook her head.

"I didn't come here to fight, but meerly to ask for…you could call it a partnership…"

"Keh. I don't want no partnership with anyone who has relations to Naraku." Inuyasha spat out the last word as if it was some really spicy curry that Kagome sometimes made for him.

"Oh? But you haven't even heard the terms yet."

Inuyasha looked at her, she didn't seem like she was lying or anything else other than desperately needing help. That's when he saw movement behind her.

"_I knew it, she's planning a trap or something for Naraku. Well I just saw through it._"

The figure came closer and closer behind her until it disapeared behind her altogether. Inuyasha moved so that he could see more clearly to who or _what_ was behind her. Kagura smirked, she noticed his sidewards movements.

"Curious?"

"Who's behind you Kagura? It's just like you to have some sort of back up."

The wind-sorceress stepped aside so that Inuyasha could see who she was hiding from his view. It was just a boy…

"Hey…wait..Isn't that…?"

"Yes this is Kohaku. And in person too."

"You…**what did you do to him**!"

"Nothing." Kagura answered simply. "He is my companion in seeking out others who wish to destroy Naraku."

"D-Destroy Naraku?"

"Don't sound so surprised half-breed. I too hate him as much as you do. Afterall he does hold my life in his hands."

Inuyasha smirked, forgeting all about staying quiet and everything else he said before. This could get interesting…

"So…what's in this partnership of yours…?"

Kagura put up a smile too. She motioned for Inuyasha to follow, and then the two of them then disapeared into the bushes…

(( Morning ))

Kagome was the first to wake up today. Wait a second first?

"Mmm? Inuyasha?"

She looked around only to find the sleeping forms of Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was no where in the room.

"_Maybe he just went for a walk or something._" Kagome didn't worry too much. Inuyasha was a strong guy, he could handle himself.

Kagome slid open the paper shoji door and stepped out, the cool morning air greeting her, erasing whatever sleep was left in her system. Kagome looked around for the bathing area. Maybe there was an outdoor hotspring out? Taking another step out, Kagome took in the view. Mountains in the distance and forest leading up to it. It was beautiful.

Everything was still for a minutes until Kagome felt a familiar tingle run down her spine. There was a jewel shard nearby and Inuyasha wasn't around! The school girl ran back into the room where she had slept in, silently making her way across the floor to where her arrows lay. She picked them up and dashed out again, trying to find out where the shard was. The sensation was getting stronger, meaning she was getting nearer!

"I didn't train go through all that training for nothing." She whispered to herself. She was sure if she could bring back a jewel shard (on her own) she could prove to Inuyasha that she wasn't the weak little helpless girl he thought her to be. Kagome turned around the corner and went a little faster…the shard was just around the last corner. She stopped herself before she could get any further.

"_This is it…_"

Kagome stuck her head around, expecting to see some horrible demon lashing out at the meer sight of her. But instead…

"_I-Inuyasha! And…Kagura! What's she doing here!_"

Kagome remembered Kagura very well…one of their targets who actually _wanted_ to go where they would be taken hostage to. She remembered clearly, trapping Kagura with the nets and all that. But that still didn't explain what she was doing here. And with Inuyasha! Kagome stayed where she was, listening in on their conversation.

"But you have to fight too!" the masculine voice argued back. Yup. That was Inuyasha alright.

"I know that much already you fool. What else am I supposed to do? Just sit there!"

"Keh. Like I'd know."

"So. Do we have a deal?"

"What else is in it for me?"

"You know you are so greedy. That's going to get you no where."

"I can tell you seem to have some shards with you."

"…" Kagura glared, she didn't look like she was going to give them up.

"You've got yourself a deal…when you throw in the shards too."

Kagura's frown deepened. She snapped her fan shut, creating a small gust of wind. The shards were her trump card. She wanted to use them for herself when things started looking hopeless during the battle with Naraku. Kagura glared into Inuyasha's eyes. He looked serious.

"I'll throw them in…I'll throw them in when you tell your wench there to stop eavesdropping."

"Huh?"

Kagura had noticed Kagome's scent when she created the wind. Of course at the time, She only did it out of frustration. But now…

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha had been so absorbed into the conversation between Kagura and himself, he didn't even notice Kagome's scent. But now…he can't miss it. He turned to look at the corner, the one where Kagome was behind.

Kagome stayed silent, "_Damn Kagura. Why did she have to point her out?_" But today just wasn't her luckiest day. Despite staying as quiet as she could…

"Oh morning miss. Are you lost?" One of the mansion's servants had been cleaning up a room and just stepped out for some fresh air.

"Oh great." Kagome sighed, now Inuyasha knows for sure she was there.

"Kagome…come out."

She walked out reluctantly and didn't dare look up. The next thing she felt was Inuyasha's hand under her chin, he was lifting her face up so he could see her eyes.

"Now's not the time to get all mushy on me hanyou." Kagura sneered.

Inuyasha didn't answer but instead continued to look into Kagome's eyes. Kagome too was staring at Inuyasha.

"_His eyes………_" Kagome caught herself wandering off topic. She was here to learn about their conversation! She shook her head, causing Inuyasha to let go of her face, as much as she didn't want him to. Then, taking a step forward, she looked Kagura right in the face.

"You haven't changed much…"

Kagome smiled up at the wind-demon innocently, she was actually laughing evilly inside, watching the expressions on Kagura face change. They went from, arrogance to shock and then back to arrogance again all in less than a few seconds. That's better than what Inuyasha could do!

"Y-You…Didn't Naraku…he was supposed to kill you."

"Well. I'm just too good for that aren't I?"

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two girls. How did they already know each other?

"Hey, could someone explain to me what's going on?" Inuyasha butt in. He was seriously confused.

"NO!" both of them screamed at once. Inuyasha paled and walk off somewhere else. He can always finish the conversation with Kagura…later.

"You know, this is your fault. Me becoming something that's nothing less of an incarnation of Naraku."

"and HOW is that MY Fault! You're the one who **asked** me n Sango to take you to Naraku!"

"I was bound to go there either way."

"You could've fought back and escaped like any _normal_ demon."

"Are you saying that I'm not normal now!" Kagura opened her fan warningly, the girl is starting to get annoying.

"I'm not afraid of our stupid fan."

"Oh really?" Kagura whipped open her fan now, and held it ready to attack.

"You didn't even give me a chance to defeatb you last time."

"Like you could."

Kagome didn't like Kagura. She was just too cold and full of herself. Come to think of it…

"_Kagura might even be able to rival Fluf- Sesshoumaru!_"

Kagome reached back to retrieve an arrow but something, or rather someone's voice stoped her…

"HENTAI! WHO GROPES GIRLS WHILE THEY'RE SLEEPING! HOW CAN YOU STOOP SO LOW!"

SLAP 

_CRASH_

"I said I'm sorry Sango! Please stop!"

"Sorry's not enough monk!"

The crashes continued to echo throughout the mansion, but no guards seemed to be rushing out. Kagura took another look at Kagome again and began talking to get her attention.

"You got lucky this time. I'll let you live a while longer."

"Lucky! Hey COME BACK HERE!"

Kagura had whipped out a feather and climbed on it in the time Kagome told her to get back. But the giant feather didn't take off immediately. There was a pause before the big white thing flew up. Kagome squinted against the sunlight and at the feather.

Walking back to the room where Miroku would be unconscience, Kagome swore she saw the figure of a little boy about 12 peering over the edge of the feather and looked right at her.

-End.

I'm soo bored! You guys are so lucky getting to go to different places n all that :P I'm so jealous. R&R, thanks


	23. Jewel Shard Troubles

-Missunderstood-

Well... It's been a while since my last update... I got a new computer! Yay! I'm so happy! But the only drawback was that I lost everything that was on my old computer.. sob and there's the fact that I'm still trying to get used to this new one...but alright.. On with this story...

Thanks to :

Kagome1015 : California is wayy more fun than staying at home all day.. Isn't it

Punkgirl2582

Shadowww15 : wow, that sucks...school doesn't start for me until... Sept. 6

--

Chapter 23

--

After that little incident, Kagome took the chance to find Sango..A.S.A.P. to fill her in. There was so much missing to this puzzle. She ran down the hall and right into the door of their room. She groaned, nope today was not going to be a good day...

"Hey Sango!" she started, sliding the door open once more, "We have to talk."

Sango looked at the girl at the doorway and then the monk that she was holding up by the collar of his robes. She dropped the poor guy down onto the ground and left, not even sliding the door shut on her way out.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I saw Kagura just now."

"You what? And you didn't even call me!"

"Well...you were sleeping..."

The two of them were just wandering around now, hoping that it would help straighten things out. Luckily Inuyasha was no where to be seen so they could talk without having to look back every five seconds.

"Alright, let's get everything straightened out first."

"So, Naraku's still alive." Kagome started.

"And so is Kagura." Sango added, they slowly made a list up of all the incidents and clues they found during their little journey with the boys.

"We were supposed to get all the jewel shards for him, and kill off Inuyasha and Miroku..."

"But then Sesshoumaru showed up and said that Naraku was still alive somewhere and..."

"Ohhh this is so not getting anywhere! We are just saying the same few points over and over!"

Sango too sighed in defeat. This was by far the toughest mission they had ever gone on. None of the other quests had cause them this much trouble. The girls were silent for a moment, both of them trying to figure out anything else that might relate to this case. That's when Kagome had her sudden flashback, of the little boy.

"I just remembered something!"

"Hmm?" Sango looked up at Kagome from her own thoughts, "What?"

"Earlier today, when I was talking to Kagura, we were interrupted when you slapped Miroku by the way,"

Sango gave her a grin, "What? He deserved it!"

"Of course he did...anyways, when she got up her feather and took off... she wasn't alone. There was a little boy on the feather beside her! He looked pretty young though, like someone aged 11 or 12."

"11...or 12? What did he look like? Do you remember?"

"He had brown hair tied up into a ponytail at the back, freckles and he also had brown eyes, but he looked kinda out of it, as if he was being controlled by someone."

"Re-really?"

"_That sounds almost like...like **Kohaku**! But it..it can't be right? I mean...he died...a long time ago..._"

_**FLASHBACK **_

A number of demon slayers had been called out to kill a spider demon who had been attacking the castle at a certain village on a daily basis. The Lord there had summoned the best, and only the best demon slayers of her (Sango's) village. Said that it was a very strong demon and didn't die very easily.

That night, Sango, her father and a few other demon slayers took Kohaku with them. It was only his first hunt, but together all of them made up a great team. As they kneeled in front of the Lord, waiting for the demon to emerge from wherever, the Lord had made a comment about Sango and Kohaku..

"I see you have brought along a girl and a young boy."

"Yes. They are my daughter and son, but I assure you we are the best of the village slayers."

Just as her dad had finished saying that, the spider came out, it was flying down from the clouds. Weapons were immediately launched into the air and slicing through the skin of the spider. Kohaku was the first to be attacked by it. He was drawn helplessly up into the air by the demon's sticky thread.

"Kohaku!" One of the nearby slayers called out to him and threw his weapon at the white string, efficiently cutting it so that it would release Kohaku. But the damage had already been done. Without any of the other slayers noticing, Kohaku was already under 'his' control.

After a few more minutes of struggle, Sango decided this was her opportunity to make a move.

"Coming in!"

She threw her boomerang straight for the creature's head, it went spinning, right over it's skull, cutting it almost in half. The Lord's guards were nodding in approval. The rest of the slayers cheered and began to cut off a few parts of the demon, which they would bring back to their village so they could make more armor and weapons.

It was then that Sango knew something was wrong. A certain scythe that was connected to a chain had been thrown and succeeded to slice right through a member of the team.The weapon was thrown again and again, until the only member left of the once triumphant team was Sango. Even their own father lay on the ground, with the others, blood still oozing from where they have been cut.

"K-Kohaku...why? What have you done to Father and the others? Kohaku why, why did you do this?"

She was answered by the scythe, which had been thrown at her. She blocked it quickly and moved so that she could get that dangerous thing away from her little brother. As she was in the midst of blocking, she noticed a thread strung through Kohaku's neck, he was being controlled by another. Following the thread up she saw that it lead right up to the Lord of the village.

"You!" she cried out furiously, "You are the cause for this!" She pushed the guards away with her bone boomerang and despite their calls to stop her she continued on. It was only when Sango was so close to swinging her weapon down on him did she feel the sudden pain of a sharp object, cutting into her back, piercing right through her skin on contact.

She turned around painfully to see that it was Kohaku holding the chain that led up to the scythe.

"K-Kohaku.." she choked out and started towards him instead of the Lord, but she couldn't make it and so collapsed onto the ground.

"Sango!" She did however hear the anguished cry of her brother who began to run up to her, but he didn't make it to his destination either, the Lord's guards can be credited with that much.

Arrows had been shot and embedding their points into his body, at least 5 of them had hit his chest and he went back, falling to the ground, blood seeping from the corners of his mouth. As weak as she was, Sango managed to crawl over to where Kohaku was and brushed his bangs aside.

"Sister...I'm so scared."

"Shh..it'll be alright Kohaku...don't-" Sango was cut short by another round of arrows that were shot, meaning to end both of their lives. And after that, everything went blank for her...

When she woke up again however.. Sango realized she was already buried.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Sangooo! Hey! Buddy! Pal! Are you ok? Heyy! She's not waking up... what are we going to do?"

"Let me handle this." Miroku as brave as he was, stepped forwards and snaked an arm around and behind her.

_POW_

And he was sent flying. Sango shook her head, trying to lose the horrible memories that plagued her mind.

"What..what just happened?"

"Wow! Good job Sango! I give that one 9.5!"

"Keh. 9.5? I'm giving that one a full 10."

Sango looked at what her friend were going on about, Miroku had hit a wall, and damn nearly going right through it too.

"Did..did I do that?" Sango asked running over to Miroku. He was currently laying among many other pebbles and many layers of dust. That is pebbles and dust that once made up the wall...

"Houshi-sama..I'm so sorry! That must be a reflex or something by now... you do it so often.."

Sango's voice went from a pitying tone to an almost dangerous one. She wasn't exaggerating when she said 'so often'. Sighing, Kagome went over to the unconscience houshi and pulled out her first aid kit. She needed to go home to put more medical supplies in soon. Taking out the disinfectant, Kagome began applying the liquid to his cuts.

"Ouch! Kagome! That really stings!"

"I'm trying to be gentle!"

Miroku shut up after that, allowing the occasional whimper to escape. Inuyasha stood by and watched Miroku try to keep in his screams, does that stuff really hurt _that _much or was the monk just a sissy...?

"There. All done. Kagome used up the rest of the gauze and bandages for his wounds. Miroku was now leaning against a tree prodding a rather nasty cut on his left arm.

As soon as Miroku was done sulking, Inuyasha urged everyone to get going. Quote: 'There are jewel shards out there, and they aren't just going to find themselves you know. Same goes for Naraku. As much as we all want him to kill himself, it just ain't gonna happen!'

Everyone knew Inuyasha was right so they all went to their rooms to gather up whatever belongings they had. Sneaking out the backdoor, the shard hunters made their hasty escape and kept walking until they found another dirt path to follow along on. They wander along until dusk, and if they were lucky, then they would find a demon with a jewel shard or any other enemy with a shard. It was always a silent trip.

Inuyasha led the way with Kagome beside him, Sango usually tried to stay behind the monk so nothing 'unexpected' would happen. No one wanted to waste any extra energy dragging an unconscience monk behind. It wasn't that hot of a day today, despite the fact that it was mid-summer and it was the afternoon right now. Kagome kept up with everyone else even though she had to lug around her giant yellow backpack. Sango too had to carry around her bone boomerang and sometimes even the monk that she knocked unconscience with her own hands.

Kagome was still having a major headache about this whole Naraku thing... if only the others knew..

"Oi! Kagome! Where are you going?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha sounded so far away.. She turned around and saw that he actually was reallyfar away. Apparently, the others had stopped walking a while back and she continued.

"Oh! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention.." Kagome began her walk back when She felt something she hadn't for a long time. The same tingling sensation that first led her and Sango to Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo.

"There's a jewel shard nearby..." Kagome muttered to herself. She was planning to tell Sango this and just Sango. It didn't matter if they were all a group together, Sango and her were still partners.

"Did you say something Kagome?"

"Huh? Well I thought I sensed a je- wait a second ! You aren't San- Uh umm.. Never mind!"

Kagome walked away from the hanyou as calmly as she could, She almost told Inuyasha about her special powers! And then what? He'd just use her as some sort of jewel shard detector? No way!

Walking over to Sango, Kagome proceeded to tap her on her shoulder. The other girl turned around averted her attention from the monk to her friend.

"Yes?" She was hiding her uncertainty about the monk who had just slowed down to walk behind her. But of course, Kagome could see right through it. She pulled Sango to a stop at the side of the path and began whispering into her ear.

"I sensed a jewel shard...It's not far from here, should we go for it?"

Sango frowned and paused for a little, the gears in her head were spinning at a faster pace now. How were they supposed to get away from the guys without being too suspicious? Well there was only one way to do it.

Sango smiled and whispered her plan to Kagome, Kagome smiled too and they both walked back to the boys. Inuyasha keh-ed and continued walking.

"We wasted too much time here, so lets get a move on!-"

Before he could say another word, Kagome and Sango both stopped and shouted at the same time, and quote loudly if I must add,

"BATHROOM BREAK!"

"Wha...?" Inuyasha was at a loss of words while Miroku just stared at the disappearing figures of the two girls.

Kagome and Sango walked off into the bushes and ran after they disappeared from Inuyasha and Miroku's line of sight.

"Alright Kagome, Where to?"

"It should be just up ahead .. Actually."

The two of them kept up their pace, they wanted to finish this quickly so that they would have the boys worry or try to find them or anything along the lines of that. It wasn't long before the two of them appeared at a clearing, demon in the middle of the field.

"Hey! Ugly!" The demon turned around to face Sango.

"Yeah you!" Kagome added in, there was no better way to piss off a demon than to call it names.

"Me!" Apparently, the monster was gifted with speech. "How dare you call me ugly, when you little worms live no longer than 100 years? You have yet to learn the true meaning of beauty!"

"Wow, what a deep demon!" Kagome gasped, not everyday you see something of this nature, especially if it was a demon.

The creature faced the two girls now, exposing its gigantic body to them, And so Kagome searched it, but found no jewel shard.

"It.. Its not there Sango!"

"Its...its not! But then where..?"

Reflexively, the two of them dodged the giant clawed hand the demon sent their way as they continued to think about where the shard could be if it wasn't in that particular demon. There wasn't another youkai anywhere!

((Inuyasha and Miroku))

"So. How long do you think they are going to take?"

"Well..You just don't know when it comes to girls."

"Keh. Like you do?"

"I never said that!" Miroku took a few steps back and feigned insult. "You're so mean to me Inuyasha!" Miroku began his fake sobs.

"Huh? Miroku! Hey! Not now! Not you too!" Inuyasha started towards his friend, he put on hand on his back and... kneed him in the stomach. Not hard, Inuyasha does keep his mind about things even when he was being violent. He knows that humans are more fragile then demons.

"Keh. Quit your stupid whining and lets go see what taking them so long."

"Some..friend."

"I knew bringing girls along with us on this journey was a bad thing. Maybe we should just leave them right now."

"N-no... let's go check on them..."

And so, Inuyasha and a now slightly crippled Miroku pushed aside the branches of the trees and began to go down the path the girls had taken only a few moments ago. And what they found was not girls washing their faces in the nearby stream.

--

Sango swung her hiraikotsu, deep demon or not, this one was going down! The boomerang swung fast, cutting the demon's right arm off.

"AarrrGGHhHh!" the monster cried out in anguish, other hand coming up to hold the bloody stump that used to be its arm.

"You **will** pay for that!" The youkai launched forward at a speed that could not be seen with Sango's eyes, "Humans are such troublesome things!" Claws out a flexed, Sango only realized what was happening at a much too late time.

But Inuyasha already saw what was coming, he knew that something bad was going to happen if he didn't act fast, and so he started sprinting for Sango.

"Sango! Watch out!"

Inuyasha drew the Tetsuiaga and pushed Sango away. She fell onto the ground along with the other arm of the demon. It cried out again before Inuyasha Wind scarred it's body into dust. Hand outstretched, the shard fell directly into Inuyasha's hand

Turning around to the two girls, Inuyasha put on his well known frown and put his sword back into its sheath.

"Care to explain what was happening here?"

--

"You told us that you wanted a bathroom break and we end up finding you fighting some demon."

"Well.. It just came out and attacked us?"

"Yeah right Kagome. Nice try."

Inuyasha put the shard into his special bottle and pushed the cork in tightly. Wouldn't want any of them falling out now...

"Wow, it looks like you have a lot there Inuyasha, Exactly how much do we have now?"

"Huh?"

"Oh yes, that's right, Kagome has the ability to see the shards...forgot about that." Miroku started. The other conversation was getting a little too awkward.

"Keh. Its not that special."

"Oh really now Inuyasha?" Kagome was talking in her 'sweet but dangerous' voice again. This did not usually mean that good things were going to happen in the near future.

--

Kagura was seriously mad, how dare that other girl, Sango interrupt her fight. And what the heck made her retreat so fast? But anyways, the deal was made between Inuyasha and herself. It didn't need to include any others. Kagura turned around to check on the boy beside her.

Now she wasn't going to put him into any serious danger but Kohaku will serve as a major trump card. To her anyways. No way Sango would want to attack her precious, little, _Brother_.

Kohaku was currently laying down on his back looking up at the stars. He concentrated on specific ones as if he was trying to memorize the special way each individual star glowed. Like that was possible. Kagura on the other hand was worried, about many things. Will this pact of hers with Inuyasha last? How much time did she have left until Naraku starts to come after her? And more importantly, when he catches her...would she ever get to see even the most simplest things in life again?

((Naraku))

"Kagura, what do you think you are doing? Joining sides with the people who I want dead. Is this your way of defying me?"

Naraku set up a few golems, he actually had about 5 copies of himself running all over Japan and doing bad deeds. As soon as one was destroyed, he would create another, and so on. Right now, there was one that was unmistakably close to Kagura while another was nearer to Inuyasha.

Saimyousho in there air, It was really weird how Kagura didn't notice any of them.

"Or maybe...she doesn't _want_ to notice them. Hmm this could prove to be more difficult than I originally planned it to be."

He shifted over to a drawer and pulled yet another hair out from the top of his head. Completely the opposite of what Kagura had hoped, it looked like Naraku wasn't about to run out of hair anytime soon.

He took out yet another wooden figure and placed it on top of the sill where the other 5 are. Tying the hair securely around the doll, Naraku let himself smile.

"This one...This one is going to help me kill off Kohaku. It's not fair if she gets yet another ally that is only surviving from **my** sacred jewel shard now...is it."

--

-End

Slightly longer chapter.. I just finished re-reading all the chapters to this story, it really seems like I'm beating around the bush, not really getting to the point, its probably getting pretty boring for you guys huh? Well, I'll make sure to get to the main point as soon as I can k?

wow! 79 reviews! I wonder who is going to be lucky reviewer number 80?


	24. Naraku's appearence

- Missunderstood -

After a long pause... I finally have the next chapter out!

Thanks to :

Killer55 : Wow! Good job! Reviewer #80!

And for being the lucky reviewer... I will..uhh...give you a cookie?

O.o meh, I had something better in mind anyways.

This chapter will be made out to : **killer55** who was the 80th reivewer! Yayyy!

-party sounds in the background-

--

Chapter 24

--

Sango woke up with a smile, the sun was shining, the birds were singing...

"SIT! What DO you think I AM! Ever Since you found out that I could sense the jewel shards You've been acting this way! **I'M NOT SOME KIND OF FREAKING SHARD DETECTOR YOU KNOW! I NEED BREAKS TOO!** **_SIT!_**"

And so, the birds flew away and even the sun seemed to dim down a little. Sango kept smiling anyways. If it wasn't for that rosary, no one would be able to keep Inuyasha under control! It was kinda sweet how he wanted to go with Kagome to her time. He had nearly begged Kaede to give him something that would let him pass through the well.

But of course, everything came at a price. It was a major shock to everyone the day Kagome invoked the rosary's powers. But of all the people, it startled Inuyasha the most, cutting at least 10 years from his total life span. He was after all the one who was going to be slammed into the ground.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was really mad right now and no one wanted make her more agitated than she already was. She stormed down the path leading to Inuyasha, fire lighting up wherever she had walked on.

"INUYASHA! QUIT IGNORING ME!"

Inuyasha had said something that had made her inexplicably mad and he wasn't about to say sorry. Simply by walking on without turning back to look at the raging school-girl was making Kagome even more mad.

"INUYASHA! UGH! Why DON'T YOU JUST...JUST..." It was really obvious that she was trying to think up something to say that would make him turn around.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST **SIT**!"

_BAM_

Sango and Miroku came running up to Kagome as quickly as they could. Kirara chasing after Sango, and catching up pretty quickly too.

"What happened here?"

Sango stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha who was now laying face down in a small ditch shaped like himself. Miroku staring in the same way Sango is.

"What.. What did happen here?"

"I-I really don't know..."

Kagome was really calm now, very different from a few seconds ago. She didn't understand what was going on, she was yelling at him...and then he got slammed into the ground. Looked kinda out of it too. Was he unconscious? Walking over to him, Kagome flipped the guy over. He had black swirls instead of eyes.

"He's unconscious." she announced

Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement. Even Kirara let out a mewl, she wanted to be part of this conversation too.

It wasn't until later that night after Kagome gave it some thought did it all make sense. She tested out the different words on him by calling to him.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Why! Don't! You! Just!...SIT!"

"Waaahhh!" The rosary glowed a bright green and pulled him to the ground. She waited a few moments so that Inuyasha so pick himself up off the ground.

"Why did you do that!"

"Oh wow that's neat! Sit boy!"

_BAM_

"Could you STOP?"

"Just a few more times...sit!"

_BAM_

"Sit?"

_BAM_

"Sit!"

_BAM_

Inuyasha was now attempting to get out from the hole in the ground, the one that was made from being 'sat'

"Alright then!" Kagome smiled, " I think I got the hang of it!"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Ignoring the duo's screaming and cursing, Sango walked down the little trail to the nearest body of clean water. Splashing water on her face, she made sure she got all the dirt and grim from her cheeks before walking back to camp. Sleeping on the ground was not her thing.

The taijiya hummed quietly to herself and maintained her bright smile. Today was going to be a great day! She walked back down the trail, letting small skips appear in her steps. The distant sound of Inuyasha and Kagome's argument was getting louder, meaning she was getting closer to camp.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME ALREADY!"

The sound of her friend's angry voice drifted into her ears. Sango just kept smiling. Nothing was going to ruin her day. And she meant **nothing ** not even that -

"Why good morning Sango! I see you're looking brighter than usual!"

_SLAP_

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Miroku was now rubbing his abused cheek with an idiotic smile on his face, "Nothing, my dearest Sango, I just thought I saw some dust-"

"How could there be dust on my outfit when we are in a FIELD!"

"I'm sorry Sango! I meant dirt!"

"Oh I'm sure you did."

--

((Naraku))

"Those damned fools, what do they think they are doing, falling in love with the victims. And it doesn't even look like they are close to finishing up the jewel yet. But then again, how can they?"

Naraku smiled wickedly at the rather large chunk of the sacred jewel gleaming in his hand. It looked to be about a little more than half of the entire thing.

"It looks like this will not go according to my original plan. Time I stepped in I suppose. Hmm... First... About Kagura.."

Naraku walked over to another corner of the big room he was situated in. He glared at his wrist until the veins started to bulge out. They became bigger and started to form the shape of a sphere. But at last when it was done transforming, there was indeed, a live, pulsing heart connected to his wrist. He grinned evilly before giving the heart a good hard glare. That should have been enough to put Kagura into a coma or something.

"I wonder where I will find your dead body...Kagura?"

--

((Kagura))

The wind sorceress had landed in some remote mountain region and decided to stay there for a while. It would serve as a nice, and much needed, break. There was enough running around Japan. She was exhausted and Kohaku was getting paler by the trip. There was no telling how much longer both of them could last. It was while she was just wondering about Naraku did she feel the familiar pain coming from within her, from where her heart used to be.

"No.. He's really planning on killing me...well, what did I expect.."

Kagura clutched at the robes of her kimono as the pain increased little by little.

"Ughh Naraku... I...will ne..never.. Die at the ..hands of..you."

The demon tipped over from lack of air and from the pain that just won't stop. Despite all of that, she tried her best to keep a clear mind. If it was anything that could help ignoring the pain and thinking of something better always helped. From a distance, Kohaku saw Kagura writhing on the ground. On a closer inspection, she was gripping the fabric covering her chest... more to the left side of her chest.

He walked over to her, his innocence wasn't much of a help at the moment. But... for Kagura...

"_What's this? Did Naraku suddenly go soft on me...? It doesn't hurt as much anymore..._"

She looked up to see Kohaku staring hopelessly back at her. She shifted a little closer to him and found that the pain was slowly going away the closer she was to him. She frowned in frustration, it was weird what was happening. How did this boy stop Naraku from killing her?

"_It must be the jewel shard he has in him. Its suppressing the pain that Naraku is giving me._"

Kagura then did something relatively new to her, she smiled. Maybe the boy was going to be a lot more helpful than she first thought.

--

Inuyasha paused mid-step. He sniffed the air. Yeah, he was close alright. Really close.

"Catch anything Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice broke through the tension that usually surround the small group.

"Yeah. Naraku. He's close."

At the sound of his name, everyone instantly became dead serious. Naraku wasn't one to kid around. Kagome and Sango too wiped the smile off their faces. They heard how horrible Naraku was. They heard the reasons for why Inuyasha and Miroku wanted to kill him. Naraku was simply, a horrible, and devious guy.

They four of them continued, wandering down the path they were already on. It was obvious that Naraku wanted them to know where he was hiding, or else he wouldn't of made his scent so obvious to Inuyasha. They kept on walking right up until the point where Inuyasha was abruptly thrown back.

Kagome was the first person to run up to him.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok!"

"Damn him.."

Inuyasha got up and onto his feet in less than a second. He wasn't going to waste anytime at all if Naraku was involved. Inuyasha walked down the path again but was a little more cautious when nearing the Sakura tree.

"Here. Its right here."

Inuyasha pointed right down the path. That got him some weird looks from his companions.

"Whats there?"

"The barrier you idiots!"

"Of course, Even if Naraku goes easy on us, he's not going to drop his guard that far."

"Now what do we do then?"

"Hey Kagome?" Sango, her ever faithful friend turned towards her, eyes sparkling with pride for thinking up an actual good idea. "You have priestess powers right? Would you be able to break the barrier by shooting an arrow at it?"

"I.. I don't know."

Miroku, who heard the whole thing, walking up to the two girls, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"But what if it doesn't-"

"Just do it already! You don't know if you don't even attempt!" Inuyasha was impatient already.

"Ok,ok...Well, here it goes.." Kagome loaded her bow with an arrow, took aim and drew it back as far as it could go. She released the arrow, feeling the familiar _whoosh_ of the thing flying past her face at incredible speeds. The arrow hit the barrier and everything suddenly got a lot darker.

They could all see the shield melting away, revealing what was really on the other side. The whole time, they had been walking in an illusion. With the barrier gone, the purple smoke of the miasma began to drift freely out into the open air.

Inuyasha held a sleeve up to his sensitive nose. Why did evil villains have to put up poisonous gas type barriers to protect themselves? Why not have several hundred bodyguards instead?

Despite the fact that Inuyasha could give out any minute, they ventured on. Nothing was going to attack them. Nothing would be able to survive this miasma. The trees down the path had wilted. The lush green grass that was once there was now barren land. There was no sign of life anywhere.

"Well, At least Shippo isn't with us." Miroku stated, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "We don't have to look out for him the whole time."

"..."

Miroku sighed, he should have known no one was going to answer him.

--

((Naraku))

"Keh. They've fallen right into the trap. As soon as they reach the castle doors, I will personally go out and meet them. They should be honoured to be killed by me. I rarely ever kill anyone or anything with my bare hands anymore."

Standing up, the hanyou brushed himself off and started for the door. He only just reached the sliding doors when he suddenly fell to the ground.

"What...the..."

All the sitting and shuffling around in the room had rendered his legs useless...for the time being. Seeing that he never used them, they had become jelly-like and are now not capable of carrying his weight.

"Cursed...human body..."

--

-End

Shorter chapter, But I'm already into working on the next chapter! Haha poor Naraku, I just love to make fun of him.. I don't mean it in any super harsh way to the Naraku-fans out there but well... he's just so evil.

R&R pleeeaasseee?


	25. Romance under the stars

-Missunderstood-

This will be the super long chapter where I'm going to end this story! Its finally over! Actually, maybe I'll have a prologue or something...or maybe I won't?

Aww nobody reviewed for the last chapter -tear- ohh well.. I'll just update this chapter when someone does...

But.. Wowwww! I'm nearly at 1 000 hits! Thats kinda cool... only I wish people would review for me! -glare-

--

Chapter 25

--

After a few hours of regenerating his legs, Naraku was finally able to stand up again. He smiled triumphantly, proud that he had fixed another minor problem.

"My legs think they can stop me eh? Well, they can **think again**!"

And then, Naraku stepped through the door and out into the halls. His white baboon pelt trailing out behind him. Turning a corner, he realized something was horribly wrong. Something that he never thought of...

"How...How could I let this happen?"

That's right. Naraku was **lost**. In his very own mansion. Backing up, he decided that, that was just something that happens once in 10 years. He walked back and turned down another hall. Dead end.

"I know there was a door here that connects to the outside of this damned house."

He then heard Kanna walking down yet another hall, passing him without noticing he was there. She knew where she was going. She was headed straight for the exit. Naraku was about to call her over but she just kept walking, so he shuffled, as fast as he could, over to her.

"You did this didn't you."

Kanna looked at him, what was he talking about now?

"You're the one who took out all the exits! You knew that I would need to get out of this place sometime and so erased all the doors in this mansion so I can't escape. Is that it?"

While Naraku was blabbering about, Kanna was already heading straight for the door. Naraku stopped to take a breath and Kanna made it to her destination.

"Where did you find the power to-to erase...the..."

Naraku stopped mid sentence to find that he had absent-mindedly followed his incarnation right out to the front of the castle. Kanna heard Naraku 'hmpf' with satisfaction. He then took his first step down the stairs, then he took another, and another. He was ready to make his dramatic appearance but then something most unexpected happened... He fell flat on his face.

Kanna, who was standing behind him only moments ago was now gone.

Naraku looked back, what could have made him suddenly fall over like that?It was string. And it was _transparent_ string. The only reason Naraku could see it was because of the telltale way the string shone against the light.

"That thread is not from this world." Naraku concluded smartly. "I can use it to toy with new prey."

He was about to go over to cut it off when the familiar smell of a certain hanyou reached his nose. Perfecting his stance and resuming his dramatic appearance Naraku walked forward. Ego inflated so that he knew there was no way he could lose.

"Had a nice trip there Naraku?"

Naraku snarled, he knew that voice from anywhere. Miroku. The silly monk who just wouldn't get killed by the hellhole in his hand. It didn't matter if he sucks in saimyousho, or the fact that it keeps widening, there was nothing that could really kill him.

"I need to put a stronger poison in the saimyousho..." Naraku murmured to himself. Too bad Inuyasha heard him mumbling.

"What? Are you going insane or something now, Naraku?" Inuyasha especially spat out the 'Naraku' part.

"Shut up, I don't need anymore criticism from you." Naraku was starting to feel evil. He is currently planning up something sneaky. Just like they did with that demonic string, as he liked to call it.

"You had your chance to make a flashy entrance Naraku, now you should be prepared to fight."

"Fools. You think you can defeat me just because you have me outnumbered? Think again."

Even though it wasn't a golem fighting them, Naraku's legs still somehow managed to turn into monstrous brown root-like tentacles that poked out in every direction.

"Quit talking Naraku! And prepare to DIE!"

Inuyasha swung down his Tetsuiaga on the last word to accent that fact that he wasn't kidding about the 'die' part.

"WINDSCAR!"

That attacked managed to successfully slice off a rather large amount of the roots and half of Naraku's body too. Inuyasha took a step back, this fight couldn't be over already. Naraku was made of stronger stuff than that. And of course, Inuyasha was right. First the mass of Naraku glowed then it began to attach itself all back together again.

"You can't kill me. I'll just come back together again." Naraku told them., "In fact the only thing that can kill me are enchanted arrows, and I don't think you two are priestesses."

Miroku smiled, Naraku obviously couldn't see past them. The miasma he created was too thick. Speaking of miasma...

Miroku had been breathing in too much of the stuff, everything around him was getting just a little fuzzy...

"We have to kill him fast Inuyasha, I don't know how long I can last in here."

"I'm the one with the sensitive nose! You don't see me complaining!"

Miroku frowned at him. This was not the best time to start an argument. He gripped his staff tighter. He always has the wind tunnel as a trump card... Let Naraku have a taste of what he cursed his family with.

"Inuyasha! We...finally...caught...up to you!" A very out of breath Kagome appeared. She had sprinted the whole way here! In a flash she regained her breath, and by that time Sango was already standing behind her, ready to take on Naraku.

"So. You two are still alive, haven't even bothered to kill off these two fools and have decided to betray me as well."

"BETRAY! WE'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING ABOUT BETRAYING!"

Sango was out control, this guy who was supposed to be dead, who was supposed to be in a coffin and not sitting around in a mansion manipulating dolls. And this guy was talking to her about BETRAYAL?

Kagome gave her friend an exasperated look, she has never seen Sango like this before. Made the poor girl think twice about ever saying 'no' to her again.

"You simple minded humans, doing whatever is asked just to be paid. Truly pathetic."

"You. You were the one who broke the rules of the contract. You are suppose to be dead! Killed - by Kagura!"

"Do you think I would fall for something as low as that? Kagura is now under my control she nothing more than a mere incarnation of mine now."

"What!"

"I had Kanna suck her soul out. And the contract. Didn't you notice anything wrong with it at first glance? It was nothing more than a smudge with my thumb. I didn't even try to write my name with it."

"You...you bastard!"

"Maybe it was because you don't know how to." Inuyasha cut in, he wanted to finish Naraku off dammit not listen to the girls argue with him!

"Shut up."

"But still..." Inuyasha turned to look at the girls, Miroku kept his eyes on Naraku incase he did something sneaky. "I thought what that 'Fluffy' guy said was all a joke to scare us. I guess he wasn't kidding around huh?"

"A-ah no...not at all... we really were.."

"Keh. As if girls like you would ever stand a chance against me n Miroku."

Inuyasha turned around to face Naraku again. "Enough talking! And Naraku... I hope you enjoyed the last moments of your life!"

Little did Inuyasha know about the fuming Kagome behind him. She hated when guys talked about how much better they were compared to girls. What was with them dammit!

"Inuyasha...SIT!"

"WAAAHH!"

_BAM_

"Ah, Kagome, I don't think this is a choice moment to do that..."

Even though Inuyasha's face was in the dirt, a single word could still be heard coming from his mouth... "...wench..."

"INUYASHA!"

"Now, now Kagome," Miroku put his hands in front of her and stepping in front of Inuyasha. "We are here to defeat Naraku, not have you 'sit' Inuyasha to the other side of the world..."

"Speaking of Naraku," Sango said, reminding them of the foe who they were only arguing with moments earlier.

Everyone sweat dropped when they looked at their supposedly dangerous enemy.

Naraku was playing with the transparent string. Examining it. Glaring at it. Trying to identify what its made of.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha growled, he could just kill off the hated guy right now but fights were more fun.

"What. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Playing around with thread!"

"Keh, like you know anything."

Inuyasha snarled, he did know something!. After all, he was the one who tied it around the two trees by the exit of the mansion.

"Alright, Naraku. Just because I'm feeling extra nice today, I'll send you **and** that stupid piece of string to Hell! WINDSCAR!"

Unfortunately for Naraku, he was still concentrated on the piece of clear string. That was just too bad wasn't it? Giant chunks of root and pieces of flesh flew up and into the air. It scattered all over the place too.

"Eww." everybody turned to look at Kagome, who just waved them off to look somewhere else.

"Thats it?" Inuyasha wasn't satisfied. He expected something better than that.

"Something tells me he's not dead yet," Miroku said wisely, " He can regenerate, remember? If we can just find the...aha!"

Miroku pointed to somewhere in the middle of the courtyard where a pulsing piece of spider-marked flesh lay. It was pulsing. Slowly all the other scattered bits of Naraku began to fly towards it.

"Kagome! Shoot it quick! With your arrows!"

Kagome nodded and drew her arrow, she took aim and fired. Missing the piece of flesh by only a few centimeters, Kagome was determined to hit it with the next arrow. She loaded her bow once more. The last arrow had sunk into the ground, making a huge crater that was still growing, eating away at the edges of dirt. Pieces of the ground was flying into the air.

Miroku shook his head, Kagome won't have enough time to take aim properly with all this wind...wind? Up in the air was Kagura. What did she think she was doing? Was she seriously _still_ on Naraku's side? What about all those impressive comments and speeches about how she hated him so?

"Kagura!"

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku voice and saw the giant white feather.

"Kagura! Why are you helping Naraku! I thought we had a deal!"

"I know you fool, I was just doing this for effect!"

And she wasn't being sarcastic. Everyone fell over. Even the pulsing piece of Naraku in the air seemed to stop re-generating itself for a second. Getting back onto his feet, Miroku decided to take control of the situation. Inuyasha couldn't do anything except chop Naraku up into bits. But then Naraku could just reform himself. There was too much wind around for Kagome's arrows to hit their target.

They didn't need anymore giant holes in the ground. Miroku lifted his right hand, this was the only thing that could kill Naraku now...the only thing that Kagura's winds won't mess up.

Steadying his hand, Miroku pulled away the prayer beads, "WIND TUNNEL!"

The regular vortex of wind spun out from the hole in his hand. Rocks, dirt and smaller pieces of Naraku were being pulled in. Miroku walked up to the spider-marked skin and concentrated on it. He was aware that the others (including Kagura) were behind him and watching him. He couldn't fail now. They were so close to killing him.

"NARAKU! HAVE A TASTE OF WHAT YOU CURSED MY FAMILY WITH!"

Miroku took another step towards Naraku. It seemed like Naraku was resisting the pull of the wind tunnel. And then...the saimyousho came out. There were hundreds of them, all darkening the sky as they flew straight into Miroku's wind vortex. The monk winced. He wasn't going to last very long now...

But humans are a very stubborn race, and so Miroku refused to die until Naraku dies. With the final amount of energy left in him, Miroku dashed forwards, ignoring the wasps that continued to fly into his wind tunnel. The poison was seeping up his arm, at a faster rate now. Miroku was blindly running to the spider-mark... it was right there.

It all then happened so suddenly, there was no bright light or anything loud noises. Miroku collapsed. Panting hard, he turned his head so he could take a look at his arm. It was purple up to his elbow, the poison was going to get to him soon. The last thing he heard before passing out was the call of Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango. He presumed Kagura wouldn't be asking if he was ok.

((Kagura))

She was breathless, still safely sitting aloft in her feather. Was it really over? Naraku couldn't be dead right? Kagura checked the only way she knew how to. Lifting a hand the wind demon placed it against the hollow space of where her heart used to be. It wasn't actually hollow anymore; She could feel a soft beating of her heart! She actually had a pulse! Kagura wasn't too sure of what emotion to feel then.

She was in a mix of happiness and confusion. Naraku was killed by a human! Of all things.

"_But then again...I always thought he was a little out of it._"

Kagura's mind wandered off to the day she escaped from Naraku's castle, with the help of the boy beside her. She looked over at Kohaku to see that he was looking down at a girl on the ground..

"Hey." Kagura started, effectively getting the boy's attention, "Did you want to go down there?"

He nodded and Kagura gave him a sympathetic smirk. She was free now. And she will appreciate her freedom from now on. After having a taste of what it was like to be some sort of slave, she knew she didn't want to go back anytime soon.

Kagura landed the feather and let the boy out. Inuyasha and co. turned from Miroku to face her. Inuyasha put his hand closer to the Tetsuiaga.

"I'm not going to attack you, you silly dog. This boy just wanted to see her for a second." Kagura pointed to Sango.

"M-Me?"

Stepping aside, Kagura revealed Kohaku to everyone. That earned her quite a few gasps.

"K..-Ko..Kohaku! Is it really you!"

Kohaku's eyes were still kinds hazed, he wasn't fully back to his original self yet.

"Sango... his eyes.." Inuyasha started, warning her not to get too close to him.

It was ironic how after Inuyasha said that Kohaku's eyes un-hazed and became more life-like. It wasn't long after that he fell to his knees, clutching at his head.

"Ughh...make it all go away... no...no ..I don't want to remember it... no..."

"Kohaku! Kohaku, What's wrong? Don't remember what? Kohaku..!"

Sango ran over to her brother's side, Kohaku was obviously in great pain.

"He's simply trying not to remember." Kagura stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

Sango looked up at her, what was she talking about! Not remember what? She didn't know yet but it was certain that Sango was going to get herself some answers!

"What are you talking about Kagura? Tell me please,"

"Naraku pushed back his memories, Kohaku wanted to forget about the night."

"What..night? You mean..." Sango realized quickly that Kagura meant _that_ night. When Kohaku had slain father and the others.

"No.." Kohaku gasped, attention refocused on him.

Somewhere out in the middle of the ruined courtyard, Kagome was administering Miroku some Antidote for the wasp poison. She didn't want to give him an overdose but the prescribed amount just wasn't working.

"Hang in there Miroku..."

"Ugh.."

Miroku actually wanted Sango to give him his medicine, not Kagome. But any girl was better than having another male treat you right? At least it wasn't Inuyasha giving him his antidote...

Although it was taking a while, Kagome could see that the purple in his arm was slowly became a lighter lavender. It might take a while but at least it was working.

"_If only it could work faster though..._"

Inuyasha walked back to where Kagome was kneeling over Miroku's arm, checking his pulse every so often. While Miroku was here, trying to win the battle of overcoming the poison in his veins, Sango is at the other end crying about her brother's... brother's re-gained memories! Something just wasn't right about this picture.

"So is he dying yet?"

"Inuyasha! How could you say that!"

"Keh. Sango is over there crying about her brother. Miroku you wanna do something about that?"

"Inuyasha! Miroku is poisoned right now! He can't move or it'll spread!"

"I know, wench. That's why I'm offering to carry him there."

"Well- ... you are?"

"Well, then Inuyasha, I must accept." Miroku tried to sit up; he failed.

"Miroku! You really shouldn't be moving!"

"Well...men have to make some sacrifices sometimes..."

Miroku tried to sit up once more and he actually did it. Inuyasha gave him a piggy back and put him down beside Sango.

"Mi-Miroku?" Sango managed to choke out between sobs, "I'm sorry...are...are you ok?" She looked down to see the purple under his skin was starting the flare out again. "Miroku! Your...your arm!"

Miroku looked down and smiled, "I'll be fine Sango. Please don't cry anymore.."

(( Later that day - Kaede's Hut ))

They had finally sorted everything out. Miroku rode on Kirara's back, along with Sango and Kohaku. Kagura left to go and find some peace and live out the rest of her life.

Shippo greeted the group at the door with an attack of questions,

-Did you kill Naraku?

-Are you hurt?

-What happened to Naraku's incarnations?

And then his little eyes landed on Miroku, who was still limp on Kirara's back.

'Miroku!'

-What happened to you?

-Why is your arm purple?

-Are you going to die?

-Did Kagome give you your medicine?

-Do you even need medicine?

And this was where Inuyasha clubbed the kit on the head to efficiently shut him up. Inuyasha was glad they ditched the kid earlier. He would've caused too much trouble.

((Inside Kaede's hut))

"Are you sure you're ok Miroku?" Sango was genuinely concerned. She felt really bad, neglecting him earlier. He was after all, the one who defeated Naraku.

After the piece of spider-marked flesh had flown into Miroku's wind tunnel, the hole seemed to have swallowed up. Closing, never to open again. Naraku had been killed by something that he himself created.

"I'm ok Sango." Miroku repeated for what was like the umpteenth time that night. He was happy that Sango was worried about him.

Things were gradually falling in place for the two of them, Kagome was happy, not just because this whole Naraku thing was resolved but also because her friend has finally gotten together with her 'crush'. Everything was working out fine... just one last thing..

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Mm?"

"Come on!"

Kagome tugged at his haori sleeve. She tugged him towards the exit of the small house. Inuyasha reluctantly followed. He didn't know why Kagome wanted to go outside..

"Wow!" Kagome was looking up at the sky. Millions of stars glittered brightly above her. "They're so pretty!"

"...keh. You pulled me outside just to look at the stars?"

"..well.. You never see them this clearly in my time.."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha was beginning to show some interest in the conversation.

"Really."

Taking a daring step, Kagome pulled Inuyasha down to sit on the ground with her. Leaning against his chest, she tangled her fingers with his and they both spent the night watching the stars. Happily, in each others' company.

- The End.

And so this ficcy comes to a close. Its been an entire year already since I started this story, wow time does pass by really fast doesn't it?

And a little ending for those who are wondering about Kanna, Kagura and anyone else who seemed to have just disappeared somewhere in the storyline.

--

Kanna wandered around in the meadow just a little further down from the ruins of the mansion. She didn't know what to do anymore, her sole purpose of being created was to assist Naraku...but Naraku was dead now. Kanna stood still and listened to her heart beat. She was alive now. Life existed in her.

'_Was this what Kagura meant when she said free?_'

Kanna continued to stand still, she stayed frozen even when a large shadow enveloped her in its darkness. The shadow didn't move from where it was. The thing creating the shadow wasn't moving. Curiously, Kanna looked up to see what could be blocking out the sunlight. It was a feather. A rather large feather.

"Kagura?" Kanna questioned. They were once sisters because of Naraku but now that Naraku ceased to exist... Did Kagura still consider them as sisters?

"What are you doing? Wandering around? Looking for some way to revive Naraku? 'Cause if you are...I'll have to stop you."

Kagura jumped down from her feather, landed on the ground, and snapped open her fan. Kanna stared blankly.

"I have no intentions of reviving him. He was scaring me anyways."

Kagura smiled, it looks like her stay at Naraku's castle had rubbed off on Kanna. The wind-sorceress was happy to see that someone else considered Naraku as 'deranged.'

"Good. Then why don't you join me now? I don't have a lot to do anyways and you can keep me company."

Kanna nodded and gripped Kagura's hand when she offered it to help Kanna get on the feather. They weren't bound as sisters anymore, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be best friends.

--

Sesshoumaru was up to his nose in paperwork again. It was just some normal busy day for them. Oh how he missed the good old days when Sango and Kagome were still around to make things easier. Where are they anyways?

"Hey.. FLUFFY!"

Sesshoumaru growled, he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Kagome. I told you not to call me..."

Sesshoumaru trailed off when the two girls entered pulling in two guys with them. The two guys that he met before at the mansion.

"Why are they here?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was a very get-to-the-point person.

"No reason." Kagome smiled. "Wow it _has_ been a long time since I last walked down these halls. So how has everything been? Did'ja miss us?"

"I'm busy get out."

"What a party pooper." Sango muttered.

"I heard that!"

Inuyasha and Miroku remained silent, they didn't know what was going on and they didn't **want** to know what was going on.

They all left though, but not before laughing at a few of the newer people being controlled by Jaken. They laughed at Jaken too who threatened to tell Sesshoumaru-sama. The girls didn't care, making Jaken even more mad.

Jaken stormed into Sesshoumaru's office, "Sesshoumaru-sama! I seriously do not know why you bothered to hire those two..girls! They- they...Sesshoumaru-sama?"

There was no one in the room. Jaken had been talking to himself. It was because Jaken couldn't see past the stacks of paper on the desk, the toad-like creature just _assumed_ that Sesshoumaru would be there... well, he was wrong. Jaken huffed and walked over to the window. And he saw..

(( Outside in the field)

Kagome handed her employer a mug of steaming coffee. Sesshoumaru sniffed it.

"What is this."

"Its...its coffee."

"...coffee."

"Yeah. It can really wake you up! People in my time drink it in the mornings and they feel a lot better sometimes. Like...an energy drink..kinda..."

"Energy Drink?"

"Never mind. Just drink it."

Sesshoumaru held the mug up higher so he could glare at it some more. Something about this drink was giving him a weird feeling. But then again, so did a lot of things from Kagome's time.

"_Just like that pen thing._" Sesshoumaru reminded himself.

He was about to take a sip when a panicking Jaken sprinted out of the doors.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! DON'T DRINK THAT! DON'T-"

Sesshoumaru had held his hand out and Jaken had run right into it. Holding a screaming Jaken off with one hand, Sesshoumaru took a small sip of the coffee with the other. (Yes, Sesshoumaru does have both arms.)

Everyone froze. Did the inu-youkai enjoy his first taste of coffee? IS he going to go berserk? Was he going to be sick?

Sesshoumaru got up calmly. He stood for a second and looked down at the people below him.

"I will be getting back to work now." Sesshoumaru walked back into the office building. Cup of coffee in hand, Jaken trailing behind him.

"Wonder if he liked it or not?" said Sango

"Yeah, he could of said something..." Kagome added.

"Keh, I'm wondering why he had to leave so suddenly"

((Inside his office))

Sesshoumaru told Jaken to 'get lost' again. He took a deep breath, then another. And another. He looked out the window to see that Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango were pretty far away. Thats good.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAHAAA..."

People all around the building stopped what they were doing and listened to the maniac laughter coming from Sesshoumaru's office.

"That's better. Now then, Back to work." Sesshoumaru bent down over his desk once more. Now he was filled with energy...and a little too much coffee...

–END

Well, a little Ooc-ness for Sesshoumaru there. Caffeine does do that to some people. Makes you hyper :)

Anyways, I look forward to seeing what you have to say about this story! R&R pleaaasseee


End file.
